Hunted
by Pongo0614
Summary: Their feet hit the floor as their heart slammed against their chest. Ten people all running from very different lives. Some of them have met before but circumstances make it possible for them all to meet together. Will they be able to work out what is going on and why them?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 **...**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 23_ _RD_ _NOVEMBER 2013_

TIME: 00:00

"YOUR NEXT TARGET." The person said as they handed over the envelope.

The person on the other side of the desk leant forward and took it from them, leaning back again to open it.

"This is the Prime Minister."

"I know."

"Our own Prime Minister."

"I know."

"Why?"

"It is classified."

"So I am to kill our own Prime Minister for a classified reason."

"I will send you some information but I am afraid that is all I can give you. If you want to find a stronger reason as to why they want him dead, you will have to do your own research but that will come at a price. You don't want to be messing with these people."

The person stood up before turning on their heel and leaving.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

…

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 15TH APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 00:00_

The only sound that could be heard was her heels on the floor and the sound of the keys of a computer keyboard as the workers worked.

She came to a stop behind them, looking at the big screen.

"Let the game begin." She said before allowing her red lips to form into a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello guys. Thank you for the first reviews._

 _Yes I am back with a new story. I have tried something a bit different with this one. I usually aim to write 1,000 plus words per chapter but for this one, I have planned to write 2,000 words plus (for most chapters). I hope you like this and don't find it too wordy. I think that the way that I have wrote it as well calls for more words._

 _Any feedback would be nice on this as I might try and do this more often._

 _So things are going to be a little different now. I am going to be posting every other day now but only upload one Doctor Who fic and one Merlin fic. With my list of ideas ever growing (see my profile as an example), I want to get these out to you before I forget what the idea was. I am just trying to find the quickest and most efficient way of getting these stories out to you and I believe it is this way. I have had a whole excel document dedicated to trying to do this. My main problem was I was aiming to upload a story before I had aimed to start writing it. This way that didn't happen._

 _Just a note, you might want to keep an eye on the dates._

 _So here we go. Please enjoy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **ROSE SMITH**

 _LOCATION: 11 MOUNT EARL, BRIDGEND, BRIDGEND, WALES_

 _DATE: 15_ _TH_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 05:00_

ROSE HAD LITTLE IDEA WHAT AS WAKING HER UP. There was something familiar in the noise but as she woke up, she knew it was early. Her husband stirred as she moved about, trying to ignore the noise and go back to sleep. But it was persistent. As soon as it stopped, it would start again a few moments later. She opened her eyes as it finished and recognised it immediately as it started again. She turned to look at her alarm clock to see that it was just after five am. Why was the phone ringing this early? John wasn't on call. There was no need for the phone to be ringing so early.

She allowed it to ring one more time, hoping that whoever it was would give up so that she might go back to sleep for a little while longer. She sighed in frustration as the phone began ringing again. She pulled herself out of her husband's arms and out of the warmth of the bed into the cooler house. She allowed herself follow the sound rather than actually think about where she was going. She just wanted to get back into bed and back asleep. She was actually rather worried that John hadn't woken up and answered. Was it just because he knew that he wasn't on call? When she reached the phone, she picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hello." Rose said sleepily.

" _Thank God Rose. I have been trying to call you for ages now. I am sorry to wake you but did you really have to leave it for the hundredth ring before you picked up."_

She dragged her hand down her face. "Mum, what are you doing up this early?"

" _Well, I was rudely awoken by these men that were looking for you. I told them that you hadn't lived here for sometime now before the started asking more and more questions. The more they asked, the more I got suspicious about what they wanted. I didn't tell you where you lived now but I have this feeling that they might be on their way to you and I don't know what they wanted but it just seemed … strange."_

She dropped the phone to her chest. "John!" She shouted before returning the phone to her ear. "Thanks mum for warning us."

" _Warning? Rose, what's going on?"_

"To be honest, I don't know exactly but we have been told that someone could be after us soon and … well this sound like them." She paused. "Um, there might also be some things that might be said about us. Please don't believe them. This is all I can tell you because this is all I know."

" _Rose ..."_

Rose hung up before her mum could ask her any more questions. She would definitely not be going back to bed now. If the little bit of cryptic information they had was correct, they would probably be with them soon as they were probably listening into that call and it didn't help that her mum had called her a number of times as well. She ran up the stairs.

"John!" She shouted again when she realised that he wasn't awake yet.

He stirred again and she allowed him the time to wake up. She got dressed before checking to see if her husband was awake.

"Rose, what's going on? It is 5:15."

"You need to get up and get dressed." She said as she grabbed one of the big rucksacks they had brought especially for if this happened.

"Why?"

"My mum has just called me and I think what that note was warning us about is happening."

"Really?" He said throwing back the covers and getting up. "I don't understand why we have to run. We don't know anything."

"I know." She told him as she threw clothes into the rucksack.

"It just makes us look guilty."

"John, if you actually did what I asked you to do and look up the group that I told you to look up instead of just burying your head in the sand with all of this than you would know that they are ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"And I told you that we had no problem from that group because they don't exist."

"I think they do." Rose told him before throwing a shirt at him. "Get dressed we are leaving soon."

John sighed before doing as he was told. Rose got the last few bits together, placing the food and money into one of the rucksacks. She opened a drawer and picked out the parcel in it. She poured the contents of the envelope out on the worktop. She picked up the books that were sent and placed them in the rucksack before picking up the note and reading it over one more time. The note was short and sweet. It told them that there might be some people after them, an organisation. It told them that they didn't know when it was going to happen but to be prepared, with supplies and money, as cash. They had to do whatever they could not to be traced.

Rose folded it up and placed it in her pocket. She knew that she would want another look at it later. She returned back to the bedroom to see John ready, with his coat and rucksack on his back. She picked up her coat and put it on before placing the rucksack on.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As I would ever be."

It was now 5:45am. As Rose and John Smith left the house, that they had lived in since they got married a few years ago, the streets were quiet. There was no one about, with all the lights still off in every house they passed as they walked further away from the house they had brought. She pulled her coat closer to her, hoping to keep some warmth in. For an April morning, it was still quite crisp, with a slight chill in the air. Rose hoped that it wouldn't be like that all morning or even all day. They had no idea where they were going but she knew that they would have to walk for a bit before trying to hitch-hike. Anyone that would pass them now would be from where they were running from. They would ask questions that she was sure that they wouldn't be able to answer.

"You know, I do know a shorter route." John said after they had been walking for a while.

"So do I but we need to be keeping a low profile. We have no idea where these people are. It won't be for much longer. Once we hit the next town, we will hitch-hike. We will just have to decide where we are going to go."

"You're thinking about the books again."

Rose turned to him. "I can't help but think that they might have been a clue. I suppose we will find out when we meet the person who sent them to us."

"Did it never occur to you that the people after us may also have sent the books?"

It did cross her mind. It crossed her mind as soon as a package that she knew she hadn't order turned up and what the content was. But she had always wondered why someone would identify themselves, if they wanted them to walk into some sort of trap. It made no sense to her. It must have been sent from someone else. She hoped that whoever it was sent from knew more about it than they did. They had no idea what was going on and what they had seemingly got themselves into.

* * *

 _LOCATION:_ _WOLVERHAMPTON_

 _DATE: 21_ _ST_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 15:00_

The last six days had been exhausting.

They had managed to arrive in Wolverhampton, 115 miles from home. They had managed to hitch-hike quite a bit but they had walked more than they would have liked to. There were also a couple of days when they also slept rough. There was a few B&B that wouldn't accept their money because they couldn't offer them any ID to back up who they were. Rose didn't really think that they could use their own names, especially after looking through a free newspaper and seeing their names printed in there. They had just been dropped off by someone that had picked them up and settled in a cafe as they tried to work out where the were going to go next. Rose looked down at the two books in front of her.

"I still don't understand the books." John said as he joined her, placing down the tray on the table.

"I think they might be a clue as to where we should head to."

"Maybe we should have read them."

"Gawain and the Green Knight is an Arthurian story. I thought that was all set in Cornwall and Devon." John said. "I can't see how it relates to Pride and Prejudice."

"Pride and Prejudice. That is an English Classic." The person on the table next to them said. "Sorry couldn't help but overhear."

They both turned and looked at the man next to them.

"We are doing this treasure hunt thing with our friends." Rose explained. It was the only thing she could think of at that moment to explain what was going on. "We were sent these two books as some sort of clue as to where we are meant to go to meet our friends or pick up the next clue or … I don't know, we just don't know where we are meant to be going."

"Well, I know that Pride and Prejudice is set in Hertfordshire and Derbyshire mainly. Although all the places in Hertfordshire she did make up. I mean in Derbyshire, you have Chatsworth house that was used in one of the films. So my bet would be there."

Rose turned back to John. "How far are we from there?"

John took out the phone that they had brought especially for this. He loaded up the internet before putting in where they were and placing in Chatsworth. As he waited for it to load, he took a sip of his tea.

"Just looked up Gawain and the Green Knight for you." The man said, bringing their attention back to him. "There are people that believe that Lud's Church in the Peak District is the Green Chapel that Gawain went to when he faced the Green Knight. If anything, I think your friends are pointing you to the Peak District."

"It is about 70 miles from here." John offered.

"He could be right."

The whole cafe quietened down. Rose and John looked around to see them looking at them. Rose's eyes flicked to the TV set that was in the corner of the room, showing their faces, with the headline that they were dangerous fugitives and that should not be approached. The reporter when onto say that they had killed many people and any information about their whereabouts should be given to the police. Rose grabbed the books while John grabbed the food that they had brought. They made their way out of the cafe as fast as they could before the police could be called. They made their way down the streets, running like crazy. They only stopped when they reached an alleyway, taking their time to get themselves together.

"I don't think we will be hitch-hiking any more." Rose commented.

"It's going to be a long walk."

"And we are going to have to keep low now."

John let out a groan of frustration. "What is happening? That's all I want to know. Kate hasn't contacted."

"Kate? Who is Kate?"

He looked away from her, staring down the alley. She hoped that he was coming up with a good explanation. He really needed it. She had never heard of a Kate before.

"She's no one." He ended up saying. "We should get moving."

He placed his rucksack back on his back before starting to walk of.

This Kate didn't seem like no one. The way he said it made it seem that this Kate would know what was going on or she would let him know what was going on. There was a part of his life that he was rather secretive about. The part between graduating from university to getting the job he was in now. Rose was going out with him then but he would never tell her what he did for a living. Now she was worried. Did he do something and now was it coming back to haunt them?


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your reviews._

 _I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **JOHN SMITH**

 _LOCATION: 31 ENNISMORE MEWS, KNIGHTSBRIDGE, KENSINGTON AND CHELSEA, LONDON, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 21_ _ST_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 10:00_

JOHN STRAIGHTEN HIS BOW TIE BEFORE PLACING A HAND THROUGH HIS HAIR, MAKING SURE HE LOOKED THE PART IN THE MIRROR. He jogged down the stairs and used the banister to turn him down the hallway towards the kitchen. He picked up the tea that he had made earlier and took a sip of it. He leant against the worktop as he looked up at the clock.

John Smith was a young businessman with an internet based company. His company had started off small but had boomed in the last couple of years, making him a very wealth man. He was in the top 10 of wealthiest entrepreneurs under 30, being sited as the next Steve Jobs and Richard Branson. The thing was, it wasn't just him. He came up with the initial idea and it was his employees that helped him to grow the business to what it was by coming up with new ideas that he would never think of in a million years. It was the main reason why, on a Friday at just gone 10 o'clock, he was still at home. He knew that ideas came at the most unlikely times, so gives his employees every Friday morning off to come up with new ideas to brainstorm when they came in after lunch.

He was going to go in a bit earlier. He had a few things to sort out and also had a few interviews to do regarding expanding his team. New blood always helped keep the creativity flowing and they bounced ideas off of people and it helped people to get thinking.

John finished his tea and placed the mug into the sink before quickly washing it up. The office wasn't too far away and he knew he would get there in plenty of time before the first interviewee was to arrive. He grabbed his jacket as he walked through the hallway and shrugged it on before opening the front door.

The black car that pulled up caught his attention immediately. He had seen cars like that many times before and they never brought good news. He closed the door again before running up the stairs, taking two at a time. He dived under his bed and found the box that he was looking for. He took a key out of the top drawer of his bedside table and opened it. He was glad that he had kept putting cash in there, building up to a nice amount. He carefully folded it and placed it in his pockets. He shut the box back up and locked in again when he had finished.

The doorbell rang as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Mr Smith. We need to talk to you about something." The woman said through the door.

John carefully walked down the stairs, attempting to be as quiet as he could. Once he reached the bottom, he picked his sunglasses up from the table next to the door. He tried to silently lock the door, keeping the key in the door. He tiptoed down the hallway towards the kitchen, only stopping to get a rucksack out of the cupboard under the stairs. The note had told him to be prepared and that was what he took from it. He placed his sunglasses on before he left through the back door, locking it behind him.

As he started to walk down the main street, he wondered where he should be going. The clue of the books didn't help him at all and he didn't really get that much from just researching them. So not only was he being chased by some people for only one reason he could think of, and the only other person or people that knew what was going on, had sent him the most cryptic clue he could think of. Who even reads books nowadays anyway?

He knew that whatever he did. He needed to get out of London. He calmly walked into Knightsbridge tube station and placed the oyster card down. It was one that he had swiped off of someone at work and he was amazed to see that they hadn't cancelled it and that they had £50 on it. He would make sure that he would find out who's it was and give them a bonus for the money that he was going to use.

He stood on the platform, waiting for the next train. He looked up at the screen to see that the next train towards Heathrow Terminal 5 was in one minute. He placed his hands in his pockets and just tried to act natural, even though that was easier said than done. There was something about trying to act normal that just made you look even more suspicious. He was so sure that the person who worked for TFL was going to come over and ask him a question when she was asked a question by someone else. He was glad as the train came into the station and the doors flew open.

As the train set off again, John took his time to look around the carriage he was in, spotting the camera within minutes of looking. He tried to actual natural again, turning his head back to look at the route the train was taking. He knew that if he wanted to keep a low profile, he would have to pick the busier stations. However that was easier said than done at half 10 in the morning. Most people would be at work. As they pulled into South Kennington, he had come up with the station he was going to get off at. It was in that moment he wished that he had picked up a tube map as he walked through the station. He was going to get off in four stops time at Hammersmith. He would just have to be relaxed until then.

Hammersmith station could not have come sooner for John and he felt himself let out a sigh of relief as he stepped off the train. If the people were who he thought that they were, then he knew that he had spent too long on that tube. They would now be trying to track his every move. He managed to pick up a tube map and was grateful for the pen in his jacket pocket. He started to circle all the stations that he knew had a lot of footfall. The only one that was close to him was Paddington, a longer journey than he wanted.

There would have been times when John would be ecstatic that there was no one on the tube but it didn't help him in keeping low. The trip to Paddington made him even more nervous. He wished that at every stop they wouldn't wait as long. He just wanted the doors to close as soon as they could. The relief to get to Paddington was taken over by the panic of getting to Wembly. Wembly was probably the only place that he could think of in West London that would be busy. He needed it to be busy.

As soon as he left Wembly Central station, he felt a little better. He knew that there were still cameras on the streets but it was easier for him to get lost in the streets. He didn't feel like he was a sitting duck. He turned into the first small cafe that he came across and ordered a drink and something to eat before he sat down. He pulled out the copy of Gawain and the Green Knight that he was sent and started to read it for the third time. He just didn't understand what it was trying to tell him.

" _There have been reports of a couple, John and Rose Smith, have gone on the run after police tried to arrest them."_

John looked up at the TV screen to see the pictures of the people just mentioned. He recognised the guy. He had worked with him at one point.

" _They are dangerous fugitives and should not be approached. The reports have stated that they have killed a number of people and anyone with any information about their whereabouts should be give to the police immediately."_

"What?" John muttered under his breath.

He wanted to get his phone out and ring a number that he hadn't rung in years. He wanted to speak to someone that he hadn't spoken to for years. He wanted to ask them what the hell was going on.

But he didn't. He knew that they wouldn't be able to tell him anything.

Instead he finished his tea before picking up his rucksack and leaving. That was when it occurred to him that they might use his phone to find out his location. He took his phone out of his pocket and started to fiddle around with it, doing everything to turn off location or just to get the sim card out. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back after walking into someone.

"Oh my stars, are you alright?" She said, offering her hand to him to help him.

"Yeah, no damage done." John said. "I was too busy with my phone anyway."

He smiled at her and he just took the time to take her in. She was small, he guess not much taller than 5 foot. She had these beautiful brown eyes that he knew he could just find himself getting lost in. Then the reality hit as he took in her rucksack. What if she was the person to send the books?

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"The rucksack."

She turned and looked at the strap on her shoulder. "Just … I am on the run from some people for a reason that is unknown to myself." She said really fast.

"I am too." He whispered. "Are you the person that sent the books?"

"No, why would you think that I sent the books?"

"You look like you could be a school teacher."

"I am a school teacher." She said, looking rather offended by his statement. "Come on we better get moving. We have been talking out in the open for too long." She took his arm and pulled him to get him to start walking. "Don't worry. I know where we are heading."

"Where?"

"Look either we could rent a car or train it." She told him.

"Could we train it? Just I don't know how to drive and I think it would be unfair for you to do all the driving."

She turned and looked at him. "I suppose there are worse ways to get there. We need to go to Wembley Central before getting off at Watford Junction and then getting another train from there. There is a little bit of a gap between trains but we need to buy tickets." She explained.

"So where are we going?"

"I will explain when we are on that train."

"I'm John by the way." He said as they got on the tube."

"Clara."

The trip from Wembley Central and Watford Junction was quick and with Clara talking to him, it helped calm him down. But when they had brought their ticket to their train to Birmingham and sitting down, John became more and more nervous. He felt like they were sitting at the station for too long. The train needed to go soon. He still didn't calm down even when the train did pull away. All his training was coming back to him and he was combing terrified about what was happening. He didn't like not knowing. He always liked being the person who was holding all the cards, not trying to guess them.

"We are going to the Peak District." Clara said.

"Sorry."

"Peak District. Pride and Prejudice has many settings but there were only a few that Jane Austen didn't make up. One place is Chatsworth House and Bakewell and … basically the Peak District. I knew that all already because I love the book and have read it a number of times and I get my students to read it. I mean just from Pride and Prejudice, I would have known that we would have to go to the Peak District. Gawain and the Green Knight stumped me until I got my students to do a presentation on it and they added that Lud's Church in the Peak District is thought to be the Green Chapel. So the books point towards the Peak District. It would have been nice to have a specific place but I am sure we will work it out."

John just nodded at her. She had lost him when she started to talk about Pride and Prejudice. The fact that they had remained on the platform longer than he would have liked and the journey to Birmingham was taking too long, he was getting more and more anxious.

"We've been on this train too long." He muttered. "Plus they will have people in Birmingham."

"We will get to Birmingham at rush hour or there about. Anyone placed their to get us won't be able to because we could just sink into the crowd. Stop worrying."

"No we are getting off now." He said as he grabbed his rucksack and made his way to the door as they pulled into Coventry.

John heard her sigh but he just didn't like it. He just had to get off the train.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **CLARA OSWALD**

 _LOCATION: COAL HILL SCHOOL, SHOREDITCH, HACKNEY, LONDON, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 21_ _ST_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 12:20_

"OKAY GUYS, WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE THEMES IN THE BOOK?" Clara said to the class.

She watched as all of them avoid eye contact with her. Some of them just looked down at the desk. Some of them looked at the book, flicking through the pages in hope that it might give them some inspiration. The rest of them looked through their notes, hoping that there was something that they had written that would help them out.

"Come on guys." She said, before she pushed herself off her desk and grabbed the eraser for the whiteboard. She wrote Pride and Prejudice on the top of the board. "Okay, let's look at this from a different angle. What have we so far learnt about Elizabeth or Mr Darcy or any other character we have come across? I will take shoutouts."

As soon as she said that, the room seemed to come to life. They started saying so much that Clara had a job to keep up with them, asking them in the end to come up and write any points that they thought of. She grabbed a different colour pen before stepping up to the board.

"These are really good points." She circled a few together. "Can anyone tell me the link between the ones that are circled together."

She cursed the bell as it went off. She really though she had more time that she actually did.

"Feel free to take a photo. Your homework will be to be able to tell me the link between the circled points." She shouted over the top of them.

Clara left the notes up for a little while, making sure that everyone either had written it down or had taken a picture of it. As the last person left the room, she grabbed the eraser and cleaned the board off, leaving it ready for the next class she had. She grabbed her bag before she left her room, closing the door behind her. She smiled as one of the receptionist ran up to her.

"Miss Oswald, there are some men here to speak to you. They came while you were teaching so I have managed to put them off but they won't give me a reason as to why they are here or what they want with you."

 _So this is what that note meant._ Clara thought before she smiled at her. "Tell them that I will be with them in a bit. I have just remembered that I have left my phone in the classroom."

She watched her walk off before Clara started walking in the opposite direction. She walked into one of the cupboards and grabbed the rucksack that she placed their daily. She stuffed her handbag inside before she put her arms through the straps. She knew that she would bring attention to herself but she would rather draw attention to her students and fellow colleagues rather than the men waiting in reception for her. She pulled a face as Mr Armitage walked up to her.

"Miss Oswald, are you going somewhere?" He said as he got closer to her

"Umm, it is a … personal matter." She turned around as she passed him, walking backwards. "I am sorry Mr Armitage but I will be needing some time off work. I don't know how long and I am sorry it is such sort notice but I really need this time."

She turned back around and made her way towards Adrian's room. She opened the door and glad that he was there.

"Where are you going?" He asked when she walked over to the window.

"The drop from you window isn't as bad as the drop from mine. Look, Adrian, I promise you I haven't done anything bad but there might just be some things that will be said about me that aren't true. I have just been told to not get caught and that is what I am doing." She said before she dropped the rucksack out of the window. "Have fun teaching these kids. I will miss it." She smiled at him before she dropped out of the window.

The drop wasn't too bad and she was glad that there was grass under his windows. Hers was definitely a bigger drop and on to concrete. She picked herself up and her rucksack before making her way towards her bike. She placed the helmet on as soon as she could before she jumped on and kicked her motorbike into life. There was a shout for her to stop but she was already well on her way when she heard it.

She had already planned the route she was going to take to get to Wembley. She hoped that there would still be the lunch time rush as people tried to get something to eat or to meetings. She knew that she could safely navigate the streets even at the busiest times. She just hoped whoever was after her would be in a car.

It took her just under an hour to get to her destination. She took off her helmet and smiled at the man that walked up to her.

"Please say my dad did call." She said to him.

"He did. And we do have the space to store it for a bit."

"I would love to say when I will be back for it."

"It is very nice."

Clara looked down at the bike. "It is. I just wish I could take it with me but I would need to change the number plate of it and I don't particularly want to try that and I think that might just bring some attention to myself."

"Don't worry. It will be safe here."

"Thanks." She told him before giving him the keys and her helmet. She didn't really need it any more.

Clara left the garage, a quick look over her shoulder at her motorbike. She had saved up a long time to buy it and, with protests from her dad, spent her time researching them so that she would get one that she would like and be reliable.

She turned down a few roads before a man walked into her, causing him to fall over.

"Oh my stars, are you alright?" She said, offering her hand to him to help him.

* * *

 _LOCATION:_ _COVENTRY STATION, COVENTRY, WEST MIDLANDS, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 21_ _ST_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 15:30_

She huffed as she watched the train go. She was sure that there would be another one along but she didn't understand why John had made them get off. She looked up at the board.

"Look the next one to Birmingham is in 12 minutes. We could get on that one."

"We aren't going to Birmingham." He said.

"I have planned to go to Birmingham."

"There must be another way to this Chatsworth house than going to Birmingham."

"We need to get to Chesterfield. It is a more direct route. We can get there sooner and then we can be in the picturesque Peak District." She took out her phone. "But no, don't worry. I will find a different route."

"What are you doing?" He said, through his teeth, trying to get her phone off her.

"Relax. Unlike you, I thought about it. Pay as you go SIM, paid for in cash, credit put on with cash. See I am better at this than you."

John huffed at her before he took in the station.

Clara rolled her eyes as she opened up the relevant app that she needed. They would get lost in Birmingham. She just could see how he didn't see that. She put their location in to the app before where they needed to get to. The obvious route was to go to Birmingham before heading towards Chesterfield. She opened up maps and did the same search, managing to find a different route.

"Chose now, Birmingham or Leicester?" She said to him.

"Really? There is no way to keep to towns." He said, coming over to her and looking over her shoulder at the results of her search.

"How much do you think a school teacher gets? In London as well. I don't actually have that much disposal income after I pay my rent and bills. I have to save before I can go out spending money. What do you just have so much money that it doesn't actually matter?"

Clara did feel sorry for him as he looked a little embarrassed.

"Maybe I do. Entrepreneur. Well that is the class that I fall into." He said.

"Look Leicester isn't as big as Birmingham. I suggest that we get on the next train there and get off in Nuneaton. It is a small town and we might as well stop off somewhere to re-stock and re-plan about what we are going to do. We can find a B&B or something like that and stay the night there."

John nodded at her and together, they left the platform that they were on before trying to find the platform that they needed to be on for the new route they were going to take.

* * *

 _LOCATION:_ _CHASE INN, NUNEATON, WARWICKSHIRE, WEST MIDLANDS, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 21_ _ST_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 17:00_

From the outside the B&B looked like a pub and that suited Clara fine. She was sure that they could just blend in here once they had put their stuff into their room. They hadn't really talked about the role that they were going to take until they asked for a room.

"You are in luck, we have one double room left." The woman said.

Clara opened her mouth to argue that they weren't together and was quite lucky that John wasn't in earshot. He was looking at the pictures on the wall. It would be a good cover. A young couple travelling around, seeing the sights that Britain had to offer.

"Thank you. Can we talk later about how long we will need a room for? Just I need to talk to him about what we are going to do. It has just been a bit of a spontaneous trip."

The woman smiled at her. "Of course. I remember what it was like to be young and in love. Come on I will show you to your room."

"John, darling." Clara said to get his attention.

He gave her a confused look and she nodded her head to the stairs. He followed her up and she knew that she would have some questions to answer after what she had just said. The woman opened the door to the room and gave Clara the keys and told them both when they served breakfast and where was the best place to get some dinner. She thanked her before they entered the room properly. Clara threw her rucksack down and laid down on the bed.

"What was that back there? And I thought you said you were getting us a twin room."

"Yeah, sorry, emergency, you are now my boyfriend." She said as she sat up.

The flustered look on his face was actually quite cute.

"I am a bit rusty." He admitted after a while.

"If it is any consolation, I am a bit rusty as well." Clara made herself comfortable on the bed, kicking of her shoes and resting against the headboard. She pulled out her phone again. "If we plan it right and to keep you calmer, we could get a train that gets into Leicester and then be on a train to Chesterfield within a matter of minutes. It would probably be best if we went at rush hour as well. Will mean that we will have to get a train that leaves here at 7:51 to arrive in Leicester at 8:15." She paused for a moment. "Even though that will mean that our train to Chesterfield will leave at 8:30."

"No that is way too long."

"Look, we won't take them. We can ask them if it would be okay to store them somewhere."

"What happens if we meet the people that we need to be meeting up with?"

"Then … we will work that out." Clara went back to her phone. "We would then arrive in Chesterfield at 9:27. Umm, we would have to get two buses to then get to Chatsworth house."

"Are you sure that whoever we are going to meet up with will be there?" John said when he joined her on the bed.

"Would you not think? Unless we also check out this Lud's Church as well. The books pointed to the Peak District but I don't think they realised how big the Peak District. Maybe they thought that they would have more time to send more books to point us into a more accurate direction. I don't know. But we have to try."

She bit her lip as she waited for him to say something. He sighed as he thought over what she had said.

"I think we should leave this for a moment and go and get some dinner. We can discuss it more later and make a decision then."

Clara secretly hope that they were going to end up going to Chatsworth House. With Pride and Prejudice being one of her favourite books, to have the chance to look around somewhere where the book was set excited her. She would just have to persuade John that it would be worth their time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Please enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **AMY WILLIAMS**

 _LOCATION: 3 FROBISHER MEWS, LEADWORTH, GLOUCESTER, GLOUCESTERSHIRE, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 23_ _RD_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 13:30_

AMY QUICKLY RE-READ WHAT SHE HAD JUST WRITTEN BEFORE FEELING SATISFIED THAT SHE HAD GOT ACROSS WHAT SHE WANTED TO GET ACROSS. She would probably read it later and change something to it but for the moment she was pleased at where she had got to. She looked at the clock in the corner of her screen to realise that it had just gone half one. She was in a good place to have a break from the writing. She picked up her mug before she left the study to go to the kitchen. She placed the mug down before picking up the kettle and going to fill it up.

As she stood at the sink, she watched the men looking at the house. It wasn't something that was unusual, they lived in a rather picturesque house. A proper country cottage. There were many people that stopped as they walked around, looking at it, making her feel very lucky to live where she did. Just these men didn't look like they had gone for a walk around the village as tourist. These men were in suits and had the look that they were there for a reason. She flipped the lid of the kettle down before grabbing her mug and filling it with water to wash it out. She wasn't having another cup of coffee at home today.

She jogged up the stairs before grabbing the two rucksacks on the landing. She cursed as she saw that Rory, yet again, didn't take his to work as she had asked. She was trying not to draw attention to herself, how was she meant to do that carrying two very large rucksacks. She went back to the study and close her laptop. She debated about taking it before grabbing the cover she had brought for it and slipping it inside. It could be useful to have. She placed it in the rucksack before heading towards the back door. She turned, realising that she hadn't locked the front door when the doorbell rang. There was no way that she could lock in now.

Amy carried on her plan, remembering to lock the back door. She was glad that their neighbour was in her garden as she climbed over the fence.

"Amy, what ..."

Amy placed her finger on her lips as soon as she could. "You know that thing we talked about." She whispered.

The woman nodded.

"Well I need to go now. I have just realised I haven't locked my front door." She held up her keys. "Here are my keys. Could you just go and lock it for me as I need to get off. Keep the keys till I get back." She turned to leave but stopped. "And tell the men at my door that we went away a few days ago."

"They aren't bailiffs, are they?"

Amy didn't know how to answer that question without it seeming suspicious. She knew that silence was probably more suspicious but she hoped that if she left now, she might just get ahead of them. She knew the village like the back of her hand, every pathway and shortcut. As she trekked along the back of the gardens, she took her phone out of her pocket and called her husband.

" _Amy, you are glad you caught me. I am about to go back on shift."_

"Meet me where we had our first kiss." She said.

" _What?"_

"Meet me where we had our first kiss. Come on you're sentimental enough to remember something like that."

" _Amy, I can't just abandon my shift."_

"And I can't abandon my husband. Look just say that you have a family emergency. Say you Dad has collapsed or something. Rory, they are at the house now. How long do you think it will take to get to the hospital? They probably know you work there. They could even be on their way there now."

" _Right, I see. I will be there soon. That you for letting me know."_ Rory said.

She hoped that someone had walked in at that point and he was going to say the lie that she had just given him. Poor innocent Rory, having to lie to his line manager. Amy knew that he would feel bad about doing it and she felt bad about making him lie about his dad's state of health but she needed him by her side.

She didn't have to wait too long at their chosen destination. He kissed her as soon as he reached her.

"Bring back memories?" She asked with a smile.

"I can't believe I have just lied to them." Rory said as he picked up his rucksack.

"Good thing that there is patient confidentiality. At least they can't check to see if you were lying."

"Well if it is anything like what we have seen all over the news, I might never be able to work as a nurse again."

Amy pondered on what he said. He was right in that fact if they put something damaging about him drugging patients or abusing his position. She, on the other hand, only probably had to deal with either a very angry publisher because she disappeared and may have to persuade another publishers to take her on afterwards. Her job wasn't in jeopardy over this.

They walked along the fields until they reached the next village and then jumped on the first bus out of there. Amy noted the cameras and made sure that they either sat under them or with their backs to them. It wasn't the easiest thing to do in the world but they had to make do with the circumstances that they were in.

"England or Wales?" Amy asked.

"Sorry?"

"I think that we should go to Wales because it is more remote. I am sure we could hide out in some farm or something like that."

"Yes it is more remote and we are more likely to get lost and not know where we are. The note that came with the books made it seem like there were others. I know we haven't really thought about them since they were delivered for a third time, the sender being rather persistent in getting them to us. Maybe they are some sort of clue as to where we are going."

Amy couldn't argue with his logic, so opened her phone, swapping her SIM card over with a different one beforehand, and opening up the internet to research Pride and Prejudice. She chose that one as it was the one she could remember. She had done it at school but was too busy talking to pay attention. She now wished that Rory was in that class with her. He would have listened and knew the reason why they were sent it, not just look up a summary of the book when she needed to write the essay.

"Right. Pride and Prejudice. All these places are imaginary except for links to Derbyshire. Bakewell, Chatsworth, Matlock, Dove Dale, and the Peak." She said, reading from her phone. She quickly typed in Bakewell. "Bakewell is in the Peak District." She typed Chatsworth. "Chatsworth is in the Peak District. Chatsworth house." She typed Matlock. "Matlock is just outside. On the south eastern edge of the Peak District." She typed Dove Dale. "Dove Dale is in the Peak District." She locked her phone. "Okay, it seems like someone wants us to head to the Peak District."

"So England it is." Rory said.

She hoped that other people were involved. She had no idea what was going on and she was sure that Rory didn't knew either. They were running away from people for an unknown reason. She wondered whether there was any reason for them to run. They were innocent. They had no idea what was going on. But the note that was sent, if found, would confirm some sort of guilt. Amy sighed back into her seat. Hopefully everything will become clear once they got the Peak District.

* * *

 _LOCATION:_ _CITY LODGE GUESTHOUSE, GLOUCESTER, GLOUCESTERSHIRE, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 23_ _RD_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 21:30_

Amy read over the note as Rory joined her in bed. She just wanted some clue as to where they were going and who they were meeting. They knew the Peak District but the Peak District was massive. How were they meant to find who had ever sent those books if they didn't have a clear location? Rory had remembered the other book that was sent and on looking up where it was set, they realised that Pride and Prejudice and Gawain and the Green Knight were set on either side of the Peak District. It didn't make any sense. Where were they meeting this person or people?

"Don't look too much into it?" Rory said as he lied down.

"Where are we meant to go? Are we meant to take a trip around the Peak District, asking everyone if they sent us some books? I am going to give whoever sent these books a piece of my mind when I finally meet them."

"Maybe we should have brought them and read them. Maybe the person had highlighted or underlined something that might just lead us to where they might be."

"I suppose the decision is, do we make camp closer to Lud's Church or Chasworth House?"

Rory tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. "Chatsworth." He said after a while. "Gawain and the Green Knight was probably just something to give the clue but it wouldn't be where you would think of. All of the Arthurian legend is based in Cornwall. Maybe that was just a … I don't know, a subtle hint to the Peak District and Pride and Prejudice was the hint as to where we should go." He picked her phone up off the bed. "Look, you said about Bakewell. Well Bakewell isn't too far from Chatsworth and Chatsworth House. My punt would be there. I don't know though. I am only guessing."

Amy looked back at the note. What her husband had just said had made some sort of sense. Good old Rory, always seeing the things that she would miss. So they now know where they were heading and after a quick search, they realised that they weren't that far. It was only about two and half hours by car or about three hours by public transport. It just a case of choosing how they were going to do it.

Just the other thing that was on her mind was, how did they know that they would have to go on the run?

* * *

 _LOCATION:_ _KINGS COURT COTTAGE, BAKEWELL, PEAK DISTRICT & DERBYSHIRE DALES_ _ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 25_ _TH_ _APRIL_

 _TIME: 15:00_

"I've got the keys." Rory said when he rejoined her.

"But we must be on the books."

"See that is the twist in it all. She has kept us off the books and the cottage is now on the internet as being refurbished. Just I agreed that we would do any jobs for her that she needed done. So basically we are paying to say in the house, but working to keep us off the books."

Amy thought about it for a bit. "Okay that is a fair deal."

She grabbed his hand as he started walking. It might not be ideal being at the beck and call of someone but if it meant that they might just escape some suspicion, then it would have to work. They would just have to wait and see if this mysterious person would show themselves and give them some answers.

If anything, she was glad to be away from it all. It had been ages since they had taken a break from life. Rory's job took away most of their spare time, not allowing them to do much because he was always working or working the next day. They could just have a chance to be together and have a bit of time to themselves. Maybe they might get a free day just to wonder around the place. They were in a national park. It would be nice to take in some of the views as well as being on the run. Maybe there was a positive side to this as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **MARTHA JONES**

 _LOCATION:_ _ROALD DAHL PLASS, CARDIFF BAY, CARDIFF, WALES_

 _DATE: 25_ _TH_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 19:00_

MARTHA SIGHED AS SHE CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND HER BEFORE LOCKING IT. She thought that with, at one point, being a junior doctor, she would get used to night shifts. But this job wasn't like being a junior doctor, this job was totally different. She didn't really know why she had taken on this job when she was asked to take the position that she did, but she was tired of being overworked and it was a good offer. The move from London to Cardiff wasn't as hard as she thought. Her mum didn't want her to take the job and go but she knew if she didn't, she would be stuck. She didn't want to be stuck, at home, working a job she wasn't sure about any more. If another job could help her find what she wanted out of life, then she was going to take it.

She jogged up the stairs as she reached where she worked now, swiping her card and entering the lift. The organisation she worked for now had been set up by Queen Victoria to monitor a few things. It was mainly about aliens, which most people just thought she was going mad in her old age. From what Martha had seen, it might not be as fair from the truth. She hadn't actually meet an alien but there were a few things that they would investigate that there was no logical explanation for it. It seemed a little childish to then blame aliens but it was part of their job. To investigate whether aliens existed.

They did more than that though. They weren't like a branch off the police, but like another government organisation, with a mission of looking after the people. Anything was a bit suspicious would be sent to them.

She was apprehensive when she took on the job, due to the lack of job description, but she enjoyed it and the people she worked with.

"And there she is, Martha Jones." Jack said when he saw her.

"Evening." She said, smiling at both him and Ianto. She placed her back in her locker before taking her position at her desk. "Anything? Or is it going to be another quiet night?"

Jack looked at Ianto before back at her. "You haven't been watching the news, have you?"

"You told me not to. It is usually doom and gloom anyway. Someone has died, there is a conflict here."

"John has gone on the run with Rose." Jack said.

Martha sat up a little straighter. "What?"

"They are apparently dangerous and have killed a number of people. There is also a business man from London who has blackmailed his way to where he is now and is being charged with fraud. A school teacher who is being said to be grooming her pupils, with one report that she slept with one. The latest is a couple from Gloucester. The man has been drugging his patents while his wife has been committing murders and then using them as the 'inspiration' for her books."

She stared at him. "What?!"

Jack shrugged at her. "I know it sounds like something out of a book or a TV show. But what if they are something to do with that note and those books?"

Her eyes flicked to the books on her desk. "The school teacher could have sent them."

"No, I don't think she knows what is going on. The one that sent the books knows something that we don't. Maybe we know something that we don't realise that we know."

"You know there is a part of John's life that he doesn't talk about, what if it has something to do with that part of his life? What if the past is coming back to haunt him? Maybe because we know he, they think we know whatever he knows." She sighed. "I don't know I am just theorising."

"It's not a bad theory." Ianto offered, breaking his silence. "It could be along the right lines. I tried looking more in the story earlier, mainly trying to find the names of the people that they had supposedly killed. There were a number but here are just a few. Jan Alleman, Anders Andersen, Jan Jensen, Jane Doe, Tommy Atkins, Dai Jones and a John Smith."

"Wait, isn't Jane Doe a placeholder name? I would guess that it is the female equivalent to John Doe." Martha commented.

"Which is what I thought. After not finding any other information out about their 'victims', I looked up placeholder names. Every single name was a placeholder name. The Tommy Atkins threw me but that is a military placeholder name."

"So we got back to the idea that they have been framed." Jack said.

"I don't think they have just been framed." Martha said as she picked up the note. "This says that an organisation would be looking for us and when they come to get us, then we should run. What if they are isolating us? I still don't understand why."

"Which goes back to John's past." Jack said. "We are being framed as dangerous people because they want us because of something that has happened in the past."

"We just need to know what that something is."

Before they could speak more about it, the alarm sounded, meaning someone was trying to force their way into the facility.

"And now they are after us." Jack commented.

Martha ran over to where they had rucksacks, ready and waiting for them since they read the note. She turned to give Jack his to see him lip locked with Ianto. There were times when she admired their relationship. There were times when she was jealous of their relationship, making her want what they had and just making her feel lonely for not having someone to lean on and confine in. She wanted what they had. But at this point, with the alarm blaring and the notes words, it was just annoying.

"Jack." She said.

They didn't exactly jump apart, they took their time in parting. Martha knew that every second they remained kissing, the less distance that they were going to get on the people trying to get them. As soon as they did part, she grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him away from his lover.

"Stall them, won't you Ianto?" She shouted over her shoulder as she pulled Jack to the exit.

"What was that for?" Jack asked when he had sorted himself out.

"We need to get away from these guys, not get caught while you are snogging your boyfriend."

"Someone sounds a little jealous."

"I am not jealous." She said a bit too quickly for her own liking. "I would just like to know what is going on without being in their control."

"We could get it on if you want."

"I don't think I am your type." She said as she swiped her card, opening the door to the mild April night.

"Everything is my type." Jack argued.

"Not the time Jack." She said, trying not to be annoyed by him.

There were times when she would enjoy the friendly banter, but this just wasn't the time or place. It was the only thing she disliked about him. Sometimes he just wouldn't take anything seriously. Everything had to have a joke or be sexualised. There were times when he was serious and she just wished he would take this a little more seriously.

They walked out into the night and Martha was just a little glad that she had warn darker clothes than she usually would. She hoped that it would make them less conspicuous. They walked through alleyways for a while before hitting the main road. The streets were quiet. She supposed that not many people would be out this late on a Tuesday evening. It just made them harder to blend into the crowd.

"Spilt up?" Jack muttered to her.

"Meeting point?"

"Cardiff Central." He looked at his watch. "Try and get there for about nine then we could jump on a train to Swansea."

"Plan on the train?"

"Yeah, shall we spilt?"

"See you at Cardiff Central."

She looked over her left shoulder at the traffic before she crossed to road, leaving Jack. She looked at her watch to see that she had just over half an hour to get to Cardiff Central. She could easily get there with just enough time to get a ticket for her journey. She knew that she could take a bus or a train to get there, but with the time she had, it would be stupid not to walk. She turned onto Bute Street when she found herself in a bit of trouble. At the shout of hey, she turned to look at the person before running as they ran at her. The route she was going to take was now useless. She turned left down Hannah Street before seeing Canal Park. It was the time when she wished parks had more trees. She could hear the men behind her, their feet hitting the ground as hard as hers.

She just had to shake them, maybe giving them a tour of Cardiff. She took a right and ran out of the park. She was glad that there weren't any cars or that nobody else was out. She took a punt as turned down on Heol Glanrheidol and then Reresby Ct. She thought she had made the wrong choice as she saw the wall in front of her but managed to clear it by jumping and rolling over it. She took a glance behind her to see that it didn't stop them either. She was now getting closer to Cardiff Central. She needed to find a way to shift them.

The shot fired at her caused her not only to flinch but to also slow down. They were prepared to shoot at her. With that realisation, she knew that she had to lose them. She ran down Canal Parade and used the corner to find a hiding spot. She took in a breath and slowly let it out, even though her body wanted her to gasp to get the air into her lungs. She heard them run past, glad that they were stupid enough to carry on running. She knew that she couldn't stay there for long. They would search the area soon. She stood up and ran to get to Cardiff Central.

She brought her ticket and was glad that Jack was there and that the train had arrived. They smiled at each other before jumping on. It was only then that Martha noticed that Jack was holding his arm and that point was soaked in blood. She grabbed him and pulled him towards the toilet.

"People will talk." He said when she had put down the toilet seat and sat him down on it.

"Well you did say everyone was your type." She joked with him. "They shot at you as well."

"I didn't realise until I got onto the platform."

"It needs sorting. This will draw attention to us."

"And not dragging me into the toilets won't."

Martha opened her mouth to argue but decided against it. "You need treating and I think we will get more stares if I do it out there." She lowered his hand and opened the rip up a bit more. "Did it really have to go in?"

She told him to take off his shirt as she dug into her rucksack. She took out the first aid kit she had packed herself and her manicure kit. She took the twisters out.

"This might hurt." She said.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to keep it in until we aren't somewhere so public?"

Martha couldn't disagree with him. The bullet needed to come out but then he would also need stitches. On a moving train, she wouldn't have the accuracy she would have liked. She might end up doing more harm than good. She ripped open the first aid kit and started to wrap it up, just trying to stop the blood flow.

They came out of the toilet and made their way over to a seat, with a few stares.

"I know the books pointed to the Peak District, but I don't think it will be safe for us to follow the others. I think we were the closest to getting caught. They will be on our tail." Jack muttered.

"Then where are we going to go?"

"Snowdonia. It will be easier and we have miles of rugged Welsh countryside to keep them at bay. I think our main priority is keeping people safe."

"Good idea." She told him as she sat back in her seat to try and enjoy their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

_Guys._

 _Do you not like this story?_

 _What can I do to improve on it?_

 _Is it the lengthy chapters?_

 _Just wondering._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **JOHN SMITH**

 _LOCATION:_ _SCHOOL OF HUMANITIES, UNIVERSITY OF GLASGOW, GLASGOW, SCOTLAND_

 _DATE: 28_ _TH_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 10:30_

"THERE ARE A NUMBER OF BOOKS THAT EXPLORE THE THEME OF CLASS. The one that has probably just come to mind would be Dickens with his books, Oliver Twist and Great Expectations. But there are others. If you are into your American fiction, then the Great Gatsby and The Help are perfect examples. Even the Russian, Anna Karenina. But the one that come to my mind was Jane Austen, with Sense and Sensibility, and as one of my former students would argue is her best work, Pride and Prejudice. Now if we use Pride and Prejudice as an example ..." John lost his flow as one of his colleagues burst into the lecture theatre.

"Men, asking for you, waiting in your office." River said out of breath.

He looked up at the clock. Couldn't they have waited just another half an hour? He would have to leave the class. These were the people that she was on about. Maybe he should have disappeared when Rose and John Smith went on the run. He turned back to his class and pushed himself off the desk.

"I am sorry but I will have to leave you. I will arrange appropriate cover but in the meanwhile, do not believe anything that you hear on the news about me. It is all lies and just making me look bad. I promise you that whatever the news says, I haven't done it. Got that? You are free to go but I want an essay on the themes that we have discussed today by the time I get back. Although I don't know how long that will be so I want one in by the end of term."

He grabbed his bag before walking out of the lecture theatre, with River close behind him.

"John, what's going on?"

"Would you sort the cover for me?" He said ignoring her question.

"John, what have you done now?"

He turned to look at her before wishing that he didn't. She was giving him a look that he knew meant that she was going to get the reason out of him whether he liked it or not. It was the worse thing about their marriage, which broke down because neither of them felt like they could trust the other. They were probably just better off as friends.

"They have been watching me for a while. It's nothing that I have done but it is something that someone wants. That is all I know so that is all I can tell you."

"Does this have anything to do with the books?" She paused. "Do you not think I will notice when you have a box of books delivered to you door and then see the packages that you put together? You really shouldn't have allowed your office to remained unlocked if you didn't want me knowing. I did wonder why you were sending something to Clara Oswald. I just thought you might have come to your senses and realised that your arguments in your seminars was actually you two flirting."

John just groaned. Not because of what she had just said but because he had just sent out another two books to make sure that they got that they were meant to be heading to the Peak District. He didn't mind if he had to drive around the Peak District looking for them. He knew who they were, they didn't know who he was. Expect for one but he didn't think that she would suspect that it was him. Clara Oswald. Top of his class. What River had just said wasn't wrong but she would never like someone like him in that way.

"Look, I hope to be back soon. Hopefully this will either blow over or will be resolved." He heard her stop walking with him and was glad that she had left him alone.

He jogged across the car park to his car and threw his bag in the back before jumping into the driving seat. He push the car into gear before he left, trying to make it look as natural as possible. As soon as he was out of Glasgow, down some country road, he pulled over and changed the number plates of the car. He knew that they would know that, like the information that he knew about the others. It would just buy him some time if anything.

Ever since he was given the message that someone could be after them and then the organisation given, John had made the plans that he had. Someone had to be organised and it was down to him. He had to pick somewhere that was central to all of them, which happened to be the Peak District. Then he had to get that message across and get them so that they were ready. He thought about highlighting parts of the books to try and make it easier but he knew that if they were intercepted then it would give them a clue. They just had to work it out themselves.

He put on some music before he started to relax properly. All he knew was that the organisation was after them. He hoped that they didn't expect him to know more than he did.

He was also trying to find why them. He knew why he had been chosen but he just couldn't work out the rest. It just confused him to no end. Rose and John Smith, a shop assistant and a doctor. Martha Jones, the doctor turned civil servant. Jack Harkness, a civil servant. Donna Nobel, a secretary. John Smith, the wealth businessman. Amy and Rory Williams, an author and a nurse. And Clara Oswald, a school teacher.

It just seemed like a weird mix of people to be thrown together. He knew that there must be some secrets. Maybe the other John's were like him. Maybe that was why there were three John Smiths. The first thing that they will have to do is to find different names. There could be three Johns. It would just get confusing.

He made a detour to the Lake District. The only person he couldn't deliver the books to was Donna, being told after the third try that she had moved to the Lake District with a rather passive aggressive note. He just had to make her see that it was her worth to go with him. He pulled up outside the address that was sent with the note. It was now just trying to make the woman inside to understand what was happening.

John got out of the car and walked up to the door before giving it three firm knocks. He waited for a bit before knocking again. He continued to do this until she opened the door.

"Read the sign mister. No cold callers." She shouted at him when she opened the door.

"I'm not a cold caller."

"Then what do you want?" Donna said before crossing her arms across her chest.

"You need to go with me."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Look there are these people, an organisation that knows a lot about you. But probably, like me, not know that you have moved from London to the Lake District. You actually have the advantage over them and I need you to take it. This organisation is after you and me and a group of other people that we need to met up with. I don't know what they want with us but I know that they are an extremely dangerous organisation and should not be messed with."

Donna looked at him like he was some madman and probably he did look a madman. A Scot ranting on her doorstep about how she was in danger because of an organisation that she had no idea existed. Maybe he need to try a different tactic. He wasn't good with people. He would usually just tell them how it was without thinking about emotions and complicated things like that. Over the last couple of years, he had got better. Maybe he needed to use his newfound skills.

"You are in danger. I am in danger. If you stay here and they get you, I would hate to think what they would do to you. You must have seen the news, they are spreading lies about people. We need to meet up with these people and form a plan so that we can either stop what is happening or just wait it out for someone else to stop what is happening. I had to do some research and I know that you know John Smith, the one they are saying has killed people with his wife, Rose. They will know that as well. They will use you to try and get him. I don't want anyone to be used."

He was glad when he saw that she took in what he had said. He wished that he had met her under better circumstances. He wished that he was meeting all these other people under better circumstances. Expect for Clara, he had met her under goodish circumstances. Maybe for not what he wanted but he was sure that she wouldn't want him anyway. It was something of fiction.

"So what do I need?"

John blinked at her. "Sorry?"

"Do you not want me to come with you now?" She left the door open for him to follow her in. "What will I need to pack?"

"Essentials. Clothes, food, water. Cash, if you have any." He said as entered her house.

He hoped that she was quick at packing. He had already been here longer than he wanted to be. He took a quick noisy around, not really believing that this was the sort of house that she would live in. He just expected something a little different. From the front door, there was a living room off to the right and a dinning room to the left. A corridor lead you either to the stairs or the kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen, grimacing at the retro look of the house. This is somewhere where you lived when you retired and was giving up on life. He went through the cupboards to try and see if she had anything of any use. He took a few things, canned items as well as rice and pasta. It was things that would keep for a while.

He was shocked when he returned to the door. "Donna, we aren't going on holiday." He said as he looked down at the suitcases.

"Well you could have been a little more specific. What did you want me to use?"

"A rucksack." He walked passed her, trying to ignore the hat box that was there. "I have a spare one in the car." He threw over his shoulder.

He got her to pack the essentials. He had to argue to her that she wouldn't need the hat in the box or the swimming costume that she had originally packed. She was obviously someone that hadn't been on the run before. Maybe if she had got the note that he had sent to the others she would be more prepared. He was just glad to get away when they finally left her house.

Donna was a talker. Part of him wondered if she was going to shut up. The journey was about three hours the way that he was going to go. He wasn't sure that he could deal with her, mainly talking at him, for that long. He was glad when she quietened down when he would just answer her questions with a one word answer or a hum of agreement. If anything, he didn't know where they were going to start to try and find the others. Part of him hoped that they would either be by Lud's Church or Chatsworth house, as that was where the two books pointed them to.

"So where are we headed?" She asked.

"The Peak District. That is where I sent the others."

"How did you sent them there?"

"I posted them books, which you would have got if you still lived in your address in London. It was a clue to a central place for all of us."

"Why would you think to do that? Have you done this before?"

John didn't answer her and was glad when they reached the junction off the M6 that they needed. Donna continued to ask him questions that he was ignoring, refusing to answer. There was a reason why he couldn't answer her questions. He just couldn't tell her that he couldn't answer her questions because of that said reason. He was glad that they were almost there. There would be more people but it would just get him away from her questions. He passed two walkers and stopped when he saw who they were in his mirror. He put his window down and shouted at them to get in.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **...**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 18_ _TH_ _JUNE 2005_

 _TIME: 12:00_

"DO YOU READ ME?" The person looked at the different screens in hope to find the person they were looking for.

Something had happened and something had gone wrong. They wanted to know. They couldn't lose this person. Not now. They were the best at what they did. They needed someone like this. It was the reason the organisation started up again after closing down back in 1989. This was the new start that they needed.

The person began to curse as someone told them that they could be found. They were going to be shut down again for sure. They would just have to make their investor see that once they found someone else, everything would be okay.

" _Man down."_ A weak voice said through the speaker.

"Sorry."

" _Task incomplete. Man down. Suppose it is time to get someone else in. I knew I wouldn't be in this role forever."_

The camera's finally found him. Even in black and white, they could see that the person had been shot. The darker patch where their hand was gave it away. Man down.

"Goodnight Doctor."

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 28TH APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 15:00_

A shrill laugh left her lips.

"Now things are interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

_So who do we think is the mystery people?_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **CLARA OSWALD**

 _LOCATION: CHATSWORTH HOUSE, CHATSWORTH, BAKEWELL, DERBYSHIRE, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 28_ _TH_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 13:00_

THERE WAS A SMILE THAT GRACED HER LIPS THAT WOULDN'T DROP, EVEN THOUGH THIS WAS THE FOURTH DAY OF THEM WONDERING AROUND CHATSWORTH HOUSE. There was just something about the house that made her feel alive, like she could just feel the history and importance of the place coming from the walls. The words that Jane Austen wrote, the place she had always tried to imagine. Imagining it wasn't the same as actually standing in the rooms that she had spoke about.

They hadn't been there everyday since they arrived. They spend a few days just wondering around the area and they had been to Lud's Castle. So far the person who sent the books hadn't shown themselves. Even though Clara had enjoyed the last seven days, being able to see the place she had always wished she would visit, she could tell that John was getting bored of it. She sighed. Like him, she hoped that whoever it was would have come sooner. She noticed the looks that they got and had read what the papers had been saying about her. All total and utter lies but they were enough to stop her from teaching ever again.

"Shall we go and check out the surrounding area?" She suggested.

"Might be a good idea."

"Bakewell?"

John nodded at her. "Might be a good idea to go back there."

She smiled at him before they made their way towards the exit. She found herself trying to work John out over the last few days. They had shared a few things, to get to know each other. They were meant to be going out after all. But he was rather secretive. She happily told him about where she grew up and the weird crush she had on one of her friends. All he told her about his childhood was the two friends that he had made, who he had lost contact with after he moved to London. He told her about his business but he just didn't give her a lot of detail. She was sure that she told him about every class and the pupils that annoy her. Sure the man was allowed his secrets but she just thought that he was being a little to secretive. Or maybe she had been too open with him.

They jumped onto the first bus to Bakewell and chatted idly as they made their way there. It was when she noticed it again. The careful choice of words that he used, never really giving anything away. She just wished that he would open up to her a little more. Maybe he thought that she might be working for the organisation. But what would he have to think that?

She was browsing at one of the shop windows, looking at the little trinkets displayed, when she heard the Scottish voice call out for John.

"Amy." He said, excitedly.

She turned to see him hug a tall, ginger woman. He let her go to hug the man standing next to her.

"It is great to see you." John said.

Clara turned her attention back to the trinkets, to try and give them some privacy. These were obviously the friends that he had lost contact with. As she looked at the trinkets, she wondered why they were here. She knew, by the books, that it was more than just her and then she met John. Was there a whole group of people involved?

"Clara, Clara." John called her, like a child high on sugar. "This is Amy and Rory." He said when she joined them. "Ponds, this is Clara."

Clara smiled widely at them. "Glad to finally meet you. I have heard so much from John about you."

"So are you two?" Amy asked.

"Oh no." They both said at the same time. "Just pretending." Clara added.

"So you got the books as well?" Rory asked.

They both nodded.

"What do you think they mean?"

"I think they were just directing us here. It wasn't telling us what were we meant to do when we got here. Just pointing to it. I hope that someone was going to come and direct us. Tell us what to do." Clara said.

"So you didn't send them?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Look, we have a cottage rented. Off the book. Maybe you should get your stuff and come and join us. At least then we will be together for when this mysterious person does show themselves." Rory suggested.

Clara turned to John, nodding at him. There was nothing wrong with what that suggestion.

* * *

 _LOCATION:_ _CHASE INN, NUNEATON, WARWICKSHIRE, WEST MIDLANDS, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 28_ _TH_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 15:00_

It took them longer than expected for them to pack up their stuff and pay the bill for their stay. The woman looked at them when they handed over the cash. They were sure that everyone had their suspicions that they were the people in the newspapers. The teacher who has groomed her students and the fraudulent businessman. She would still argue with him that her made up story was worst than his. She wondered if, when this was all over, they would somehow get these rumour reversed or proved to be false. A rumour like that would destroy her career. No school or parent would want her to teach any pupil again. She couldn't lose her job over something she was a part of without knowing exactly what was happening. She really hoped that whoever had sent the books would show up soon.

Amy and Rory went back to the cottage, giving them the address. It was probably a good idea that they didn't come with them, bearing the amount of time that they actually took. They jumped back onto the train, heading back to Bakewell. She couldn't wait to be in the cottage. Finally they wouldn't have to have every meal out. She could get back in the kitchen and cook. It was something she was missing at the moment.

Part of her was relieved that they had managed to find someone else that was connected to all of this, and that they also knew as little as they did. The person who sent the books would have all the answers to their questions. Once back in Bakewell, they fought about how they were going to get to the cottage. John was saying that it was one way when Clara was arguing that her phone was pointing her in the opposite direction.

"Glad some things haven't changed."

Clara turned to see her old university teacher standing there.

"Did you ever think that they would?" She fought back, slipping back into the habit she had at university with him.

"No. But I am glad that two of you are together. Our little group seems to be coming together."

Clara turned back to John. "John, this is my old university teacher, John … Smith."

"Don't worry. We need to sort that." He pointed behind him. "He is called John Smith as well. So where are you arguing about going?"

Clara explained that they had met up earlier with Amy and Rory and that they had said that they could go back there with them while they waited for them to show up, or she guessed them. She smiled widely when he agreed with her about the way that they needed to go. They all made their way there. She quickly had a catch up with him. She told him that she was now an English teacher in a secondary school, and not one that has groomed her pupils like the papers were saying. He just laughed at her and told her that he always thought she would make a good teacher. She bit her lip to try and stop her smile going even wider.

Once they had all settled down in the living room of the cottage, all with a cup of tea or coffee. John, the university professor, stood up.

"Thank you for all coming here. Maybe not here but I am the person who sent the books. I am an English Professor, currently at the University of Glasgow. I am sorry for all the secrecy but I hope that most of you can understand that this is rather sensitive. You must know that now because of the slander that has been spread about us all. I sent the books as a cryptic way of telling you were we should met."

"Some man in a cafe told us where we should go after overhearing our conversation." Rose mentioned which John, her husband, nodding in agreement.

"We only knew after a few web searches when we were wondering where we were meant to be going." Rory added.

"Clara knew." John, the businessman and younger of them, said. "She worked it out. She had a plan and everything."

Everyone turned to Clara and suddenly she became rather self-conscious.

"You did happen to chose my favourite book of all time. I mean a lover of Jane Austen will know that Pride and Prejudice was largely made up by her but she used the Peak District as inspiration for part of her novel. Plus if you watch the film, you would have seen Chatsworth house. Which is such a beautiful house." She looked towards John, the professor. "Oh thanks for a clean copy. All my other ones are either falling apart or have so many notes in, I can't even read the printed words any more. Gawain and the Green Knight stumped me. To help me work it out, I set it as a task for my year sevens. They were the ones that came up with Lud Church is thought to have been the Green Chapel. That was actually quite interesting how much information they found about the story. I must sway from the curriculum more often, just for one lesson."

John, the professor, just stood there, smiling widely at her. "And that was why you were my best student."

Everything else that he said was a total blank to her after that. She could feel her cheeks redden with his comment. The thing was, the only reason she had done so well in his classes was because of this insane crush she had on him while she was at university.

She had seen him in the hallways during her first year and that was when it all started. She just would admire him from afar, until she found out that he was an English professor. She did everything possible to take his classes, then when she was in them, she found herself just being taken away with his voice. That was why she argued with him so much, just so she could hear his voice speak passionately about the subject that they both loved. She wanted to impress him. She wanted to make herself known to him, just so that he might flash her one of his smiles.

She remembered when she got her second year results, finding out after that she had got the highest mark in his class. He had personally congratulated her, telling her that he didn't expect anything less than her. He would also just call her by her last name. Her name was the only one he would ever say in their seminars. It made her feel special. It made her feel like he noticed her.

Clara knew that she had enjoyed the time she had spent with John, the businessman. She had enjoyed pretending to be his girlfriend. She could see herself with a guy like him. But now that John, the professor, was back on the scene, she knew that she would want to spend time with both of them. John, the professor, had been a long time crush and she had always hoped to met him again. She had always wondered if he would have gone out with her after she had graduated. The only problem was the age gap. It didn't bother her one bit. She found him attractive. It was just the case whether he was still single or not.


	10. Chapter 10

_So everyone is meeting up now. What does John (the Professor) know?_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **ROSE SMITH**

 _LOCATION:_ _NORTHWICH ROAD, KNUTSFORD, CHESHIRE, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 28_ _TH_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 16:00_

THE CARS SPED PAST THEM AS THEY MADE THEIR WAY, GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THEIR DESTINATION AND SOME ANSWERS. It had been a long week, with Rose and John trying to dodge as much traffic as they could humanly do. They had seen their faces plastered on the front pages of the newspapers. It was the only reason they hadn't said a word to each other for a while and were walking with their heads down. They didn't want to be recognised. Not this close to their destination.

Rose heard John's stomach rumble and willed her own stomach not to do the same. They were running low on supplies and it was John that told her that they couldn't risk going into any supermarket, whether it was a big one or just a small independent corner shop. They were rationing their supplies. The only thought keeping them going was that with every step, they were getting closer and closer to where they needed to be.

She just about took notice when a car passed them before pulling over. Rose bowed her head even more, staring at her feet and the path below them. If she concentrated on that, maybe they wouldn't question her or think that they were who they obviously thought that they were.

"Get in!" A Scottish voice said.

Rose looked up to see the man's head leaning out of the open window, looking back at them. She looked back at John and he shrugged his shoulders.

"For Christ sakes, just get in. We are heading the same way."

John overtook her and Rose walked behind him, a little unsure about getting in the car with the stranger. He could be anyone. She didn't really want to know what would happen if he was working for the people that were after them. She watched John open the door to the front.

"Donna?" John said in surprise.

"Get in." She said. "He is the man that sent the books."

Rose sighed as she opened the door to the back before removing the rucksack from her back and placing it in first. She got in and moved herself long the seat to make room for John. She watched as the man rolled his eyes in the rear-view mirror. She wanted to tell him that he couldn't blame them. They were running from the organisation that he had told them to run from. He must have known who they were but they didn't have a clue who they were.

If anything, she was just glad to get off her feet. She could feel the relief flow through her feet and up her legs. She wanted to take off her boots to get more of the benefit but thought that it was going a little too far for the moment.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing? Have you walked from bloody Wales?"

Rose looked at John. "We both grew up in London. We never took our driving test. Plus, it would only be recently that both of us would have been able to buy and run a car."

He looked at her again through his rear-view mirror. "There were other ways. You should have saved your energy."

She opened her mouth to argue that they couldn't really get a bus or train or hitch-hike when they were all over the news as murders when John placed his hand on her arm. She turned to him and he shook his head at her. She huffed as she crossed her arms and slumped into the seat. There was so much she could say in that moment but she held her tongue. By the fact that they were in the car with the man that sent the books, they must be getting close to the answers to the questions that they had.

* * *

 _LOCATION:_ _KINGS COURT COTTAGE, BAKEWELL, PEAK DISTRICT & DERBYSHIRE DALES, ENGLAND _

_DATE: 28TH APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 18:00_

The driver just stood there, smiling widely at Clara. "And that was why you were my best student."

Rose rolled her eyes as Clara blushed, looking down into her lap. She knew that she was being a little judgemental but Clara was acting like an old married couple with the floppy haired guy and now she was flirting with someone easily twice her age. He turned up and it was like she had forgotten about the floppy hair guy. She looked between the driver and Clara.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" Donna said. "Like I have no clue who anyone is other than John and Rose."

Everyone nodded.

"I will start. I am John Smith." The driver said.

"I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory."

"Rose and John Smith." She said, taking her husband's hand.

"Donna"

"John Smith as well." The floppy haired guy said.

"Clara." She said as she came back into the room.

"Wait you three can't all be called John Smith." Rose argued.

"It is pretty common." Her husband argued.

"Maybe nicknames?" John, the driver, said. He pointed to her husband. "Sandshoes."

John, now Sandshoes, looked down at his feet, at his converse. "They aren't sandshoes." He argued.

He just rolled his eyes before pointing to the other John, floppy haired guy. "Chinny."

John, now Chinny, scratched his chin subconsciously. "I am sure bowtie is a better one."

"No, Chinny. And I will be Eyebrows."

"Why eyebrows?" Chinny argued.

"Haven't you seen my eyebrows?" He pointed up at them. "These are the sort of things that you can take bottle tops off with."

Whether he was trying to be funny or not, he did crack a few smiles with that. Eyebrows only smiled when he saw that Clara was smiling. Again, she rolled her eyes at the way that they were acting.

"Wait where are Martha and Jack?" Eyebrows said, looking around the room for them.

"How many people are caught up in this?" Amy said, shocked.

"All of us plus Martha and Jack." Eyebrows told her.

"Why? Why us?" Donna asked.

Rose watched as Eyebrows made eye contact with her husband and then with Chinny. It was if that look alone answered some questions for them. She was taken back to when they were in Wolverhampton and John had mentioned Kate. Did this Kate have something to do with it? She was sure that her husband had never meet these people before. Unless this was part of his past.

"That is a question I have been asking myself for the past few months. Why us?" Eyebrows ended up saying.

She was sure that he actually wanted to say something else but was holding himself back. The question was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to ask them all about Kate, hoping that one of the would answer the question.

"All I know is we need to work together. I am sure we all have some certain skills that will help us out." Eyebrows paused for a moment. "I am also not going to lie to you. All of your lives are in great danger. If what I have found out about this … organisation is true, then they are very powerful and very influential people. They have people in government and control the government. Every decision that the government make is because of them. They have people in the police and secret service and everywhere." He smiled. "And we are on the wrong side of them."

"And there is a part of you that is glad of that." Rose commented.

"Come on Rose. It will be an adventure." He argued

"One that we could get ourselves killed on." Rory added.

Eyebrows looked at the two people, who shared his name, for support. It made Rose more suspicious that something had happened in the past that meant that they had meet before. She wanted to turn to her husband and ask him what was going on. She wanted some answers about what was going on. Nothing was making sense. When she turned to him, his head was down, staring into his lap. Rose kept her mouth shut as he lift his head up.

"What is she going to do?" Sandshoes asked

The whole room, save for Chinny, turned from Eyebrows to Sandshoes back to Eyebrows. The feeling that all the Johns knew more than they were letting on was becoming clearer. Rose just hoped that they had a bloody good reason for hiding what they were. It did seem fair that most of the room didn't have a clue when three of them, seemingly, had more of a clue.

"Help out when she can." Eyebrows replied.

"Who? Kate?" Rose said, hoping that someone would spill something.

If anything it had the opposite affect. All the Johns avoided eye contact with everyone and remained tight lipped. Everyone else seemed to feel the tension rise in the room and the fact that they knew more than they were letting on was known to everyone. After a while, Clara stood up sharply.

"I am going to make tea. Who wants one?"

Rose knew that she had said it to try and cut some of the tension and have start a conversation back up but everyone just nodded. Clara sighed as she walked across the room to go to the kitchen. They all heard the kettle boil.

"I better go and help her." Eyebrows offered. He made his way before turning back to them and opening his mouth. He closed it again before making his way to the kitchen.

Chinny was the next to stand up after fiddling with his hands since Rose asked her question. He looked as though he was just going to leave the room without saying anything to them but he turned last minute to Amy and Rory.

"Maybe we should sort out sleeping arrangements. I mean it is going to be like one big sleepover isn't it? Please say that there are bunk beds. Bunk beds are so cool."

"You haven't changed a bit." Amy mentioned as she stood up.

"Would you want me to?" He asked, sadly.

"No." She said taken aback by his question.

Rose was glad when Chinny, Amy, Rory and Donna all left the room. She had grabbed her husband's arm to keep him seated. She needed to ask him something because at the moment she didn't recognise the man that she had married. He was always so open with her. He knew everything about her and she thought she knew everything about him, expect for one part of his past.

"Is this to do with the part between university and us meeting? John, I need some answers. I thought you were as confused as me about all this but it seems like you know as much as … Eyebrows."

"Rose ..." He started.

"John, we are in danger. We have people saying that we have killed people. We are with a group of people that we have no idea who they are ..."

"We know Donna and Martha and Jack." He said, interrupting her.

"That isn't the point. We are on the run from an organisation that doesn't seem too bothered to kill us. I need to know what is going on. Do you know the other Johns? And who the bloody hell is Kate?"

John licked his bottom lip before biting it. She knew that he was fighting with himself. He wanted to tell her. Was he worried that she would see him differently? Was he worried that she wouldn't love him if she knew the truth? She knew that she would never stop loving him. Was he worried that she would be scared of him?

She was just trying to theorise what he might have done to have to hide in from her and the world. Had he done something bad? Had he been in the SAS? Had he been involved in some humanitarian mission that had gone seriously wrong?

She was preparing herself for whatever he was going to say but he never got there.

"Is this your phone?" Clara said as she poked her head around the door, holding up John's phone.

"Yeah."

She walked over and gave it to him. "I think someone wants you."

Rose huffed back into the seat. She was never going to get it out of him at this rate. He was never going to tell her what he had done.

John stood up like a shotgun and jogged out of the room.

"Does anyone have a laptop?" He shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

_This might seem like I am moaning but I have never had such a difference in views with two stories. Please tell me what you think. I want to know whether it is my writing or the way I have laid it out or the whole idea. I have worked hard on this story and was so excited to get it out to you and it is killing me to see it flopping like it is._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **MARTHA JONES**

 _LOCATION:_ _DINAS CARAVAN PARK CAMPING AND GLAMPING, LLANBEDR, GWYNEDD, WALES_

 _DATE: 28TH APRIL_

 _TIME: 18:00_

SHE PACED AS SHE WAITED FOR HIM TO PICK UP THE CALL. Martha knew that Jack was getting annoyed by her pacing but she didn't feel like she could stay still. The fact that they had been on the run for the last three days, catching only a glimpse of the lies that had been spread about them. Like John, they had decided to take her previous job as the reason why she was dangerous. An unethical doctor. It just made her blood boil thinking about it. She had spent six years of her life trying to get the qualification that she needed. It just felt wrong to have her name dragged through the mud like that. Jack had forcefully taken her phone off of her to stop her from calling her mum. She only wanted to tell her not to believe what the papers were saying about her.

She turned to look at the computer screen as the call dropped and Jack logged out of the account before logging into another one.

"How many do you have?" She asked him.

"Enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

She waited for Jack to answer her but just dropped down on the sofa when she realised that she wasn't going to get an answer. She had been in danger before due to her job, but this felt different. This felt more life threatening than the other times someone had attempted to kill them. They knew more about who they were investigating. It was the other way round this time and they were the ones being hunted.

Martha didn't know why but she had a feeling that Jack knew more than he was letting on. She'd had the feeling for a while now. She became suspicious when they said that they met on a job. Now most people know when they met a person. Martha knew of many people that she met when she was a doctor. She still spoke to some of them now, not that they will speak to her after what was being spread about her. Both Jack and John would just look at each other for a bit before saying that it was just a job they had a while ago. If she wasn't sure before, she definitely knew something was up now.

She groaned as the call dropped again. "We aren't going to get through to them are we? What if something has happened?"

"I am sure it hasn't." Jack said as he called again.

"We wouldn't know either way would we?"

"Look we both know John well enough. He wouldn't get caught. He would give up a good fight beforehand."

"Because bullets won't stop him."

Jack sighed heavily, giving her another reason to think that he knew more than he was letting on. She wanted to ask him about the 'job' him and John were on. She wanted to ask him whether it had anything to do with that. Instead she jumped off the sofa and lean on the back of Jack's chair as John finally answered their calls.

" _Hello."_ He said with a wave. Rose was sitting next to him.

"What have you being doing? We have been trying to get a hold of you for hours." Martha said before Jack could say anything.

" _My phone ran out of charge. It has been charging while we have been finding out what is going on. Borrowing someone's laptop because mine is still at home. I think it is Amy's."_

"Amy? Who is Amy?"

" _Who is it?"_ A Scottish voice said.

" _Martha and Jack."_ John said, looking over the top of the laptop.

" _I should probably be in this conversation."_ The Scottish voice said.

" _I can just tell them."_

"Tell us what?" Martha said.

The picture of the screen went blurred before settling again on an older gentleman.

" _You got the message to go on the run. We are all trying to be tracked by a very dangerous organisation. I would give everyone the name of the said organisation but I can't because I can't have you … googling them. I don't want us to be found just yet. I can tell you that they are very powerful and influential. There have people in every part of the government from simple civil servants to the cabinet."_

"So a group we shouldn't be the wrong side of?" Jack said. "Why are we the wrong side of them?"

" _I wish I could answer that question. We all have clean records and have lived our lives as normally as we can. I am sure you can understand that, Captain Jack."_

Before anything else could be said, the picture went blurry again before settling back on John and Rose.

" _So where the hell are you?" John asked._

"Snowdonia. We knew that the clues given to us was the Peak District but we had people on out backs and shooting at us. We made the decision that it was safer for you guys if we didn't join you. How many of us are caught up in this then?" Jack said.

" _Obviously you two and us. We are sharing this house with another … six people. Do you think that you have lost the people after you?"_

"Maybe."

" _Couldn't you join us here in the Peak District?"_

" _No."_ The Scottish voice said. _"There are safer there. We don't know who is watching us nor do they know who is watching them. We need to make things look subtle. They will now know that we knew to run and they will try and use that to our disadvantage. We need them to think that they are one step ahead without us getting captured. If we run for long enough ..."_

"So you don't actually know who is after us and for what reason? You know we are all looking for answers. We don't want our names dragged through the mud. I would rather be at home, not here having to look over my shoulder every time I leave this caravan. Who put you in charge anyway?" Martha said, feeling her anger build up.

They had hoped for answers but this Sottish guy just seemed as cryptic as his note. To her, it felt like he thought that this was all a game. Something to be won. She was sure that he couldn't see the danger that it held. Or maybe he did and that was why he was enjoying it so much.

" _I was only given the information by chance. I have only done what I thought I should do with that information. How about I get the others and we can see if you think my idea is any good?"_ The Scottish voice said.

They heard a door close and hoped that it meant that he had gone. Martha looked at Jack before saying what was on her mind.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

" _Martha, I know you were expecting more answers because, believe me, I have already thought everything you are thinking."_ Rose said.

"We have gone on the road on his word. I didn't ask for any more cryptic messages. I just want to know what is going on."

" _Everyone feels the same. Let's just see what his plan is. You don't know, it might be good."_

"I just want to know who put him in charge?"

" _Basically, it is the eyebrows."_ The Scottish voice said. _"For the purposes of Martha and Jack, there are three John Smiths here. The one you know is now known as Sandshoes. I am known as Eyebrows and the other one is known as Chinny."_

"Sandshoes?" Both Martha and Jack questioned.

John, Sandshoes, lifted up his leg to show the converse that he always wore. _"Apparently, these are sandshoes."_

Martha and Jack just looked at each other before sighing.

Was it just a coincidence that they were all called John or was there something more to it? Martha hoped that there was more to it. It would help to explain John (Sandshoes) past.

" _So, the plan."_ Eyebrows said. _"The longer we stay in one place, the sooner whoever is after us will find them. The information, that I got by chance, wasn't explicit to what we needed to do. I wish I could tell you more but … I don't know anything else. At a guess the person, who gave me the information, put their lives on the line to get that information to me. So, here's the plan. We may have all come together but I think it is best if we split again."_

"You what?" Martha said at the same time as someone else.

" _Wait what are … Don't we need to be together to work out what is going on?"_ Another Scottish voice said.

" _Well, if we are all spilt, then they won't all find us at the same time."_ Eyebrows started. _"It will slow them now. I think we should stick to the National Parks. Keep up the distance that we can put between ourselves and the main towns. The remoteness will allow us not to be recognised. I would suggest hiding in plain sight but with our faces all being spread around, hiding in plain sight is the last thing we would be doing. It will also allow Martha and Jack to join part of us. I thought that we would keep it to people who know each other. So Sandshoes, Rose, Martha, Jack and Donna will all go together. Sandshoes, I am sure I can trust you with my car?"_

" _Why were are we going?"_ Sandshoes asked.

" _Wales. We will finding a meeting point halfway for you to meet up with Martha and Jack. And then you will head towards South Wales."_

"You are making us go back down South. We have come from South Wales." Martha argued.

" _Do you not think that they would have already looked down there? That is going back to my point of hiding in plain sight."_ They hears him clap his hands together. _"That would leave Chinny, Amy and Rory to go together. And then me and Clara."_

Martha tilted her head to the side as Rose rolled her eyes. Obviously 'Eyebrows' had been too close or flirting with this Clara. Not that she knew what age Clara was but it just seemed weird that someone of 'Eyebrows' age would be flirting. Wouldn't he be settled down with someone?

" _We will work out in a moment where everyone is going. I am just getting a little conscious about how long we have been speaking to Martha and Jack. They could have been listening to the whole conversation. Hung up now."_

The screen changed from a picture of John (Sandshoes) and Rose to the hung up sign. Jack sighed back into the chair and Martha did the same as she dropped back down onto the sofa. They were no closer into knowing what was happening.

"Hope you weren't comfortable." Jack joked.

"I was really enjoying the comfort of a bed and a working toilet and running water. I was just glad not to be walking all the time. Now we are basically going back on the run."

He stood up and stretched before he made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Might as well pay them now. Means we can leave pretty sharpish in the morning and hopefully miss the rush of the traffic. Think, we are meeting halfway between the Peak District and Snowdonia. That must be around Liverpool. That is a long walk."

She sighed again. "I suppose we better start packing as well."

Jack gave her a small smile before leaving the caravan. Martha knew that she should get up to start packing but she had really only just finished getting all her stuff out and putting things aside that needed washing and she had made a list of the things that they needed to buy before they set off again. That was all for nothing as they were leaving sooner than she had expected. Martha sighed again before pushing herself off of the sofa.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the review._

 _Don't worry I am not going to give up on this. I have written over half of it (coming to over 37,500 words). It is just a little disheartening._

 _And this story is an AU._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **JOHN SMITH (EYEBROWS)**

 _LOCATION:_ _KINGS COURT COTTAGE, BAKEWELL, PEAK DISTRICT & DERBYSHIRE DALES, ENGLAND _

_DATE: 28TH APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 20:00_

JOHN KNEW THAT SOMEONE HAD TO TAKE CHARGE, BUT HE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHY IT WAS HIM. He blamed it on the fact that Kate had sent him the information. Although he still didn't understand why the information was handed to him. He left a while a go. Surely there must have been someone after him. Unless they were still there. Unless they were dead. Unless … he just didn't want to think about what could have happened. It could have been him like a few before him. It could have been Chinny or Sandshoes sitting at the dinning room table in a cottage in the Peak District, or wherever they had sent them, working out how people were going to get to one place to another as safely as they could. Wherever they were, they had to run.

Rose had caught him earlier, obviously trying to get some more information out of him, asking if they could have just given themselves over, arguing it was better than the slander. She might have been right. They might not have had to run. But from what he knew about this organisation and almost running into them once before, he thought it was safer for them to run. Kate could sort out everything to do with the news and the slander. They needed to work out why they were being brought together. It still puzzled him even after meeting them all.

John looked down at the map, attempting to work something out at least. Sandshoes, Rose and Donna had, after a while, agreed that they would meet Jack and Martha in Chester before moving onto the Brecon Beacons. The plan was for them to take his car for the journey and look as though they were old friends, meeting up, to remind themselves why they all became friends in the first place. Or was it a team building exercise that they were made to do for work. Whatever they had chosen, they had all agreed to taken on a different name due to the fake IDs that John had got done for everyone. They just had to make sure that they were moving every few days.

Chinny, Amy and Rory had agreed that they would go back South. They were heading towards the South Downs, somewhere that Chinny had said that he had been before. From what John understood, they were going to make their way along the coast, keeping in mind to keep low in more built up areas. John just had to stop himself every time Chinny got really excited. He was the one that got told off for smiling for being on the wrong side of this organisation. At least he wasn't actually happy about being on the run.

It meant that he was left with Clara, which he was definitely not complaining about. He had seen Rose's eye rolls and it just made him feel even more self-conscious about the feelings he had for Clara. He told himself that he only had the feelings for her because she had taken such an interest in his subject, actively debating about the meanings of the novels that he set, not just taking what he said about them and forming her own opinions. Her essays where the best thing ever to mark that sometimes he debated with himself as to whether he should read hers first or last. He always put it last as something to look forward to.

Well that was what he told himself when his affections for the young woman was ever brought up. Her passion for English just overwhelmed him. Not that she wasn't a beautiful woman. There was just something more to it than pure physical attraction.

So Sandshoes was going to go to Wales with his group. Chinny was standing in England with his group. The obvious choice for him and Clara was to head to Scotland.

"How are you getting on?"

The voice, belonging to Clara, scared John and he just about stopped himself from jumping at it. He turned to her, seeing a smile make its way onto her face as she realised that she had scared him.

"Sorry. Just you have been in here for the best part of an hour and I just wanted to know whether you knew where we were going." She as she walked over to him. "Plus I had made you a cup of tea with 26 sugars in it."

He took it off of her and went to take a sip when she said how many sugars she had put in it. He stopped and stared at her. "Please don't say that there is 26 sugars in here."

Clara laughed. "Felt like it. No it has five in it. You still have five, don't you?"

"I shouldn't. I have been told to cut the sugar out."

She took the chair next to him and looked down at the map. "I still remember getting you your tea or coffee from the coffee shop around the corner and having to grab a hand full of sugar just for you."

"So you were my caffeine lifeline. I wondered why it stopped. I always thought it was one of the students doing a masters or the person shadowing me. Well meant to be shadowing me."

She laughed again and John could help but smile along with her. To him, it was such a magical sound.

"How did you never know it was me?"

"I suppose I just didn't take any notice."

John felt awful for saying it when her smile turned into a frown. He wanted to see her smiling again.

"So where are we headed?" She said, turning her attention away from him and back to the map.

He was cursing himself and his big mouth. He always said the wrong thing at the wrong time. And it was usually to Clara. Like when she topped his class when she was in her second year. He informed her of her mark and then added the remark that he didn't expect anything less from her. Then he made it even worse by giving her a thumbs up before walking off. He spent the rest of the day in his office, telling everyone that he wasn't to be disturbed in the nastiest way possible. All because he is an idiot.

"Well we have Sandshoes going west back to Wales. We have Chinny going South, staying in England. We can't very well going any further East if we want to stay in National Parks so," He pointing to the Cairngoms. "We will be heading to Scotland and the Cairngorms."

"You're taking me home. Should I be worried?" She joked.

He stared at her for a bit, just blinking at her before realising that she had meant it as a joke. "No, nothing to worry about. I am sure that they will love you."

"Scots hate the English don't they?"

"We just don't like it when we are being told to do something that we don't want to do." John paused. "On second thoughts, they might not. You are a control freak."

"I am not a control freak."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled again as she did. "The only problem we have is the fact that I have given my car away to Sandshoes."

She stood back up and walked behind him, looking at the map from his point of view. He tensed as she rested her hands on his shoulders. He tried not to but it was just an impulse thing. He just didn't like being touched. Not that Clara knew that. But she didn't say or react to it.

"It is far." She commented.

"All 393 miles."

"That is far."

John tries to relax as Clara started to massage his shoulders. He wondered if she had done it because he felt tense. He was only tense because she was touching him. Maybe he should have said something. Asked her not to put her hands on his shoulders.

"I would also like to stop off in Glasgow." He said, trying to distract himself.

"Why?"

"They were raiding my office when I left. I had hoped to get something from there before I left."

"What did you want to get?"

He hesitated. What he wanted from his office would surely worry her. He cleared his throat. "A gun."

The movement on his shoulders stopped and it worried him.

"A gun?"

"I know how to shoot it. Probably won't shoot it. Just a bit of added protection."

"Is this organisation really that dangerous?" She asked.

He could her the fear in her voice and he hoped that it wasn't aimed at him. He really hadn't meant to scare her. He wished that she was facing him, so he could read her face.

"More than you could imagine."

Her hands dropped off his shoulders as she moved to take the seat next to him again.

"John … can we out run them? Can we hide? Or are we just running because you don't know what else to do?"

He looked back at the map to have something else to look at expect for her. He didn't want to give her the answer that she was expecting. He didn't want to tell her that he hoped that they could but doubted it. He didn't want to tell her that there was a likelihood that none of them would get out of this alive and that was why he wanted the gun in his office.

"John?"

"No. There is not one second that I think that we can out run them. Nor do I think we could ever be one step ahead of them. They are the ones totally and utterly in control. They will always been ten steps ahead of us."

He looked up at her.

"At least you can tell me the truth. I think everyone is trying to sugar coat everything now."

"Clara, this organisation … I don't know how to put into words … what they have done. What they have caused. I would love to tell you that this is just the beginning of all this but it isn't. They have been planning this for a very long time and it is all my fault. They are after us and it is my fault because I wouldn't ..." He stopped himself before he said too much.

"I am sure it isn't your fault."

John knew that she was just saying that because she thought it was the right thing to say but she didn't know what he had done or could have done. It was a secret that they were meant to take to the grave, but he felt like it was all going to come to light. Especially now.

"How about you work out how we are going to get to the Carnigorms and I will work out how we are going to get there?"

John was glad that she had disturbed her thoughts. He was about to go down a rather dark path that he had taken years to get off. He couldn't be thinking like that again. Not now. Not when he was over it.

"That might be an idea."

Clara gave him another smile before standing up. He wanted to ask her not to leave. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts at the moment. There was no telling what dark place he could go to.

"Clara." He blurted out, turning to her.

"Yes." She said as she stopped at the door.

He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her to stay so that they could catch up more. He wanted to her to tell her all about her classes and what she enjoyed most and whether she had a boyfriend or a girlfriend or whatever. He wanted her to tell him about her life since university. He wanted something to fill the silence, save for his darkening thoughts.

"It is good to see you again. The circumstances might not be the best but I am glad to see you again."

She flashed him another smile. "It is good to see you again as well."

He watched her close the door before he dropped his head on the table, a little harder than he had intended. He was an idiot. A first class idiot.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **JOHN SMITH (CHINNY)**

 _LOCATION:_ _KINGS COURT COTTAGE, BAKEWELL, PEAK DISTRICT & DERBYSHIRE DALES, ENGLAND _

_DATE: 28TH APRIL 2017_

TIME: 22:00

JOHN WAS WORRIED ABOUT CLARA. She had gone to take a cup of tea to the older John and had come back in a strange mood. Not like Clara. Not that he had known her long but something just didn't seem right. Plus she had distanced herself from him, Amy and Rory, choosing to sit outside on a rather cold April night. He watched her through the window. She was deep in though and he wondered if John, the older one, had told her more than he had told them. He would be annoyed if he had done.

"Here."

He turned to see Amy holding a cup of tea up for him.

"I'm fine." He said, turning back to Clara.

"It isn't for you, you idiot. Take it out to her. Make an effort John. I think she likes you."

"I think she has her eyes on someone else."

"Who?"

John turned back to Amy, copying her in leaning against the worktop. "John, the older one. I don't know but she has just been acting differently since he turned up."

"It would be her loss if she did want him."

He just sighed and Amy hit his arm.

"What was that for?" He said, grabbing his arm.

"Stop being an idiot and fight for her then. Take this tea out for her and talk to her. Even invite her out for a date after this is all over. For Christ sake John, are you going to allow everyone to walk out of your life?" She said.

He looked over his shoulder at Clara. He wanted to argue that he didn't allow them to walk out of his life but he supposed that leaving them to their life was the same thing. The problem was that Amy and Rory were happy and he just didn't see how he fitted into their life. Plus there was also the job that he had and he didn't want anything to happen to them. Although this probably had something to do with that job.

He picked up the tea and could just feel Amy's smile. He just now had to find the courage to ask her out. He walked up the steps towards her.

"Tea?" He said, holding the mug up.

She jumped, confirming his earlier thought that she was deep in thought.

"Thanks." Clara said as she took it off him.

He sat down next to her, wondering what she could have been staring at for the last half an hour. "I thought it looked a little cold out here and you would always order tea whenever we stopped or got a drink."

"Like you always picked up a cold drink. Anyway there is nothing wrong with a good cup of tea."

"I have been told that I shouldn't have too much caffeine. It makes me go a little … well like a kid high on sugar. I only drink it before a meeting for new ideas. It seems to make them flow easier. I didn't think that you would want me act like you had taken one of your students with you. And no, there is nothing wrong with a good cup of tea but you drink a lot of it."

"What do you think gets me through the day when I am teaching or marking?" She paused. "Well the marking may be more a glass of wine but you try reading through 30 odd essays that are just about readable."

He smiled at her. "So you know the other John? The older one?"

She smiled, probably at the thought of him. "He was one of my university professors. He taught me in both second and third year. I had heard a number of different things about him. From he was the best teacher you could ever have to that he was a rude, obnoxious person with no knowledge about the subject that he was supposed to be teaching that his lectures would go off in such a tangent that they could be about poetry or space travel."

"So which teacher was he?"

"A bit of both. He is a rude, obnoxious person, who lectures can go off on a bit of a tangent but whatever he did speak about, he spoke about it with such passion that it made me want to be a teacher. Obviously an English teacher because that was what my actual degree was in. I mean it was annoying at times when he did go off on a tangent but sometimes it was welcomed as well. One of his lectures started off about Jane Austen and end up being about … aliens that could take a human form, I think. I mean it was absolutely bizarre and I was really looking forward to the lecture about Jane Austen as she is my favourite author but it was a nice distraction."

"I think I would be annoyed if I went to lecture thinking it was about one thing and it ended up being about another. I mean, how did he get from Jane Austen to aliens who could take a human form? How is that linked at all?"

She giggled. "I really don't know and I don't know whether I will ever know or want to know. He just gets talking and it just happens."

With her still smiling at him, John felt like he could turn the conversation the way he wanted it. Away from Eyebrows now and back onto them. He had got that question and conversation out of the way and managed to make her smile while he did it.

"It is a shame was are going to have to go our separate ways. I have enjoyed your company over the last few days. Pretending to be your boyfriend and everything."

"It has been nice to spend the last few days with you as well."

Now it was his chance. He could tell her that he want to just to pretend to be her boyfriend, that they should meet up and have dinner and get to know each other better. They could go out and have tea and cake and whatever she wanted. He wanted to see more of her and he hoped that she felt the same about him as well. He opened his mouth to say what he had just thought.

"Ah, Clara. There you are."

John rolled his eyes as the Scot made his way up the stairs towards them. Couldn't he have just waited for five more minutes? That was all he needed five minutes. Just to ask Clara out. He had to stop himself from groaning when Eyebrows dropped down next to Clara and her attention was turned straight to him.

"I have arranged transport for us."

"Good. Well I now know how we are going to get there."

"Same. It is on the same side as Blackpool. I know the way to Blackpool like the back of my hand. My dad asks me to come home every holiday I have. I think he worries about me a little too much."

"But Blackpool must be better than London some times."

She laughed. "Yes, there is something different about sitting on the sea front, with an ice cream than sitting in the middle of Hyde park, eating an ice cream. It definitely does not feel the same."

John didn't know how to take the way that she was speaking to him. She just felt more relaxed with him. He couldn't help but wonder if he had missed something.

"Actually while you are both here, I can give you these." Eyebrows said as he handed them a driving license and passport.

John took his and opened it up to see a name that he hadn't seen in a really long time. Part of him panicked. He couldn't use this name. Anything but this name. He wasn't meant to use this name.

"Bonnie?" Clara questioned.

"It is the best that I could do."

"And I look like I could be a Bonnie?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I am called Basil."

"Basil and Bonnie." She laughed. "Oh my stars. You could have had any name and you went with Basil."

"Yes, I went with Basil. What is wrong with Basil?"

"My old next door neighbour had a dog called Basil."

"Clara, there is nothing wrong with the name Basil."

"If you say so."

John wondered if it was just a coincidence that he got the name he did.

"So who are you now John?"

He looked up to see Clara smiling at him. He hesitated. He wanted to ask Eyebrows if he could change it.

"Matt Smith." He said, holding up the passport.

"At least you only have one new name to remember."

John looked over Clara's shoulder to see Eyebrows looking confused before being hit with some realisation. He opened his mouth obviously to say something but was stopped when Clara yawned.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. It is late and we have an early start tomorrow." Eyebrows ended up saying.

"That probably isn't a bad idea." Clara said before standing up. "I guess I will see you two in the morning. Thanks again for the tea."

"No problem." John said as he watched her go.

With his earlier thoughts still floating around his head, John stood up suddenly and made his way quickly after her. He didn't care if Eyebrows was there. He needed to ask Clara. He would kick himself if he didn't.

"Clara." He said as he caught her on the stairs.

"John."

He opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say but the words just didn't seem to come out. Whether she knew what he was going to say or not didn't matter when she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him towards her and kissing him. Her hands moved from his lapels to his neck straight away. He felt useless, flapping about like some six year old who thought girls were gross. By the time he had collected his thoughts together, with the aim of placing his hands on her waist to bring her even closer to him, she had let him go. They were standing on the stairs, lips only a breath apart.

"You kissed me." He stammered out.

"You blushed." She said, leaning out. "I did really enjoy our time together."

"Maybe, when this is all over, we could, if you want to I mean."

She laughed at him. "Maybe. When this is all over."

"Good."

"Night John." She said as she took the remaining steps toward the bedroom that she had been assigned earlier.

John smiled widely. He felt like he was on cloud nine. No, it wasn't confirmation that she would actually go out with him but she wouldn't have kissed him if she wasn't interested. She didn't seem like someone who would lead someone on. He now had something to aim for. ' _Maybe. When this is all over'._ He now couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Sorry."

John turned to see Eyebrows at the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't realise." He continued.

"Didn't realise what?" Was this about Clara.

"Matt Smith. I didn't realise that ..."

"You weren't to know." He said, interrupting the older man.

"Still. I could probably change it."

"I … I have never been, you know."

"I was."

"Lucky you."

Eyebrows sighed. "I suppose I was. I can change it."

"It was ..."

"I know, like mine but that still isn't the same."

John gave him a small smile. "Like I have said, it's fine. At least I get to use it. Night, John."

Eyebrows gave him a smile before John made his way up the stairs. He sighed heavily as he shut the door to his room, leaning heavily against it.

"Matt Smith." He said to himself.

Maybe it would be nice to actually use it rather than the most common name there was. He thought that memories would return with the name but if anything, it felt like he had a new start. Like when he was given John Smith as a name.

"Hi, I am Matt Smith." He said, pretending he was introducing himself to someone.

Who knows, after this is all over, he might be able to kept it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _I promise you that it will all be explained. Just stick with it._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **AMY WILLIAMS**

 _LOCATION:_ _KINGS COURT COTTAGE, BAKEWELL, PEAK DISTRICT & DERBYSHIRE DALES, ENGLAND _

_DATE: 29TH APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 08:00_

THE KITCHEN WAS FULL AS EVERYONE TRIED TO GET THEMSELVES SOME BREAKFAST. They were all getting in each others way and starting to make a bit of a mess. It wasn't like the kitchen was the biggest thing in the world either. Amy sighed before telling everyone just to sit down. They all looked at her while Rory and John (Chinny) moved very quickly to sit down at the table. The rest of them go the message before sitting down as well.

"Right, now here is the plan. I am going to cook all the bacon we have and toast all the bread we have as well. There is only a dozen eggs so if anyone wants an egg, please speak up now." She said.

"Or maybe pancakes?" Clara suggested as she joined everyone else.

Everyone started to mummer about the idea.

"That sounds great." Chinny said.

Amy couldn't help but notice Rose's eye roll. She seemed to do it whenever Chinny or Eyebrows agreed with something that Clara said. She wanted to ask what her problem was but realised that there was no point in creating any tensions in the group just before they were going to split. There was no point. Plus it wouldn't be great if those tensions were still there if they all met up again. They needed to work together.

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement that pancakes sounded good. Amy had to give it to Clara, it wasn't actually a bad idea. They could just use more milk if they didn't think that they would have enough eggs.

"I hope you know that you have just volunteered yourself to helping out." Amy said.

Clara smiled at her. "I would be happy to help out."

Amy started straight away, getting out a jug and pouring the milk into it. Clara moved straight to the kettle and flicked it on, aiming to make a pot of tea and some coffee. They just managed to get what they needed done.

"Shall we leave the girls to it?" Eyebrows said. "Maybe we could all quickly brief each other on our plans. I have a map in the dinning room. Maybe if we know what everyone's plans are, we will always know where about people are."

Eyebrows was the first to leave, stopped by Clara to give him the pot of tea that she had made and a mug. Rory got given the coffee pot with a mug and she only stopped when they had all got a mug and leave the room.

"So." Amy started.

"So what?"

"Eyebrows and Chinny." Amy scrunched up her nose. "It feels weird calling them that. Professor John and young John. I think that is better."

"What about them?" Clara asked, trying to be innocent.

"John, young John. Well I have known him for a while."

"I know. He spoke about you and Rory non-stop. I felt like I knew you before I met you."

Amy couldn't help but smile that their oldest friend had spoken about them. She though he would have forgotten about them.

"But there is Professor John, isn't there?" She paused when Clara looked at her. "Oh come on Clara, everyone saw you blush at his comment that you were his best student. Now was that ..."

"He was my university professor." The shorter woman said, interrupting her. Amy suspected that she had hit a sore spot.

"And? Nobody blushes at praise from their university professor years after they left uni."

"And I may have had a bit … okay big crush on him which made me want to do well in his classes so that he at least noticed me, even acknowledge me."

"Woah."

Clara sighed. "I know. I tired telling myself that it wasn't worth it but you haven't heard him talk with passion and in that Scottish burr. Oh my stars, it is amazing."

"A sliver fox then?" Amy questioned as she plated up the first pancake. She watched Clara pick up the plate and place it into the oven, turning it on a low heat.

"Definitely."

They both giggled. This was a person she had only met yesterday, but there was something about Clara that made her think that they had met before. It was nice to have a laugh at a time like this, when it seemed like their lives were in danger.

"I suppose my next question should be how was your trip with young John." Amy said as she placed the next pancake on top of the first one, Clara replacing back into the oven.

"You could probably guess."

"Tell me. From the beginning. From when you first met him. We have time. We are getting through this mixture slowly."

Clara sighed. "We met when he walked into me. I wouldn't like to say that I was paying attention but he was definitely not paying attention, playing with his phone. I think he was trying to change the sim card over. I don't really know. I had this plan all set out once I knew we were meant to be heading to the Peak District, but he got all jumpy, thinking that we had been sitting on the train for too long. He made me get off that train. Well he didn't make me get off but I didn't think it was best to leave him. I think we got on very well."

"So you like him?"

"I pretended to be his girlfriend."

"That doesn't answer my question." She said as she finished another pancake.

"I kissed him last night. I don't know why I did but it just felt like the right thing to do."

"And now you regret it?"

"No."

Amy looked at Clara. "No?"

"No, I don't regret it. I don't wish that it didn't happen."

"You sound like you regret it."

"I don't. Just … With John, the professor John, being here as well. My crush for him hasn't died down and I really loved the time that I spent with John, the younger. Maybe I am just confused between something that I could have and something that I want. It is just confusing and I am just scared that I have lead young John on. It is the last thing that I would want to do but I feel like that is the case and I just don't know any more."

"You are on our own with John, the professor, aren't you?"

Clara nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should see how your trip with him goes. Maybe you should see whether you do still feel the same or whether you are just remembering what it was like at uni. I can tell you now, John, the younger, will wait for you." She nudged into Clara. "Who knows, you might have made a decision by the next time we all meet together."

Clara gave her a small smile before she put the kettle on again for the second time, with the aim of making another pot of tea. Amy watched her as she left the kitchen to retrieve the pots that had already been used. She knew that John, the younger, liked Clara and she was pretty sure that Clara liked him back. But there was point of the other John, the professor. There was something about the way he acted around Clara and the way he spoke to her that was different. If she was a betting woman, she would bet that John, the professor, also had a crush on Clara. Which meant that she might bet that Clara would end up with John, the professor, instead of her friend. Equally she could be wrong and Clara would end up with John, the younger.

Amy's head hurt just trying to think about what John she was on about. So much so that she had almost burnt the pancake she was making. She managed to flip it over in time, seeing that it was darker than the other ones. She hoped that no one would complain. After all she had basically offered to make them.

Once Clara had made another pot of tea and coffee, the mixture had all been used up and there was quite a healthy stack of pancakes. Amy grabbed the plate with one hand after shoving the loaf of bread under her arm and picking up the toaster with the other hand. There was probably not enough for all of them. Some would have to settle for toast to fill them up. Rory had come back into the kitchen to ask if they needed any help. Amy asked him to pick up the sugar and jam. It was all they had as toppings.

She could hear Clara ask them to clear the table before she entered the room. As soon as the plate was placed onto the table, everyone dived in. The pancakes went down a treat and the majority of the bread was eaten as well. Amy was sure that the person who owned the cottage wouldn't mind a pack of bacon that they didn't have to buy themselves.

She knew that Rory had already settled everything with the woman, using his charm as always. Rose, John (Sandshoes) and Donna were the first to leave, leaving before they had even begun clearing the table. They did need to get going as they were aiming to met Martha and Jack in Chester for half 10. It did leave the boys on washing up duty while Amy and Clara finished their packing.

Amy knew she was going to miss this place, even though they had only been there for a few days. She vowed to herself that, after this was all over, that she was going to come back here, with Rory, for a nice break. It wasn't glamours and it wasn't somewhere hot like Spain, but the Peak District had some wonderful views. Something she would like to explore. Maybe even the next setting for one of her books. They would definitely have to explore it more if that was going to happen.

This goodbye was smaller than it was going to be. They stood outside of the house, their rucksacks leaning against the stone wall, signally where the path ended and the house began. It was very quickly worked out that John, the professor, didn't like hugs when John, the younger, practically jumped at him, bring his arms tight around the slightly taller man. They all laughed as he started to protest against the hug.

Clara hugged Amy first before hugging Rory. Rory gave John, the professor, a handshake, which he was glad for, before Amy pulled him into a hug. Amy noticed the hug that Clara gave John, the younger. They held onto each other just a little tighter than they had anyone else and for just that little bit longer. Amy knew that they both liked each other, but she also knew that there were two men on Clara's mind.

They said their final goodbyes and well wishes before they headed off in their separate directions.

"Clara's amazing, isn't she?" John said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"So you do like her then?" Amy asked.

"I have just never met someone like her before. I mean she is a little short and she is bossy but … I think I need bossy in my life. I think it will help me to organise a few things. What did you think of her?"

Amy wanted to tell him there and then about Clara's feelings for John, the professor, but just couldn't bring herself to stop her friend's happiness. She did feel sorry for Clara, at the moment, but she knew that she would then feel sorry for which one she didn't choose. That was if John, the professor, was interest as she suspected. Only time would tell when they met up again, if they were going to met up again.

"I think she is brilliant. I spoke with ease to her. It was like we had been friends for years or something."

She knew that this would be the way that they would talk for the whole journey, and if anything, she had missed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **MARTHA JONES**

 _LOCATION:_ _CINDERBOX COFFEE, BRIDGE STREET, CHESTER, CHESHIRE, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 29TH APRIL 2017_

TIME: 10:30

SHE KNEW THAT THEY WERE BOTH EXCITED TO BE MEETING UP WITH JOHN, ROSE AND DONNA AGAIN BUT MARTHA COULDN'T HELP BUT ALSO FEEL A LITTLE APPREHENSIVE ABOUT IT ALL. She tried to relax as they sat in the cafe while they waited for them but it was hard. She tapped her phone against the table, spinning it with her fingers as she was deep in thought.

"No." Jack said. "I didn't give it back to you so you could do that now."

"I know you don't have any family, but what if they are questioning my family as to try and find out my whereabouts? I need to know that they are okay."

"So calling them is the opposite of what you should do. Martha, you have been in this job long enough now. You know from our side. If they were trying to find out your whereabouts by going through your family, do you not think that the last thing you should do is ring them? They would have bugged the phones wouldn't they? Calling them should be the last thing that you think about doing."

"And I know if I am quick, I can tell them that I am okay and find out whether they are okay." She argued.

"No Martha. Just don't do it. Do risk it."

"I will be quick."

"They are safer not knowing."

They both quietened down when they realised that they may have been drawing too much attention to themselves. Martha went and ordered them another drink. John wouldn't be too far away now but she was certain that there was enough time for them to have one for the road. Jack asked her to get him another coffee. She grabbed her purse before joining the queue. She looked back at the right time to see Jack get up, pointing towards the toilets. She smiled at him knowing what he meant by it.

She knew where Jack was coming from but her phone felt heavy in her pocket. All she had to do was get it out, unlock it and then press her mum's number. She tried to ignore it.

She smiled at the man before ordering the drinks.

"Lovers tiff?"

Martha gave him a look before realising what he meant. "We aren't together. We just work together."

"But still."

She laughed. "He … doesn't particularly like my mum. He doesn't think that I should be contacting her to let her know that I am okay." She paused before realising how controlling that sounded. "We work for the police. Plain clothed officers. We are on a … sensitive case. My mum always worries when I am on cases like this."

The man just nodded at her and she wondered whether she had said too much. A too bigger lie. He handed her the drinks and she made her way back to the table.

The temptation to pick up her phone grew the longer she sat there by herself. She had removed her phone from her pocket and it was now lying on the table, which was even worse. She tired not to look at it but she found herself reaching for it, unlocking it and pressing on her mum's number. As the dull ringing tones sounded, she hoped that her mum wouldn't pick up. It wouldn't be so bad if she just left her a message.

" _Hello."_ Her mum said.

"Hi mum."

" _Martha, what is going on?"_

"I don't really know, but I am okay. Are you all okay?"

" _We are fine. Why are you being called a fugitive? Why are they saying that you did horrible things when you were a doctor? Did you do those horrible things?"_

"Mum, I am fine and just don't believe any of it. Okay? I can assure you that nothing ..." She stopped talking as her phone was pulled from her ear. "Jack, please."

"Grab your stuff." He said as he grabbed his, forgetting about the coffee she had brought.

"Jack." She shouted after him.

Martha huffed as she grabbed her stuff, attempting to catch up with him. Jack wouldn't slow down when she asked, so she was there, doing a walking jog, while trying to put her rucksack on, to try and keep up with him. It was only when they had gone down a few alleyways that he stopped.

"I can't believe that you did that."

"I'm sorry. I just did it without thinking."

"You can say that again." He said as he opened up the back of the phone and took the SIM card out.

"I need that."

"And I should have done it from the beginning." Jack got another SIM card out of his pocket and put it into the phone. "At least they can't track the number. They will only know that we were here. Not again. Promise me."

Martha did feel guilty for calling her mum. She knew that it wasn't the end of the world, like Jack was making it out to be, but it was the wrong thing to do. If this organisation was as dangerous as the person who sent the books thought they were, the better hidden they were, the better. She could have just jeopardised everything, or at least allowed them to be caught.

"I am sorry. Yes I won't do it again."

He handed her back her phone. "I might not have any family, but do you not think I want to know how Ianto is."

"I didn't think." She repeated.

"I know you didn't. Come on. The others should be here soon. The sooner we get out of here, the better. We will just have to get in and get going. We will be alright if they have to come all the way from London. Let's just hope they don't have a team in Chester."

Martha took it as a good sign that she had her phone back. He understood her on one level. But she knew that he was still annoyed at her and she was annoyed with herself as well. She did know better. This was what she did, just now she was on the other side of it. She knew how quickly a location could be found, just off a phone call.

They wondered about for a bit, hoping for any sign of the others. They wouldn't be hard to spot. Two people, walking around with massive rucksacks on, looking like they should be somewhere camping, either that or they were homeless.

It was closer to eleven when they finally saw John. They waited for him to pull over before they quickly stuffed their bags into the boot before jumping in.

Jack leant forward to speak to John. "Can we take the most direct route to the Brecon Beacons and not stop as well?"

"Why?" John said as they started their journey.

"Shall I tell them or you?" He said, turning to Martha.

Martha dropped back into her seat. "I called home. I was worried."

"Martha." John said, slightly sympathetically.

"I haven't really thought about home since the Scot knocked on my door." Donna said.

"Don't worry." Rose threw over her shoulder. "I have thought about calling my mum as well. Just to know whether she is safe. Don't give me that look John. They went there first and by what Eyebrows said, they might have used her to try and get to us. She is my mum."

"I think the main thing now is to concentrate on not doing it again." John suggested. "All of us that is. This other John, Eyebrows, seems to have a plan of some sort, even if it is running and hiding. He knows more about this organisation than we do, whatever that is. We need to hope that it keeps us safe."

Martha looked at Rose and she knew that there was something that she wanted to say. Maybe she thought that John knew more than what he was letting on. Or maybe the fact that they were on the run was putting a strain on their relationship. Not that she thought anything would break them up. The whole time that Martha had known John for, Rose was the only thing he would talk about, something that did become annoying in the end.

It was going to be a long ride from Chester to the Brecon Beacons. Martha just hoped that the tensions she caused, by phone home, would settle once they reached their destination.

* * *

 _LOCATION:_ _YHA BRECON BEACONS, LIBANUS, BRECON, POWYS,_ _WALES_

 _DATE: 29TH APRIL 2017_

TIME: 14:00

The tensions hadn't settled, but she was sure that everyone was more sympathetic towards why she had done what she had. It ended up with the boys confiscating all their phones as they played with them in an attempt to push away the idea of calling home. John took Rose's phone, telling her that if he knew of a safe way, he would allow her to ring her mum. She handed it to him, muttering about it being alright for him because he had no family other than her. Jack took Martha and Donna's phone off them.

Everyone seemed rather relieved to finally reach the hostel. Due to them not having a booking, they were looked at by a very stern Welsh woman, who was not happy about five of them just turning up and asking for rooms. She stated a number of times that it was easy to book online and that booking in wasn't until five o'clock and that they were very lucky that they have got a few rooms left. John and Rose managed to get a room together. They got put into the communal part of the hostel, Jack with the males, Martha and Donna with the females.

"I think Rose thinks that John knows more than he is letting on." Martha said once they were separated from the others.

"I get that feeling as well." Donna said. "I mean she has been acting weird every since we worked out that there were three John Smiths."

"Do you think it has something to do with his past?"

"Dunno."

"Just ..." Martha started before sighing. "Just Jack has been incredibly jumpy and it is just things that he has said that have made me think that. I am probably just worrying about nothing."

"Well, the Scot said that we were on the wrong side of the organisation, which he took a little pleasure in saying, causing Rose to question that he was happy about it. Apparently this organisation is everywhere and powerful and influential."

"What does it have to do with us?"

"He said that it was what he was trying to work out."

"So it could have something to do with John's past?"

"Maybe."

"Is it so bad that I just want to know what's going on?"

"We are all in the same boat."

They both drifted off into their own thoughts. Maybe it was just a coincidence that they were all meeting up again after so long apart. Maybe this had no connection at all. But it was still strange for someone to be after two doctors, a shop assistant, a secretary and a civil servant. Maybe because they were linked to John, maybe they thought that they were linked to John's past as well.

Once this was all over, they would have to meet up more regularly. Martha couldn't remember the last time she had seen Donna, John and Rose. It had been too long and it was the only reason she was grateful for going on the run. Obviously she would have preferred to meet up with them again under better circumstances.

"Maybe we should find the others so we all know what the plan is." Donna said as she stood up. "The Scot made us all new identities. We all have ours but we should have really given you yours earlier, in the car. I had completely forgotten about them."

To Martha, it seemed like this Scot, the person who sent the books, seemed to know nothing but everything. He knew that they would all have to go on the run. He knows of this organisation. He made new identities for them all. Part of her wondered whether he was on their side or on the organisation's side.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **CLARA OSWALD**

 _LOCATION:_ _MARKET PLACE, BAKEWELL, PEAK DISTRICT & DERBYSHIRE DALES, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 29TH APRIL 2017_

TIME: 10:00

"TA-DA, WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Clara said as she revealed the transport that she had organisation for them.

They had just parted from John, Amy and Rory and had made their way more into the town, where someone was meeting them with their new transport. Clara had just called around after her chat with John, Eyebrows, to try and get something so that they could get them to Scotland. She was lucky to organise something at the late hour she had started calling around at. There was a man that wanted to have a quick sell on his vehicle. He had sounded very nice and he had given her all kind of assurances about it. It was cheap and she just about had the right amount of cash for it. He hadn't asked too many questions about why she wanted the bike or why she had that much in cash.

"It's a motorbike." John stated after standing there in shook.

"I know." She turned to the bike. "They wanted a quick sale. I had the right amount of cash. It is all okay but it was cheap as. Anyway I also thought about it. They would surely be looking out for a car rather than a bike. Plus we can easily get there faster."

"I have never ridden a bike before."

She picked up the two helmets and gave him one. "Don't worry. I have."

He turned and looked at her before taking the helmet.

"What? It is easier to get around London on. It is either that or the tube. I don't live far anyway."

"What about the bags?"

"That is what this is for." She said as she tapped the box at the back. "We might have to unload a bit but John, it is the best I could do." She opened it up before opening up her rucksack and taking out the plastic bags that she had put her stuff in earlier.

"You could have told me beforehand."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You are prepared for this. I'm not. I could have left stuff at the cottage."

"I did tell you to pack lighter."

He sighed heavily. "I really don't think that this is a good idea."

"John, please trust that I will get us to Scotland safely. It know it probably isn't ideal but it is what we have to go on. Unless you can think of something better. We would need to hand over ID to hire a car. And even with the fake IDs, do you really think that they will let us get away when we are two teachers that have supposedly slept with students. Our faces are everywhere. No matter whether we are John and Clara or Basil and Bonnie."

He still didn't look very convinced by it. She placed the helmet on her head and clipped it up before getting on the bike. She gestured for him to get on. He looked between her, the bike and the helmet in his hands. John hesitantly put on the helmet. She laughed at him and shook her head.

"Come on. I can assure you that it is safe and I do know how to drive it safely. I am not going to take any risks or do anything stupid."

John put some of his stuff into the back before closing it and got on to the bike. Clara bit her lip as she realised how close he now was to her. She had shared a motorbike with someone else before, but never someone she had such a crush on. She couldn't stop the blush rising to her cheeks and she was glad that he couldn't see her.

"Umm, Clara. It doesn't have a bit for me to hold onto. On the back."

"Just place your arms around me."

Again he was hesitant but when he did wrap his arms around her and pulled himself closer to her, Clara closed her eyes and tried not to think about him kissing her neck.

"How are we going to get there? Do you know the way?" He asked.

"I know the way to Blackpool. I was just going to follow signs." She said before she kicked the motorbike into life.

They had to leave soon or otherwise she wouldn't just be riding the motorbike.

* * *

 _LOCATION:_ _SCHOOL OF HUMANITIES, UNIVERSITY OF GLASGOW, GLASGOW, SCOTLAND_

 _DATE: 29_ _TH_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 15:00_

Clara waited for John by the bike while he went to go and get the gun out of his office. She still didn't understand why he wanted it but she had to just allow him to have it. Maybe it was just a part of the mystery of him. There were rumours flying about the campus that he had taught before, but under a different name, Peter Capadli. If that was true, why did he change his name?

She had hoped that the closer she got to him, the more she would find out about the mystery that was her lecturer, but she never got close to him. He always held her at arms length. Like not knowing that it was her that was bringing him the coffee.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was meant to be on lookout and there she was, daydreaming about the guy that had just had his arms around her waist for the last four hours. She knew what she would be dreaming about tonight when they got to the Cairngorms. Him, lying in bed next to her, with his surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her, along with other things. Maybe if she worked some magic, it wouldn't just be a fantasy.

Clara saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned in his direction, watching him walk with a woman, heading her way. She felt like she remembered the woman but couldn't really place where she had seen her before. She watched as they stopped, looking as though they might have been arguing about something.

She felt her heart sink as he kissed her cheek. Clara turned away before getting back onto the bike. It was too good to be true that he was single. Any woman would be lucky to have him once they got through his hard outer shell. She was sure that the stern person that he came across as was just a front. She could imagine him being incredibly romantic.

She flipped the visor down when he reached her.

"You took you time." She said as he placed a bag into the box.

"I got caught by a colleague. She wouldn't allow me to leave without an explanation again." He replied.

"Yeah, a colleague." Clara muttered to herself.

"Sorry."

She turned, trying not to collide heads with him. "Yeah, shall we get on?"

Somehow his arms around her didn't fill her with the same type of excitement that they did earlier that day as she sped out of the university and onto the Cairngorms.

* * *

 _LOCATION: PINE BANK CHALETS, AVIEMORE, HIGHLANDS, SCOTLAND_

 _DATE: 29_ _TH_ _APRIL 2017_

 _TIME: 18:30_

They had stopped off at a few places on their way before being able to find somewhere that was willing to allow them to stay. The lies spread about them had lead to people turning them away, and hopefully they didn't call the police. John had even managed to find somewhere that they could hide the motorbike just in case anyone came snooping around.

Even though John smiled at her and offered to cook her dinner with the few ingredients that they had, Clara just couldn't shift her bad mood. She had realised where she had seen the woman before. She was River Song, John's (supposedly) ex-wife. Clara thought that she had heard that River had died. Obviously not. She felt stupid for thinking that he was still single. She also felt stupid for pushing away the other John because she thought she was finally going to get her chance with this John.

"Ta-da, what do you think?" He said, repeating her earlier words.

Clara gave a small smile as she looked at the chalet that he had managed to get off the books.

"What's up? I thought you would like it." John asked, his own smile dropping.

"It is lovely and I do like it. I'm … I'm just tired from driving all day, well about 7 hours. It does take it out of you. Hopefully the beds are comfortable." She said, trying to lift her mood.

She wanted to tell him how she felt about him. It would probably make everything so much easier. But she didn't know how to tell him about how she loved his passion or how their debates during university made her feel like it was only him and her in the whole universe. She didn't know how to tell him that she daydreamed about him saying her name or that she found it cute when he got all flustered around her. She didn't know how to say how safe she felt when he put his arms around her, a man that had been known to shy away from such contact. She didn't know how to tell him how her heart broke when she saw him kiss River, even if it was only on the cheek.

"You know, if you got a car we could have shared the driving."

"And as I said earlier, I don't know where we would have got a car at such short notice. Anyway I didn't mind driving."

"You just said that you felt tried because you were driving all day."

"Yes but I didn't mind it."

"I did. I would have liked to have had the chance to get to know you a bit better." He said before he picked up his stuff and walked towards the chalet.

She stood there, stunned. Had that really meant what she thought that it would mean? Could she read into it as she had done?

He called out to her, telling her to get into the house. She walked up the couple of steps towards the chalet before walking into it. The kitchen and living area was the first place that she walked into. It wasn't the biggest of spaces with the kitchen taking up the corner to her left and the lounge taking up the space to her right. A small table had been placed in the middle. Clara noted the wood burner in the corner next to the sofa.

As John started dinner, she made her way to the back of the house coming to a small shower room. The next door she knew was the bedroom and that was what slightly concerned her. She pushed the door open to a rather comfy looking double bed.

"Um, John."

"Yeah."

"You do know that there is only one bed." Not that it was a problem for her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He said, his voice getting closer as he joined her in the bedroom.

"One bed."

He looked at her before looking at the bed. "Ah."

"I mean I am cool with ..."

"No, I will take the sofa. You have been driving all day."

"John, you can't take the sofa. You don't know how uncomfortable it might be. Anyway I was going to say ..."

"It will be fine Clara. I will take the sofa." He said, interrupting her again.

"I was going to say that I am fine with sharing it, if you are."

"Sharing?"

"It is a double bed. I am sure we can be adults about it and share a bed. Unless you snore."

"I don't snore. I bet you starfish though."

Clara was going to argue that she didn't, but she knew that she did. She just blamed it on owning a double bed for so long and not having anybody to share it with. Her thoughts went back to earlier that day when he had his arms around her. She wondered whether she could get her fantasy to become a reality.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **...**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 5_ _TH_ _JULY 2008_

 _TIME: 03:00_

"SORRY, THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE." The person said, holding up the envelope. "This is the Head of MI6. Our MI6"

"I wasn't aware that there was any other MI6 in the world."

"Why aren't you surprised by it?"

The other person sighed. "Please take a seat."

"Why?"

"Your predecessor was given a similar task."

"And that is why I am in. I want the same as him."

"You don't know what happened to him."

"Any sane man would turn this away. We are here to protect against corruption."

"He took the job and was killed on the job. I know about your little thing with the shop assistant that I keep telling you to put an end to because it puts her at risk. I would expect she would miss you if you suddenly went missing."

The person took the seat. "I can't do this."

"I guess you gave her the name John Smith."

"Of course."

"If you want, we can make you John Smith, deleting any record of Da..."

"Yes, I want that. I want out."

The other person nodded. "Then we will start rehabilitation. You will be able to keep the qualifications that you got. It will be like you were John Smith since birth. It was a pleasure knowing and working with you."

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 30TH APRIL 2017_

TIME: 15:00

'Ma'am' The worker said to get her attention.

'Get them.'


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks you the reviews._

 _You will find out. I am currently writing the chapter where you will find out._

 _I am hoping that you like what I have done with this chapter because I have done it with the next few as well._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **ROSE SMITH**

 _LOCATION: YHA BRECON BEACONS, LIBANUS, BRECON, POWYS, WALES_

 _DATE: 5TH MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 11:30_

THEY HAD MAYBE STAYED THERE FOR LONGER THAN THEY SHOULD HAVE DONE, BUT THERE WAS SOMETHING THAT WAS TELLING THEM ALL THAT THEY HAD TO LEAVE SOON. They had already made a plan to head to the Pembrokeshire Coast as their next destination. It was only two hours from where they were and there weren't in any great rush to get there either.

They were loading the car up. They were also joking about. Jack had said something that had reduced Donna and Martha into fits of laughter. Which, when asked what they were laughing about, only made them laugh harder as they tried to explain. In the end, all five of them were there, laughing their heads off, over something that none of them could explain. There was something almost childlike about it all.

Rose just shook her head as they settled down, wondering why they hadn't all meet up again sooner. She had just realised that she hadn't had a good laugh like that for a while now, the last time must have been when they last meet up, easily over five years ago. They would have to try harder this time around to stay in touch.

It was probably good that she saw them out of the corner of her. The car pulled up before two sharply dress men got out and started to chat to people. It didn't seem odd to begin with but the more people they asked, the more Rose got suspicious. The next time they were all at the car, she said something.

"I think we have everything. I think we should get going."

They all gave her a questioning look and John was the one that opened his mouth to question his wife, probably to tell her that they still had quite a bit of their stuff still in there. She cut him off straight away.

"I think we should get going." Rose said again, nodding her head towards the two men, who were still asking questions.

John and Jack looked at each other.

"Yeah, no. We should get going." John said, agreeing with her. "We don't want to hit any lunchtime traffic do we?"

Everyone agreed and attempted to look as natural as possible as they clambered into the car. John set off in totally the wrong direction and Rose sat next to him, hoping that he knew what he was doing. She picked up the map that they had bought and started to try and see where they were. They had already tried to map the route that they had planned to take but they were taking a little diversion. It was Rose's job to get them back on track.

"As long as we get onto the A road, we should be fine shouldn't we?" Rose asked.

"John may also have to work some magic as well." Martha said. "They are following us."

John cursed. "Do I need to carry on or go onto the A4059? Because this is the turning."

Rose found the turning pretty quickly. "Yeah go on to the A4059."

John turned the car and safely got them onto the road, thankful for the car that was speeding towards them as they made the turn, hopefully they could make up some space in that time.

"Why go down here?" Jack asked.

"We were on the A470. It goes to Cardiff. I expect we are still trying to get to where we planned to go." She traced the road with her finger to work out where they would end up coming out of. "So we keep following this road then we will need to take the A465. Basically we need to head towards Swansea before taking the M4. From there we should join onto," She flipped over the page. "We should get back on track. Baring in mind if we manage to shake them off."

"If we don't manage to shake them off, what happens then?" Donna asked.

Jack held his hand out and Rose gave him the map. She turned in her seat, clearly seeing the people behind them. Jack flicked through the pages, trying to find some inspiration as to where they could go or at least places which they could end up shaking them off. That was when it hit Rose. They had been found by this dangerous organisation. They knew where the others were. What would happen to them if they got caught?

Rose tried to forget her most recent thought. It wasn't going to help the situation if she started panicking or said something that would make everyone else panic. They were in real danger. Not that they weren't before but it just didn't feel real when John, Eyebrows, was talking about it. It was like it was meant to be some joke rather than them being in actually danger.

"As long as it is only one car, we should be fine." Jack said.

"And if not?" Martha questioned.

Rose turned to see John look in his rear-view mirror at the same time Jack looked up. If they hadn't already known that they had worked together, they would have definitely known about it now. Even though they didn't know what they had worked together on, the girls had put their trust into them. They seemed to know what needed to be done and maybe where they needed to go.

"If not, we will have to hope that they aren't as dangerous as the other John says they are."

"What do you think that they would do if they caught us?" Rose found herself saying before she had really thought over it.

"How about you lot focus on finding a way to shake them off and I will concentrate on shaking them off?" John said.

"John, what did you do all those years ago? Is it this linked to that? John, I don't care what you have done now. I think we have a right to know what you know."

"Rose, believe me when I say this. If I could tell you what I know, I would have done years ago. I am not, not telling you because I want to but because the things that I have done, I did as a different person. That person is dead and has been for years. If I was to tell you now, I would be putting your life in greater danger. I believe the expression is ignorance is bliss."

Rose hoped that he would just do as he always would do and sigh before telling her. Instead he focused on the road and she was disappointed. He may think that ignorance is bliss, but not when you are the person being ignorant. Was it so bad that she just wanted to know what was going on and what her husband had done and why those people were after them? John was the one in the beginning that didn't want to run because they had nothing to hide. He had really fallen into his element here.

Rose huffed before looking out the window, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She could hear Jack, Donna and Martha making plans in the back, while probably also talking about what had just happened.

It wasn't like them to fight. There would be the little stupid arguments, like John not allowing her to buy pears because he didn't like them. But those would always end in laughter. She just blamed it on the adrenaline running through their bodies as they were being chased and the high danger attached to the journey that they have made.

They headed onto the A465 and they all let out a sigh of relief as they felt like they were getting somewhere and the people behind them had disappeared. They may have even cheered if John hadn't said his next statement.

"Not to worry anyone but we are running our of petrol or diesel, whichever one the car takes."

"You are joking." Jack said.

"It takes petrol." Rose said. "I thought you were going to fill up yesterday."

"I … I was." John stammered.

"Why didn't you?" Martha said, joining into the conversation.

"I got distracted and by the time I had remembered, I was back at the hostel and I didn't anticipate that we would have to leave as sharply as we had to."

"You are going to have to be quick about it." Rose commented.

"With everyone already looking for us, I think stealing a little petrol wouldn't be the end of the world." John said as his eyes continued to flick between the road and the fuel gauge. "Closest petrol station?"

The map rustled as they searched for it. Ever moment they spent looking for it, the closer the car was to running out of petrol. Rose didn't know what was worse, them being caught because they were filling up or because they had broken down. She did worry about her husband sometimes. He had one simple job, to get some supplies and fill up the car. That was it. He managed to come back with more than they needed and, as they had just discovered, not filled up.

"You need to take the next right." Jack shouted as they found the closest station. "Now."

John manoeuvred the car as per Jack's instructions, taking the first left. The petrol station was in sight and they were glad to get a space without anyone in front of them. John got out and started to fill the car up. Jack opened the windows, filling the car with the smell. Rose screwed up her nose to try and stop the smell from hitting her.

"Jack, can you shut the window?" Martha asked.

All of a sudden, Jack jumped from his seat in the back to the driver's seat before locking the doors. Rose looked out of the mirror and saw the people grabbing John, slamming him against the car to stop him from fighting. When they picked him up again, Jack put the car into gear and started to make their get away.

"We have to go back for John." Rose shouted.

"It was the reason I had my window open. We have enough to get us somewhere a little more discrete so that we can dump the car and make a run for it. I am sorry Rose, but he does know what he is doing. My priority is keeping you three safe. That is what he wanted."

"He is my husband." She stated.

"And hopefully you will be able to recognise him when we get him back. Look he asked me to do this. He didn't want any of you to get messed up in this life, as I am sure the other John's would have wanted as well. He couldn't find the link, the professor. Here is the link. Three John Smiths and the ones that they hold dear."

No one argued with Jack and no one said anything more. Rose was trying to remain strong but Jack's words had done little to comfort her. It took her back to an old friend of hers, another John Smith, who had died during a tour with the army. She hadn't even realised that he had been in the army. She wondered whether he was connected to all of this as well.

Jack stopped the car suddenly and told them all to get out. He ordered Martha to take Donna to run one way while he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction that he had told Martha to go in. Rose was still in shock and her thoughts were muddled. Her thoughts turned straight to John and


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for the review._

 _So this chapter starts halfway through the last one. Just from a different perspective really._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **MARTHA JONES**

 _LOCATION: ESSO GARAGE,_ _NEATH ROAD, GLYNNEATH, WEST GLAMORGAN, WALES_

 _DATE: 5TH MAY_

 _TIME: 13:00_

"JACK, CAN YOU SHUT THE WINDOW?" Martha asked.

That was the point that John handed Jack the keys through the window before Jack jumped into the drivers seat, locking the doors and closing the window. Martha looked in horror as John was slammed against the side of the car. As soon as he left the car, he disappeared in a blur as Jack sped out of the petrol station, making their get away.

"We have to go back for John." Rose shouted.

"It was the reason I had my window open. We have enough to get us somewhere a little more discrete so that we can dump the car and make a run for it. I am sorry Rose, but he does know what he is doing. My priority is keeping you three safe. That is what he wanted."

"He is my husband." She stated.

"And hopefully you will be able to recognise him when we get him back. Look he asked me to do this. He didn't want any of you to get messed up in this life, as I am sure the other John's would have wanted as well. He couldn't find the link, the professor. Here is the link. Three John Smiths and the ones that they hold dear."

Martha had little idea what he was on about and Donna shrugged when she looked at her. This was it. This was the end to it all. Jack's statement had worried her. _And hopefully you will be able to recognise him when we get him back_. Did he think that he was going to be tortured? Would they just hurt him because he ran? Was there still something more to all of this?

Jack stopped the car suddenly and told them all to get out. He ordered Martha to take Donna to run one way while he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction that he had told Martha to go in. Martha did exactly as she was told. She didn't think that she had the luxury of being able to argue now. She threw a quick look over her shoulder to see the backs of Jack and Rose go into the trees.

She was grateful for the tree cover. Donna wasn't so much due to her almost falling over a number of times on the roots of the trees. She knew that the tree cover wouldn't last forever and was hoping for somewhere that they could hide for a little while. They just needed to focus on getting some distance of them now. As the trees started thinning out, Martha began to panic. She didn't want to be not under cover. If they had patrols of people, what is stopping them from having helicopters as well.

Martha hurried Donna along as she saw the next set of trees that they could walk in. Donna was complaining that if she liked running, she would go running. Martha just rolled her eyes at her. This wasn't the time to be complaining. They needed this distance between them and this organisation.

She was glad when they reached the stream. It allowed them to have something to follow instead of just aimlessly wondering about. They followed it for about an hour, trying not to make any noise just in case they were being followed. The problem with not speaking was being left with their own thoughts.

Martha was worried about John and Rose and Jack. She started to blame herself for them being found. She knew that there could have been other ways that they could have found them but she could have started them off. What if Jack just changing her SIM car wasn't enough? What if they could have already tracked her phone? Would the others be okay because of her mistake?

She shook her head. She shouldn't go into self-pity. She needed a clear head as she was the more that was more qualified to be in this situation. She also knew that they wouldn't be able to keep the pace that they were going for much longer. They needed somewhere that they could lay low for a little while. Somewhere for them to catch their breath and just assess where they could go. A sheep fold or an abandon building would do just fine. The only problem that they had with that was that they would have to leave the safety of the trees.

The trees started to thin out again and Martha began to panic as they reached the end of the trees. They stood there for a few moments, Martha wondering what they were going to do.

"Is that a building over there?" Donna said.

Martha looked in the direction that she pointed in and let out a sigh of relief. They had somewhere that they could be for a while. They walked over to it and pushed open the old wooden door. She was scared that it was going to fall off its hinges as it squeaked open. It took much more effort to close it properly. Looking around, it gave them the feel that it would have been a barn in it's better days. The rather small space gave them a bit of comfort, if only for somewhere to hide for a little while.

Martha was glad to sit down as she dropped onto the floor. Her legs aching from all the quick walking and her feet were also grateful for the relief. Her calves were burning and she was sure Donna felt the same as she let out a sigh as she sat down. They sat in silence for a bit.

"It is all my fault." Martha told her.

"It isn't." Donna said, trying to reassure her.

"It is. If I didn't call my mum then they wouldn't have got the location of my phone. They have probably put a tracker or something like that on there. They have probably been following us since we left Chester. They have just pounced now because we felt like we were safe."

"You are probably right there."

"I mean, what even are we doing? Why are we running? We are all innocent. The Johns might not be but we are."

"Jack could have been onto something when he said about those they hold dear."

"So they can torture us? I don't want to be used as bait so that the Johns say what they know. The organisation is dangerous. I wouldn't have had it spread that I was an unethical doctor. I will never be able to be a doctor again. What for? For a secret that we don't even know about."

Donna huffed. "There could be more to it than that. But it must start with that."

"What is so important that they couldn't tell us about? What have they done that means that they can't tell us about it? Is it because we will judge them for it? Will we be disgusted by what they had done?" She paused. "What if they had killed someone?"

"Have you met John, our John? He would never hurt anyone."

"I know you have seen a darker side to him." Martha said.

"Yes to punch the person talking but not to kill anyone."

Martha was going to argue, believing that she had a good argument, but was stopped when they heard dogs barking. They both looked at each other. The question was on both of their lips. Should they run?

She preyed that it was just the dogs from the local farm or just some walkers who had met. She just didn't want it to be the people after them. She shook her head at Donna as she moved to try and see if she could see out of one of the windows. If it was them then the last thing they needed to see was a peep of a head. They would be straight to them.

The barking of the dogs got closer and closer and it took a lot for Martha to keep her breathing even. She was panicking. Even though they were innocent, it didn't mean that they would be spared. She gestured to Donna to start moving more into the building. They just had to lie low and hope that they weren't found. If they weren't found, they would run for the hills. They had to really. They had nothing except from themselves due to leaving their rucksacks in the car. Martha's eyes went wide with the realisation that they had made it easy for them to get them. They had given them their scent for the dogs to follow. It wasn't like they had the time to grab the bags anyway.

The cool stone against her back did little to soothe her. They were going to find them so easily now. There was no time to run now. If they wanted to remain not captured, they had to fight. The door to the building opened and Martha prepared herself for the worst. She wanted to look around the corner to see who was coming in but stop herself from doing so. The last thing she could remember was the gas before


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

…

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 29_ _TH_ _SEPTEMBER 2012_

 _TIME: 22:00_

"I THINK THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE."

"How?"

"This is the head of Scotland yard. The head of the police. Our own police. I didn't realise I would be targeting my own country."

"I have questioned it."

"And?"

The person sighed. "There is a reason that they can't disclose to me so I can't disclose it to you."

"You'll have to go back to this person ..."

"It is an organisation."

"An organisation? Which organisation?"

"They don't have a name."

"Every organisation has a name. How can they be an organisation if they have no name?"

The person wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it over. The other person leant forward and took it off them, looking at what they had just written down.

"That is impossible. I thought ..."

"I think many people think that."

"You can be serious."

"We did a back check to where the information came from. If they didn't try to take out our systems to stop us from snooping on them, then I would be as sceptical as you are."

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 5TH MAY_

 _TIME: 16:00_

She took great pleasure in putting the red cross over the picture of Donna.

"Halfway there." She giggled.

She took a step back to look at the red crosses over John, Rose, Jack and Martha's pictures.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _No, not dead. I will tell you that now. Just knocked out (the reason for the 'uncomplete' chapters)._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **JOHN SMITH (11)**

 _LOCATION: CHAPEL STREET, PETERSFIELD, EAST HAMPSHIRE, HAMPSHIRE, ENGLAND_

 _DATE: 7TH MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 11:00_

"WE SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS BEFORE." John said.

Amy turned to him and gave him a sad smile before pulling him into a hug. John wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He knew what she was going to say before she had even opened her mouth. He knew that she was going to tell him that he knew where they were and that he could have come and visited. For him, it wasn't as easy as that.

"You know, you were and still are always welcome to visit and stay and just be there." She told him.

He let her go. "Well you know me. I had things to do. People to see. Sights to see. I can never sit still."

"Says the now entrepreneur! You have to sit still now."

"Not really. I am the face of the business. I get jetted all over the world due to the interest in my company. We have investors everywhere. China, the US. You would be surprised at some of the places and people I have met along the way."

"I know. Look at you. You are a big shot now." Amy exclaimed.

"Talk about yourself. I had to do a double take when I saw your name on the front of the book. I immediately brought it."

"It was just a hobby." She confessed.

"And now you have five books out, with the last one being a best seller. You do realise what I had to do just to make sure I got a copy."

She laughed at him before they both feel into a silence. At that point, John would have loved Rory to come back, saying that he had managed to work his magic again and had got them somewhere to stay, or at least a cup of tea. He could hear Amy think about the questions that she wanted to ask him. He didn't want to leave them behind. He had to leave them behind, for they own safety.

"John, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When you left, it felt like you were trying to leave me and Rory behind."

"That isn't a question."

"Were you leaving us behind then?"

He knew the answer and he knew he could always be straight with Amy, but it was still hard. He was still not allowed to say anything about what had happened in the past.

"I suppose it could be seen like that. That wasn't my intention. Just you had Rory. You didn't need me."

"John, we have been best friends since primary. Actually I think it must be longer than that because I can't remember a time when you weren't there. Every memory I have of childhood has you in it. Why would you think I wouldn't need you?"

John hesitated. "Well, as you have said, I could never sit still. Don't you remember the trips that we took together? How much trouble we go in? When you married Rory, I knew that it would put an end to that. I knew what you wanted and what was bound to come next. There was no point bring you on my adrenaline filled trips."

"They were why they were so fun. We never knew where we would end up or how we were going to get there. You could have brought us along. Yes Rory had his job as a nurse but I am sure we would have made the time for it."

"My trips were also no place for a child either." John commented. "Could you imagine us running away from some angry locals with a baby in tow?"

"John." She said, grabbing his arm, turning him towards her.

The look on her face worried him. She hadn't given the look to him before, but he had seen her give to someone before. It worried him about what she had to tell him and what he had said.

"Have I said something wrong? Is it because you are worried about them?" He smiled at her. "I am sure he or she is wonderful and is being good for Brian. Brian would definitely look after them. I loved Brian."

"You are an idiot. We tried to have children. We ended up going to a specialist because it wasn't happening. I can't have children John. You think that we didn't need you but that was when we needed you most. We almost split up over it. We almost got a divorce because I thought I couldn't give Rory what he wanted. My life was being turned upside down and the one person I wanted in my life thought that I didn't want him."

John felt speechless. He always thought that Amy and Rory would be able to sort out any differences that they would have together. He always imagined them growing old together, with a couple of children and grandchildren. If there was any couple that were going to be okay, it would be them. Obviously not.

He pulled her into a hug and held his arms as tight around her as he could. He now wished that he had come back when he wanted to. He wished that he had taken the opportunities offered to him to go and see them. It wasn't going to change the fact that Amy couldn't have children but it might have helped them stay together.

"I'm sorry. I thought … Maybe now it is more like hoped that you would be okay. I didn't see how I fitted into your life. I was offered a job and just thought that … I'm sorry Amy. I am sorry I left you."

He pulled back and wiped her eyes with his thumb. He hated himself for maybe not realising that something may have happened. He felt this greater responsibility to keep them all safe. He now owed it to them not to mess up again. He wasn't going to allow anything to happen to them.

Amy sniffed before she wiped under her eyes with her fingers. After looking up and a long sigh, she smiled at him, looking like she did before she had confessed to him about her troubles. He wondered how long she had wanted to tell him. The secret that she had buried, not wanting to bring up again. A bit like his secret.

"I wonder where Rory has got to." Amy asked after a while.

John turn his wrist towards him to look at his watch. Rory had been gone just a little under an hour. He would have probably have told her not to worry but something didn't feel right about it as the car pulled up not far from where they were. John watched them before grabbing Amy's arm and pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Amy said in surprise.

"I am sorry Amy." He muttered.

"You have already said that."

"I don't mean about leaving you."

"John?"

He pulled her down a number of roads, hoping to make some distance between them. The more distance they made now, the better. Amy continued to protest until she pulled her arm from his grip.

"John?!"

"They have Rory. We need to move." John shouted.

He had a plan. He was glad that they had restocked before trying to find somewhere to stay. They were going to walk and walk until he was sure that they were out of danger. They would only have quick naps here and there. They had to keep their distance. So them stopping now wasn't part of the plan.

"We need to get moving." John said, going to grab her arm again.

"What do you mean they have Rory?"

"The organisation. They are only about a hundred yards that way. We need to get moving."

"We have to get Rory."

"We can't." He shouted at her. "We need to get moving. We need to get out of here. We need to get some distance on them. We need to get to safety."

Amy didn't get to say anything else as John grabbed her again and pulled her away, running as fast as he could down the street, dragging her with him. They had found them and it was only a matter of time before they were caught. His grip left Amy's arm and he felt her faultier behind him. He turned his head to shout at her over his shoulder but only saw the guards jump on the opportunity offered to them.

He wanted to turn back and help her but he knew that it was too late for her. He had to concentrate on himself. As he rounded the next corner, he almost ran into some of the guards. He hoped to give a good fight but as soon as he swung his arm, they grabbed it, twisting it around his back and pushing him up against the closest wall. He felt something being jabbed into his neck before being let go. He stumbled back, wondering why he had been let go. He felt his whole body get heavy before


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you for the review._

 _Yes, you are going to find out what's happening._

 _Soon._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **JOHN SMITH**

 _LOCATION: PINE BANK CHALETS, AVIEMORE, HIGHLANDS, SCOTLAND_

 _DATE: 8TH MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 10:00_

JOHN WAS ACTUALLY QUITE GLAD THAT HIS INSOMNIA HAD RETURNED. He blamed it on all the worry about what was happening. He never did use to sleep whenever there was a bit of excitement. Except that wasn't what is was about. It was about the beautiful woman who was still asleep as he peered through the crack in the door.

He shouldn't be feeling the things that he is feeling for her. He was easily old enough to be her father. It wouldn't be fair on her for him to express his feelings. How it felt to hold her waist as she drove the miles to Scotland. How it felt to see her smile. How it felt it see her again after all these years. How she hadn't changed one bit. How his feelings for her hadn't change one bit over the time they had spent apart.

He sighed before moving back to the kitchen. He sat at the table and placed his head in his hands. He really needed to sort himself out. He could feel that he was tired but if he slipped into that bed with her, he would want to do more than just sleep. He wanted to pull her close to him. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hear how his name would sound as she moaned it. He hadn't felt this way for a very long time and there was a part of him that thought he would never feel that way again after his marriage to River crumbled.

With his hands blocking out the sun the best they could, he found his eyes shutting automatically, trying to find the rest that they needed. He could feel himself falling asleep, his body relax in the chair, becoming lax. He felt like he was almost there, giving into his body's plea of sleep.

"Morning."

John sat up straight, eyes wide open. He turned to see Clara walking from the bedroom towards the kitchen.

"Morning." He said, coping her but also cursing her for not being asleep for a little longer.

She gave him a concerned look. "Are you not sleeping?" She said as she joined him at the table after getting a glass of water.

"Insomnia. I get it from time to time."

"I know. I was in your class when you spoke excessively about it and how it affects you and how you drink about 20 cups of coffee as your body protests about not getting any sleep. Go on, try and have a couple of hours."

He sniffed before standing up, going to make them breakfast. "I will be fine."

"John, you won't be any good if they come if you are tired. I need you. You know what you are doing. I need your guidance."

The only part of what Clara said had retained, and that was that she had said that she needed him. He tried not to read into it as much as he was. As he realised what else she had said, he realised that she was right. That had just proved it.

"Maybe I will just lie down and close my eyes." He said, turning towards the bedroom.

As soon as he laid down, he felt his body relax as he allowed the tiredness to take over him. He knew that he would be having sweet dreams when her scent hit his nose from the covers. He hugged the free pillow close to him as he drifted off into a deep sleep for the first time since they arrived in Scotland.

* * *

 _LOCATION: PINE BANK CHALETS, AVIEMORE, HIGHLANDS, SCOTLAND_

 _DATE: 8TH MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 13:00_

John felt groggy as he walked out of the bedroom a few hours later. He didn't feel refreshed at the moment but he knew that once he had woken up properly, he would feel the effects of the sleep. He dragged his hand through his hair to try and tame it. His hair was a little longer than he would like it, making it even more unruly.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Clara said when he turned to her.

He nodded before stretching. "I suppose something to eat should be on the cards."

"You might have a problem."

John gave her a look before going to the kitchen and looking through the cupboards. He knew that they were running low on supplies but he didn't realise how low they were. He thought that they at least had a bag of pasta. It was his plan for the day. Go to the nearest town to get some more food and other bits. He didn't wonder whether they should move soon. They had been in the same place for just over a week.

"Okay so we need a few things." He said as he closed the cupboards. "I think there is a little shop not far from here. I will go there now."

He started to formulate a list in his head of things that they needed. They needed food, food that they could have now and food that they could pack for when they do finally move. If anything, John like where they were at the moment.

"Well, I will come with you. I actually was thinking about going into the next town. Just a need a few bits."

"I can get them for you." When he was greeted with silence, he knew what she wanted. "Yeah actually, it might be best if you come as well. We could split up and get everything quicker."

He knew by her smile that she thought that he was embarrass to get it for her but he wasn't. He had done it for River a number of times over the course of their relationship, even to this day she might send him out to buy it for her. It was more he was saving her from the embarrassment of having to explain exactly what she needed.

He grabbed the helmet that she offered him and followed her out, after quickly getting changed and grabbing some money. It was only a short ride from where they were to the nearest town. John had argued that there was a couple of shops nearby them, two within easy walking distance of them. Clara argued that they hadn't really left the chalet in the last week and it would do them some good to go a little further a field.

The ride only took them 20 minutes before they came across the store. They parked up and made their way in, John telling Clara what she should get and what he was going to get. He obviously allowed her to think on her feet if she could think of meals that they could have. Clara nodded at him before they set off in the opposite directions.

John headed straight of the things, trying to cross as many off his list as he could as quickly as possible. Once he had got that item, he allowed himself to scan the aisle, looking for some inspiration. What he really wanted to think of was meals that they could batch make and then freeze, making it last longer. Although that wouldn't really matter if they were going to move on soon.

He sighed as he carried on his search for his items. They should probably move on. They had spend too long in one place, something that he had said not to do, but he was enjoying being there with Clara. It made him feel like he was on holiday rather than on the run. He had just got his last items when Clara rushed up to him.

"There you are Basil. I was wondering where you got to. Come on we need to get going." She said as she grabbed his arm.

He gave her a weird look before stopping her from dragging him any further. "Bonnie?"

Clara rose up on her tiptoes. "There is someone asking for us. I managed to buy my stuff but unless we go and pay for your stuff with helmets on, we aren't going to get out of here. So either we risk it or we leave the basket here."

Reluctantly, he placed down the basket and put his helmet on. He felt bad for leaving the basket where it was, knowing some poor person is going to have to put them back on the shelves for him. He was sure that Clara's instinct that they had to go was correct and definitely anyone asking about them was a reason to go but he also wondered whether it looked a little suspicious as well. It was too late for that once they had left the store and jumped onto the motorbike.

On the way back, they stopped off at the store close to them to get the few remaining bits that they hadn't got before going make, making sure that they had hidden the motorbike well.

Maybe they had to move now. Get everything together and set off again. They could easily be in the next town within the next couple of hours. But then there was no knowing where they had been or where they were. If they were in that town, would they be making their way north towards them? Did they have a team in the south of the Cairngorms and a team in the north? Would them moving now mean that they would end up going towards them?

"So what are we going to do?" Clara asked once they had got to the safety of the chalet.

"I don't know. I fear whatever we do we will be caught. We can't go south and I would expect that they have teams all over the Cairngorms looking for us. The only thing we can do is to sit here like sitting ducks and wait for them. We could get a head started by just walking but I want to hope that they might just drive by or the woman won't tell anyone that we are here."

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone all that way."

"Nah, nothing would change the fact that they are on to us. We just know that they are on to us now." He looked at her. "I am sorry Clara. I don't actually know what to do."

* * *

 _LOCATION: THE CAIRNGORMS, AVIEMORE, HIGHLANDS, SCOTLAND_

 _DATE: 8TH MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 21:00_

He had waited too long. He should have started running a while ago. He was kicking himself now as the dogs got closer and closer, being able to run faster than him. He attempted to hide, trying to keep his breathing even. It wasn't the first time he had been in this situation but he had hoped that the last time would have be the last.

John held his breath as the dogs howled near where he was, signalling to their owners where he was. He had to remain calm and hope that it meant that Clara was safe. He didn't want her to be involved in this. He hoped that if they had him then they wouldn't go after her.

There was a shout and it sounded like the men moved away. He waited a few moments before coming out of his hiding place and running. The men hadn't moved away as far as he thought and as soon as they saw John run, they let the dogs after him again.

John screamed out in pain as the dog locked it's jaws around his left calf. There wasn't much more that he could do other than to fall flat on his face. With a whistle, the dog leg go of his leg. John pushed himself up onto his feet but fell over again once he took one step. He leant against the wall as he waited for the men to come and get him. He wanted to stand his ground but there was very little he could do when the men placed a bag over his head and lifted him up.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you for the review._

 _I know. Just hold on. Soon. Just be glad that I am upload every other day._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **CLARA OSWALD**

 _LOCATION: PINE BANK CHALETS, AVIEMORE, HIGHLANDS, SCOTLAND_

 _DATE: 8TH MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 16:00_

THE DAY CHANGED IN AN INSTANT, LIKE IT KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. Not long after they got back, it had started raining and had yet to stop. Clara knew what she wanted to do for the rest of her day. She grabbed her most comfortable clothes and headed straight for the bathroom, telling John that she might be in there for a while. She made sure that the water was hot before she walked into the shower.

She could still hear the rain outside, along with a few rumbles of thunder, as she used the shower to warm herself up. It wasn't that she was cold, but she just wanted to warm up quicker before she snuggled down on the sofa with a book that she had borrowed. She just wanted to feel warm and comfortable, while also hearing the rain hit against the window. She wanted to lose herself either in a book or the weather.

She wasn't lying to John when she said that she was going to be in there for a while. She was usually in and out but she took her time, allowing herself a moment to also think over what had happened earlier in the day.

Clara knew that it might have looked suspicious for both of them to leave, with their helmets on, but she knew it was what they had to do. They had no way of communicating with the others, something that they had agreed upon to keep each other safe, so they had no idea where they were. To her, it felt weird that finally they were catching up with them. She remembered that John said that they would always be ten steps ahead of them, but if that was true, why were they only asking questions now? Why were they trying to get to them now. It just made no sense to her.

Unless, this was part of their plan.

Clara shook her head. Why would they let them all meet up? If they knew everything that was going to happen, surely that would have all be captured in the Peak District, or before then.

She screamed as the water turned from hot to cold and the lights went off. She jumped out and managed to turn it off. She huffed as she grabbed the towel to get herself dried. She heard John swear through the door before he knocked on it.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting the power to go off. Or the water to go cold. I'll be out in a min." She said as she grabbed her trousers and pulled them on.

"I hoped it was just a fuse but it looks like everyone's power has gone out. Hopefully it will be back on soon." He paused. "I will get the log burner on and try and find some candles."

Clara hummed in agreement, hoping that he heard it through the door. She sighed as she pulled on her t-shirt and jumper, pulling the sleeves over her hands to try and warm herself up. It was not how she thought that it would be. She wrapped a towel around her head before joining John. She was glad that he had got the wood burner on. The room wasn't cold yet but it was dropping in temperature. She went into the bedroom and came back with a pile of blankets.

As soon as John found some candles, he joined her on the sofa, snuggling under the blankets at the opposite end of the sofa.

"It should start warming up soon." He said.

"I thought that there was no point waiting till it does get cold." Clara bit her lip. "I thought you would still be teaching in London, not in Glasgow."

"I, umm, I don't like sitting still. I like to move about. The job came up and I jumped at the opportunity. I have been to five different universities since I last saw you."

"Five?!"

"Believe me, there are enough pudding brains around to make it unbearable to teach them."

Clara smiled. "Maybe. But it was you that made me want to be a teacher."

He turned to her, his eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Really." She replied with a smile. "You fuelled my passion for English. I wanted to go on to inspire students as you inspired me."

He scoffed. "I must have done something right with you then."

It was another moment that she was sure that she could have told him about her feelings but she didn't. She knew now why she feared telling him. She was scared that he would reject her. She was scared that he wouldn't feel the same and that she would be left heartbroken by him.

The problem was, she had also been thinking a lot about the other John as well. She did feel something for him and she knew that she would have led him on. She felt bad for him.

John stood up slowly and that was when she noticed the lights coming down the driveway towards the chalets. The lights from the car cut through the darkness and the rain. He was quick to act.

"Grab your coat. It looks like they have found us." John said as he grabbed his coat and a torch.

Clara could only groan at their timing but grabbed her coat and pulled on her shoes as quickly as she could. They tried to act natural as they left the house, trying to attract as little attention as possible. She thought that they might be able to grab the motorbike but with the rain still pouring, she knew it was this wasn't the conditions to be riding in. They were more likely to end up dead.

John grabbed her hand as he began guiding her as to where they should go. She grabbed hold of it tightly, glad that he had her hand. She was scared and the way that John had spoken about these people hadn't helped to calm her. They were finally after them.

She was glad when they came under cover, the trees stopping the majority of the rain hitting them. The howls of the dogs did nothing to calm her nerves and tried to concentrate on the warmth of John's hand and the way it felt in hers. He was pulling her along, her legs not being able to keep up with his longer ones.

He pulled her towards a rundown warehouse. She watched him as he barracked the door.

"It won't hold them but it will bide us some time." He said before he grabbed her hand again and dragged her further into the warehouse.

Clara wondered whether it was his instinct to grab her hand. This was a person that she was sure didn't like being touched but was grabbing her hand with ease, pulling her away from harms way. They stopped again after a while and she could help but shiver as the adrenaline started to wear off and the realisation of how wet her clothes were.

John took off his coat and hung it up. "We should probably shed these wet clothes." He said, pulling his jumper over his head in one movement.

"You know there are other ways that you could have used if you wanted to see me naked." She joked with him, hoping to gauge what his feelings towards her might be.

She was pleasantly surprised when he started to open and close his mouth, not knowing what to say. It made her a little braver to confess her feelings. He might actually feel the same about her. She stripped out of her jumper and was glad that her t-shirt was still dry. John handed her his coat.

"You need to stay warm."

"What about you?" She asked as she took it off him.

"I'll be fine. I have survived worse."

A bang sounded that they had entered the building. It was followed by the howls of the dogs as they searched for them. John grabbed her arms and made her look at him, rather than in the direction of the men.

"You need to run. I need you to run. Go off in that direction and I will go off in that direction. I will distract them and make them go after me."

"I'm not leaving you."

"And I can't allow them to get you. Clara, this whole thing has been my fault. I researched into them. I wanted to know why I was asked to do what had been asked. I refused. I have put us all in danger. That is the only thing I have been able to work out. This is my fault and I can't allow you to be caught up in it."

"I am sure it isn't."

"Clara I was asked to kill the Prime Minister and I didn't. I refused. I think they want me to do the job that I didn't do. I don't want to do it and I don't want you to be used against me so that I have to do it."

She felt speechless and was surprised when he crashed his lips against hers. She was so sure that she would have to be the first one to kiss him but it was welcomed. She felt herself bury her hands into his shirt. She wanted more from him but the dogs barking pulled them back to reality.

"Go." He told her.

She started to back away in the direction that he told her to go in before turning around and starting to run. She made her way through the forgotten boxes until she was certain that she could slow down slightly. She knew that she had to get her breath back if she wanted any chance of hiding from them.

She stopped herself from calling out when she heard John's scream. She wanted to run back and help him out but she knew that it would only be putting herself in danger. Plus she was now frozen to the spot, unable to move. She could feel her breath quickening. She needed to move but her body wouldn't allow her to. She screamed as she was grabbed from behind and a cloth was placed against her mouth and nose. She could feel


	24. Chapter 24

_I am so sorry that I didn't have this up yesterday. I had a really busy day (a bit like today). Next chapter will be up tomorrow._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

…

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 9_ _TH_ _APRIL 1998_

 _TIME: 18:00_

"WHY?"

"Why what?"

"Why David Trimble?"

"He is causing problems. I would be better if he was out of the way."

"I hear they are making great progress."

"But even you know that The Troubles should stop. Ireland has been at war with itself for far too long."

"And look where the last English intervention got us. We have our own Bloody Sunday to enter into our history. We should wait and see how it goes."

"And if not? What if they don't come to an agreement?"

"I will reconsider. You are right. This war can't go on. No more."

"No, it can't."

The person stood up. "I will be back tomorrow. We should hear of news in the morning as to whether there has been any agreement. If not, I will head to Ireland and assassinate David Trimble. I suppose the next question would be, do you want it to be quick or look messy?"

The other person considered the question. "Quick."

* * *

 **...**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 9TH MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 16:00_

"Let's tell them why they are here." The woman said before turning on her heel.

She walked down the corridor, flanked by two guards.

As the reached the door, one of them stepped in front of her to swipe a card and enter a code. He opened the door and the woman entered.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you for the review._

 _So a start of an explanation. More next chapter._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **AMY POND**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 9TH MAY_

 _TIME: 15:00_

AMY HELD HER HEAD AS SHE AWOKE AND SLOWLY SAT UP. Her head was spinning and she had little idea of what had happened. She remembered John grabbing her hand and telling her to run. She remembered being worried about Rory. The pain in her leg reminded her that she had been bundled onto the floor by whoever was after her. She shook her head to try and clear the dizziness that she felt.

It was only then that she took in where she was. The room was a police cell. She had been in one too many times to not know what one looked like, to her own embarrassment. She felt annoyed that she had been just placed on the floor rather than on the equally uncomfortable looking bed. There was a small window but Amy knew that she wouldn't be able to see out of it.

She slowly stood up, hoping that she might be able to see something that might give her a clue to where she was. She noticed the hatch on the door and wondered whether she would be able to get it loose as to see where she was.

Her thoughts turned back to her husband and friend. She wondered whether they were close by and whether they would be able to hear her.

"Rory!" She shouted, unknowing why she did it.

The silence that followed was unnerving. She put it down to the fact that they weren't in the cell next to her or they just couldn't hear her.

"Amy!" She heard John shout. "Are you alright?"

Amy let out a sigh of relief. "I am fine. Are you? Is Rory with you?"

"I'm fine. My head is spinning a bit. Rory isn't with me."

"I am here and I am fine."

She just about heard Rory but felt relieved to know that he was okay. At least nothing bad had happened to him. She had been worried since they had been separated.

Amy walked back until she hit the door to try and see out of the window. She had no idea what the time or date was. The most she knew was that it was still light but with it being May, that didn't give her much. It was still light at eight o'clock at night. For all she knew, it could be later the same day as they were captured.

The hatch on the door opened, scaring her. She turned to see a pair of brown eyes, not giving much away of who they are. They studied her for a moment before the hatched closed again. She bashed against the door, wanting some answers. The hatch went down again.

The hatch went up again and Amy though about bashing against the door again but stepped back as the lock clicked and the door opened. Two guards walked in and grabbed her, each holding onto her upper arm. She started to struggle but stopped when their grip tightened. She didn't even want to guess where she was going to be taken.

Amy was relieved when she saw that the same was happening to John and Rory. She was glad that they seemed like they had been unharmed. For her, it was just such a relief to see Rory. All three of them were bundled into a lift, with a guard in each corner.

"How much trouble do you think we are in?" Rory asked as the doors closed.

"11," John said, turning to look at him before looking at Amy. "I am still your friend. I have always been the person that I have always been. I haven't been anyone any different."

"We know that. John, what is happening?" Amy asked.

"You might find something out about me. I am not proud of it but I still did it. I only did it because it was what I thought I had to do. I thought it was right at the time."

"You're scaring me now. What is it? You can tell us."

Rory nodded in agreement.

John opened his mouth but closed it again as he struggled to find the right words. She didn't understand why he couldn't just tell her. By what he had already said to them, it seemed like he had done something that they would disapprove of. It didn't matter now. They were in danger. That is if whatever he had done had caused them to go on the run from the organisation they had been captured by.

"There is this organisation." John started. "I worked for it. Well, I was more chosen to work for them. I … We did things that we had to do. You would be surprised at what we stopped. It is hard to explain because I am not allowed to talk about it. When I … left, I had to promise that I wouldn't say anything to anyone. It is supposed to be a secret that you take to the grave."

"John, we have known you since forever. I am sure you could tell us."

She saw the relief on his face as the lift stopped and the doors opened. He was the first one to be grabbed to be taken on the rest of their journey to wherever they were going.

Amy didn't want to think about John's words and instead tried to take in the guards uniforms. She wondered whether their uniforms would give something away to the organisation. To her disappointment, they were just black, with no logo on it. She didn't know why she had to know the organisation. The Johns already knew what the organisation was.

One of the guards swiped a key into the keypad before opening the door. Amy wondered whether she could swipe one but wasn't given much of a chance as she was pushed into the room, the door shutting with a thud followed but the clunk of the lock.

The room was bigger than her cell, but she knew it was still a cell. Eyebrows was currently seated against one of the walls, his eyes closed in pain as Martha sat by his side. They were the only ones from the group that were there. Rory walked over to them.

"They have treated you," Martha said.

"Well, I don't exactly trust them." Eyebrows said.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"They had dogs after us. I used myself as a diversion. I ended up with a dog with its jaws locked around my calf and I fell flat on my face."

"What about Clara?" John, Chinny, asked.

"I am hoping she managed to get away."

Amy saw Chinny let out a sigh of relief. She now knew more about her friend's feelings about Clara. She was glad that he had finally found someone that he felt like he could be with. She was more interested about what Clara had decided in terms of who she wanted. She really hoped that her John wouldn't become the rebound because Eyebrows had rejected her.

The door opened again and John (Sandshoes), Rose, Donna and Jack joined them. As soon as the guards left, Rose jumped into Sandshoes' arms, hugging him tightly. It made Amy want to do the same to Rory but she knew that she wanted more from Rory than just a hug. She wanted him to make her feel safe, even though he wasn't the toughest of guys. He just made her feel safe.

Once Sandshoes had let Rose go, he turned to Eyebrows. "Well that worked didn't it."

Eyebrows glared at him. "It was what I thought we should have done."

"Maybe this is a good time for everyone to tell us what they know," Donna suggested. "Just I think we all believe that the Johns know more than they are letting on."

"This isn't the time," Sandshoes said.

"When will it be the time?" Rose asked.

Everyone shot looks between them all, their gaze ending up on Eyebrows. He was staring at his leg, in some hope that their gaze would move from him. He sighed and leant back.

"She does have a point." He said. "I would happily tell them now."

"But we can't," Sandshoes argued.

"We can," Chinny said.

"We have already put them in danger that the secret is meant to keep them from. I think I know why as well. I think I have finally worked out why we have been hunted. Not the others though just yet." Eyebrows said.

"We have a theory." Jack offered.

"That is presuming that you did exactly the same as I did when I was given my job." Eyebrows said.

Amy actually got excited. She thought that they would finally be getting some answers. Everyone else look relieved as well. It was the same question that they had all been asking for the last couple of weeks. Why them? Even if they hadn't found out by themselves, she was sure that they would end up finding out by whoever wanted them.

They heard the shouts and it was revealed to be Clara once the door opened. Both Eyebrows and Chinny's faces dropped as she was pushed in. As soon as she saw Eyebrows, she ran over to him, straight to his side.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." She asked.

Amy turned to her friend and offered him a small smile as he realised what had probably happened. They had obviously got closer and he hadn't rejected her. She did feel bad for him. He didn't really have a chance.

"I'm fine. Might walk with a bit of a limp. One of the dogs locked his jaws around my leg."

"Oh my stars, that must have hurt."

"I thought you would have got away."

Clara looked a little embarrassed. "I know. I stopped when I heard you scream and then to make it worse I froze. The last thing I remember is someone grabbing me from behind."

"Well, we are definitely all here now. You can start telling us what you all know." Rose said.

Sandshoes glared at his counterparts, daring them to say something. It was Eyebrows who sighed loudly before starting to explain.

"You know I said that this organisation has people everywhere and is so secret that no one knows about it. Well we, I suspect that we were, all part of another secret organisation, at the disposal of anyone who required our services. It wasn't like we chose the job. We were chosen for it. People with no family and no connections. Disposal people. People that no one would miss." He started.

"Wait but John, Chinny, he had us," Amy argued.

"I did but I didn't. Did I?" He said. "You asked me if I was trying to leave you and Rory behind. I was. I had to. I had been given a job that I didn't want you getting caught up in. I was trying to protect you from all this by leaving you behind. I have no proper family. You and Rory are the only family I have ever known or wanted."

Amy's heart swelled. She knew that they had meant a lot to each other but she never realised that they were his only family.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Sandshoes argued.

"Rose, you asked about Kate." Eyebrows said, ignoring Sandshoes. "Kate was the person who organised us. She looked after us and told us where we needed to be and where and what our next job was. She always knew what was going on and what was best. She sent me the information that I acted upon. I would expect that she risked a lot getting that information to me."

"But you still haven't explained anything," Martha argued.

"Is this all to do with you and the Prime Minister?" Clara asked, looking at Eyebrows.

"That is what this is all about. The job that I turned down." Eyebrows turned to look at Chinny and Sandshoes. "And the jobs that these two turned down as well."

The door opened again and everyone was confused as to why it had opened again. Everyone was already there. A woman walked in, taking a few steps to be more in the middle of the room. The door closed behind her.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering who should ask the question.

"Who are you?" Eyebrows asked.

"I am Missy. Your hunter."


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you for the review._

 _Time for more of an explanation._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **JOHN SMITH (11)**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 9TH MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 16:00_

EVERYONE STARED AT THE WOMAN IN THE CENTRE AS SHE INTRODUCED HERSELF AS MISSY AND THEIR HUNTER. John didn't really know what they were meant to take from that. He was glad that the older John had asked the question to her. He didn't want to look like the one in charge.

He watched as Clara grabbed Eyebrows' arm as he got up, his left leg out straight. He had little idea why he got up due to the look of pain when Eyebrows tried to put his weight on it. He was probably better off sitting down. He wished that someone would say something as the silence was awful.

"Our hunter? What do you want with us?" He asked, even though he had worked out why she wanted him at least.

Missy turned on the spot and looked at them all. "Now that's a good question. Isn't it? What do I want with you lot? You know, I am the one that has made this all possible. All your little friendships and meetings. It was all me."

John looked at Sandshoes, who looked back at him. The look on his face just told him that he wondered what this woman was on about.

"Oh, do you think that you all your little choices have been your own?" She giggled. "You would believe how easily you are to manipulate. How simple little choices can be influenced. I mean, look at you all just because a few of you have a past that you aren't proud about, doesn't mean that you all don't have things that you want to hide."

Missy turned towards Rose. "I mean we could take poor Rose Tyler here. Dad died when she was young. Her mother bringing her up on her own, in a little flat in London. Having to work dead end jobs as so you could support each other. A girl just wanting to meet the right guy to take her away from it all. To pick her up and take her on an adventure of a lifetime."

She turned towards Sandshoes. "Walk in David Tennant or as you all know him, John Smith. A man of mystery. The man who has done terrible things. A man that is haunted by his past. A man who was lost and needed a little guidance from the right girl."

She smiled at Sandshoes before she turned to Martha. "Martha Jones. The doctor who wanted a bit of adventure. Someone who wanted to be taken away from mundane life. Someone who wanted to get away from her overbearing family. A woman who melted at the smile our Mr John Smith gave her."

"Jack. Jack. Jack." Missy said as she turned to him. "Captain Jack Harkness. A man who also wants adventure but found it hard in the army. A man who could flirt with a mountain but never wants to tie himself down to one person or place. I am surprised that he has stayed in Cardiff for as long as he has done. Well, actually I know why he has stayed in Cardiff for so long. Young Ianto. Poor Ianto."

Jack took a step forward, angry at his boyfriend's name. Martha grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What have you done to him?" Jack shouted.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I would ruffle you up. Nice guy. Shame if something did happen to him though." She shrugged.

"Now Donna. Just a temporary secretary, going between each job. Not very important." Missy bit her lip. "And that was exactly how you felt worked dead end jobs. Not important. Then comes in our Mr John Smith again. Finding her a job that was more permanent. Showing her that there was more to life. But then he left, didn't he? And that is how you found yourself in the Lake District. You were hiding away from the world again because you wanted something more."

John did start to panic as she turned to him next. Everything that he had done in the years since he parted from Amy and Rory flashed. Every moment he had missed them. Every moment he wished that he had done something different. Every moment that he regretted.

"Now we come to the second John Smith. Or Matt Smith. Never been called that though. Brought up with the job that you did. Chosen from a young age." She looked over her shoulder and the other Johns. "You should count yourselves lucky." She turned back to him. "The moment you met your oldest and dearest friends you were lying to them. Not your fault though. It suited your lifestyle, didn't it? The job that is. The man that never wants to grow up, never sitting still, always off on adventures for the rest of his life."

He felt his own anger bubble. He had only recently learnt of his birth name. He could see Amy out of the corner of his eye and the look she was giving him. She was right. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't meant to lie to them. It was one of the reasons why he ran away from them. He wasn't a good friend to them. He wanted to say something to Missy. He didn't know what but he just felt like he needed to say something. Maybe it was just to explain himself.

"Poor Amy and Rory. The friends that you left behind." She said as she turned to them. "You know they still had adventures, like the ones you had as children. But it wasn't the same, was it? He had left you behind. The male nurse and the author. The unlikely couple."

"Clara, Clara, Clara." She said as she turned towards Clara, her Scottish accent rolling the Rs. "Now you weren't going to to go university. You were happy to be the nanny for the Maitland. A few well-placed leaflets. That was all it took. Nanny turned school teacher. You just can't get away from children. Probably why you like him over there." She gestured John with her head. "A teacher who wants to see her students do well but every night gets out her book of 101 places to see. You want to travel the world Miss Oswald, but you have never had the chance to."

"And then we come to the last John, or Peter Capaldi, as he was known in a previous life. Oh, where do I start with you?"

John watched as Eyebrows tried to stand a little taller, not using Clara for support any longer. Missy just laughed.

"Another man who can't stay still. Someone always looking for trouble. A rebel in this youth. The man who runs away from all his problems. The man who was prepared to do very, very bad things. The man who doesn't like people but two of them have managed to worm their way into his heart. Hey, John. Miss River Song and a Miss Clara Oswald. And you know the most annoying thing about him." She said as she turned to look around at the rest of them. "He is the man that is always right."

She laughed before biting on her forefinger. "Look at you all. Individually, you aren't of any importance to us. But together. You lot are the most unlikely group of people but you all have certain talents that I need to exploit. Come on girls, didn't you wonder why there were three men, all with the same name?"

John made eye contact with Sandshoes and then Eyebrows before moving his gaze to the floor. He was willing Missy not to tell them. It was what they were going to say before Missy interrupted them, whether Sandshoes liked it or not. It should be up to them to try and find the words to tell them what they had done or seemingly not done.

"Not that I expect you to know," Missy said, continuing. "I mean it could have just been a coincidence. John Smith is rather popular. A placeholder name. We have even used it many times. There are many secret organisations other than this one. With ours, we are Masters, controllers of everything. These men were Doctors. Meant to heal the world of all the bad. It's a shame really. It was the bad that was pointing them to their next target and victim.

"All sort of things these boys have done in the name of Queen and country, under our command. Political leaders right down to little revolutionaries. They are the reason behind JFK. Not them exactly but the organisation. Obviously under our direction, not mine again. I am thinking a little closer to home. But they have been wiped from every database known, given the most common name going to keep their identity safe. But if you know how, you can find out."

John wished that she would just stop talking. She had already said enough. She had done enough damage, that they would now have to clear up. They were going to let them down more gently. Show them that what they had done was to keep them safe. Obviously not anymore. They were under the instruction of an organisation that they didn't think existed.

This was worse case scenario. Kate never told them about what they should do if this situation ever arose. There was never a briefing as what to do when some crazy woman kidnaps you because of your past. He knew it was because it would never happen. But it had and John couldn't help but feel a little let down by Kate. She had given the information to Eyebrows, but why couldn't she have acted on the information, unless …

"You wanted us here. You wanted us all to meet. You wanted us all to meet up. You allowed us to meet up. You could have nabbed us at any time but you did." John said, looking up for the first time since the mention of his old job. "You could have got us before the information was given to Eyebrows. You probably allowed that information to get to us. Is that why Kate hasn't stopped this? You have her as your puppet. You have been playing with us."

"You make it seem so sinister when you put it like that. Plus, if you had been listening, I said that earlier. Every decision you have made is because I wanted you to make it."

"Why?" He asked out of pure habit.

"You three have unfinished business. You don't just walk away from a job."

John lowered his gaze back to the floor.

"Well, I think that went well," Missy said. "I also think you have a lot to talk about. Yes, these three have been naught boys and they have been keeping secrets from you. I will be in touch."

The door clunked as it unlocked. It was only opened for a few seconds while Missy stepped out before it was slammed shut again, the lock clicking back into place. It was deadly silent as everyone took in what had been said. And a lot had been said. Eyebrows dropped to the floor as his leg finally gave out and Clara didn't bother to try and keep him upright. There had been a lot of revelations and it was just taking its time to sink in properly.

Rose stepped away from Sandshoes first off, moving to be closer to Martha, Jack and Donna, obviously feeling a little betrayed by what her husband hadn't told her. Rory had rejoined Amy, who had taken a few steps away from John. Clara was the only one who was still standing by one of the Johns. He didn't know whether that was because she knew more or just because she didn't know who else to turn to. Everyone had someone else, except for her.

"John, what was she talking about?" Clara asked. "That question is to any John that wants to answer. And the explanation better be good because my trust in you all is slowly fading."


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you for the review_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **ROSE SMITH**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 9TH MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 17:30_

"JOHN, WHAT WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT?" Clara asked. "That question is to any John that wants to answer. And the explanation better be good because my trust in you all is slowly fading."

Silence fell again and it was worse than the first time. It was more awkward as everyone was still coming to terms with what had been said. Rose was finding it particularly hard. For someone to know every aspect of her life and be able to talk about it like Missy just had, it was scary. Probably her admission that she had influenced their decisions didn't help. How many decisions had she or the organisation influenced? Had she married John because she loved him or because they had made it so?

No, she knew that she loved John. She knew she married John because she loved him. She felt bad about questioning that but she just felt so conflicted about what she should say or think or just do. Her husband had been involved with an organisation that had been behind the assassination of JFK.

"We did these things under different names." Eyebrows said. "The things that we did, we did them to insure the safety of everyone else. She is right. Everything we did was in the name of Queen and country. We were trying to help build a better world." He looked up at the two men that shared his job and name. "We were basically assassins. It was hard to do the job but I always made sure that there was a reason behind why they had to be killed."

"I was asked to kill the head of Scotland Yard." Chinny said. "I refused for the same reason that I am sure Eyebrows refused. All our kills before that had been overseas. In countries that are known for their corruption. I didn't want to kill one of my own."

"Mine was the Prime Minister." Eyebrows said, looking up at Clara. "I did think about it but only to do some of my own research. I refused in the end. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it in the first place but I did."

There was a moment of silence as they gave Sandshoes the chance to be able confess what he hadn't be able to do. He stood there, still ignoring them.

Eyebrows continued. "She wants us to do the jobs that we refused to do and she will know that we don't want to do it. It is how she will make us do it that is scaring me now."

"She can't make us do it," Sandshoes said.

"She can. This is a woman that ordered the deaths of these people. What makes you think that she won't find a way to make us do it." Chinny said.

"So is that why we are here? To be some playing piece so that you will do what you refused to do?" Rose said.

There was a moment of silence before Eyebrows spoke again.

"Yes."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sandshoes said.

"And what do you think that they are here for then? Just because. Everyone is exactly where they needed them to be. You know what could be worse than them being playing pieces, them actually being involved in what they want us to do. I don't mind the blood on my hands. I have got used to it. But I don't want them to have blood on their hands."

Again everyone was shocked into silence. Rose had moved back to her husband's side. She reached for his hand but before she could thread her fingers with his, Sandshoes had placed his hands in his pockets. She wanted to know what was going through her husband's head. She wanted to know what he had done. She wanted to know why he was so reluctant to tell them. She also wanted to comfort him. The way that he was now was the way that he was when they started going out. He was trying to distance himself again. The problem was, it is too late now. They were all involved.

"Head of MI6." Sandshoes said. "But mine was years ago. I have been out of the job almost ten years now. Why now?"

"I don't know." Eyebrows said.

"What about everything to do with the terrorist recently?" Clara suggested. "What if they want them dead so that it looks like some sort of attack so that we end up going to war?" She looked down at Eyebrows. "You know about the organisation. Is that what they would want?"

"Probably."

"Look, we have come this far together. Whatever differences we have, I am sure we can sort them out later. We need to finish this together. We need to stop them together." Clara said.

"I'm up for that," Jack said.

"Count us in," Amy said, grabbing hold of Rory's arm.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chinny said.

"Sure, why not?" Martha said as Donna just nodded.

Rose turned to her husband, looking up at him. Again, she wanted to know what he was thinking. She hoped that he knew that she would never leave him and that he probably needed her more than ever. She had seen him at his worse and he looked as though he was getting there. John wasn't an angry guy. John was kind and sweet. Just when he got angry, he got angry. He could keep it in check but it seemed like being on the run had taken it's toll on him.

"I'm in," Rose said.

"What are you doing?" Sandshoes said, turning her towards him.

"You need me and I am going to be by your side. We did say till death do us part. Not saying that it is going to happen now but I said I was always going to be at your side and I plan to do that, even more or now. John, you need me. I can see it."

Sandshoes looked at her before nodding. "So what do you have in mind?"

Clara looked down at Eyebrows. He looked up at her, worry in his eyes.

"You don't have to be a part of this." He said.

"What if I want to be?"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"And you are suffering as much as he is. You were suffering the day that you told me that you wanted to get the gun from your office. Why didn't you ask me to stay?" She crouched down to his level.

"Because I didn't want to burden you."

Rose couldn't help to begin to see the similarities between her relationship with her John and the way Clara and Eyebrows were acting. There was just something more there than just simple attraction.

If anything, she was glad that everyone was in some agreement as to how they were meant to go on. They were going to work as a team and hopefully they wouldn't have to do whatever they were going to be made to do.

Suddenly, a gas entered the room, quickly filling it. Everyone started coughing, inhaling it quicker. Rose felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as her body fell

* * *

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _10TH MAY_

 _TIME: 0:00_

"And now it is time to begin your training." A familiar voice said, bring Rose out of her slumber.

Rose moved her head about, trying to ignore the aching sensation in her neck and feel of the straps over her wrists. She wanted to go back asleep and wake up to find out that it had all just been a bad dream. That her John hadn't done all these horrible things or that they had been on the run from an organisation that had influenced their every decision. She wanted to be at home with her husband lying beside her. Nothing wrong, just them.

She opened her eyes and realised that it was her reality. Her husband had killed people on the orders of a madwoman or someone similar. They were the madwoman's playing pieces, doing exactly what she wanted them to do and be exactly where she wanted them.

She lifted her head to see that she was sitting on a chair, her arms and wrists strapped to the arms. She looked through the window to see her John in a similar situation, strapped to a chair, but he had people with him. She couldn't hear what was being said but she watched him as he struggled against the straps, trying to get out of them or just trying to get away from the people. Her view of him was cut off as the people crowded around him.

She felt her natural instinct kick in and she started shouting for him and telling the people to leave him alone. She knew that they wouldn't be able to hear her. She hadn't been able to hear him. She could feel the tears fall down her cheeks as she didn't know what was happening to her husband.

"He is a fighter, this one. They all will be fighters. It is their natural instinct. Especially when a love one is on the other side." Missy said as she stood next to her.

"Just let him go. Please don't hurt him."

"Oh this is all necessary. He refused once. I need to make sure that he doesn't refuse again. The problem is, for you anyway, he can't do his job on his own. He will need someone to guide him through it. That is where you come in. So unfortunately for you, the same will be happening to you as well. I need to make sure that you both follow my instructions and I need to make sure that you follow them to the letter."

At that moment, the people left John, revealing him back to them. He was sat bolt right up. His eyes were wide and his pupils had dilated so much that his eyes looked black. His hands were in tight fists, his knuckles white. She took notice of the bluetooth like device in his ear, flashing blue. She was extremely worried about him due to the fact that he hadn't blinked yet.

"What have you done to him?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I have just put him under my control. Like I said, I need my instructions followed to the letter. I have spent months planning this. I don't want it to all fall apart because of silly things like emotions. It is completely harmless. Well it isn't but it is. No harm has come to him. Any harm that has come to him is due to him trying to fight it." Missy smiled. "It is just a device so that I can sent the brainwaves that I want. Also it is great for communication. I want everyone to have one of these. Apparently it is unethical."

Rose was shocked. She couldn't actually believe what was coming out of Missy's mouth. A device that controlled brainwaves. It wasn't just unethical. It was damn right wrong. She would have control over everyone. She would be make everyone's decisions rather than just influencing them. No one would want a madwoman like her to be in control.

"What do you want us to do?" She asked, already suspecting that she knew what she wanted them to do.

"He had a job given to him nearly ten years ago. Now they might be a different person now but they are still not the person that we want them to be. You know we have goals and aims and things that we as an organisation want to achieve. But as I said, we are seen to be a tad unethical. These people are standing in our way of creating the perfect world. So you two are tasked with killing the chief of MI6. Yay."

She was definitely a madwoman. There was no question of it now. No one would cheer at the prospect of someone being basically executed.

The door behind her opened and a stream of people entered the room.

"It looks like it is your turn now. Try not to fight it. It will hurt less."

Rose started to panic.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you for the review._

 _I am dead after the last episode of series 10. Dead. Someone hold me._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **AMY WILLIAMS**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE: 10_ _TH_ _MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 0:30_

AMY'S BODY FELT HEAVY AS SHE FELT HERSELF WAKE UP, NOT THAT SHE COULD REMEMBER FALLING ASLEEP. Especially not sitting up. She wanted to go back to sleep and hope that everything that had happened was just some bad dream. She couldn't believe what her oldest friend had hidden from her. Not that it was his fault. After hearing about what they had done, it was no wonder they couldn't tell anyone. Who would like to know that the government had assassins to kill off people that they needed sorting?

The straps were cutting into her wrists and she felt like she had to open her eyes. She couldn't lie to herself that she had just fallen asleep in some armchair at some bed and breakfast that Rory had managed to get them. Should she have been worried about how easily Rory managed to get them off the book?

She didn't know why she was worried about that now. She should be worrying about John, who was opposite her, slumped forward. She couldn't see his face but she could tell that something wasn't quite right with him.

"John?" She said, apprehensively.

When he didn't reply or move, Amy became worried that they had done something awful to him. The fact that he was sitting as he was just worried her. She thought that he might be dead.

"John? Please?"

Amy jumped as John lifted his head up and looked at her. His gaze was piercing as he seemingly looked through her. She became more worried about him as she looked at the piece of metal along the left side of his face. It started at his hairline and ended at his jaw. There were wires that reach over his forehead, cheek and jaw. There were also four buttons; one on his forehead, one on his temple, one by his ear and one on his cheek. They started to flash blue. The ones on his forehead and cheek flashed first before the ones on his temple and by his ear flashed before they all flashed.

John blinked a few times before coming to. "Amy, don't fight it. Please. Just let them do it. I will find a way to stop it. I promise you, Amy. I will try and keep you ..." He said but stopped mid-sentence, going back into being in a trance.

"Ah, how sweet," Missy said as she made her way towards Amy. She laughed. "'I promise you, Amy. I will try and keep you safe.' Well, I think that was what he was going to say. I had to put a stop to it. I mean if he just got straight to the point, then he may have got what he wanted to say out."

"What has happened to him?" Amy asked.

"Oh, that." She said, pointing to his ear. "That is so I know that he will do as I say and what I ask of him. You know he is a fighter. I had to upgrade the mind control device. Broke the first one we put in. Makes me think that it had happened to him before."

"Mind control device?"

"Yes, mind control device," Missy said, seemingly like she didn't see anything wrong with it.

"A device that controls minds."

"Yes, that is usually what you mean by a mind control device."

Amy was actually shocked. She knew that the organisation wasn't a good organisation by the fact that they had ordered the deaths of many people. But using mind control devices, that made them the worse of the worst. It was like something out of a story. But now that she had lived it, she could write about their adventures and how they went on the run and why they went on the run and the situation that they were in now. Not that it was really the time to be thinking about her next book.

John suddenly blinked and shook his head. "Please. You have me. Leave Amy alone. Don't hurt her."

"Look at him. Isn't he cute?" Missy said, turning to Amy. "Oh don't look so worried dear. You aren't going to have that. As I said, he broke the first one. We just had to make sure it would work with him. That's why we had to go … a little fancy. Well, I hope you don't need that. The way he screamed as it went on. Oh, maybe you should fight it."

"Why would you need to use mind control on us?" Amy asked.

"Amy," John said.

Missy turned to John. "No, she had a good question." She turned back to Amy. "I need mind control so that you might do a little job for me. Now that you know the truth about your beloved friend, it will make this all easier."

"Is this all about the job that he didn't do?"

"Oh, she is good. I know now why you keep her around. Yes, of course, it is about the job that he didn't do. The job he and the other Johns ran away from. I need them to complete it."

"Why couldn't you just hire someone else?"

"No."

"No?" Both Amy and John said at the same time.

"No, I couldn't just hire someone else. Have you two not been listening? I have influenced all your decisions. I was the one to put poor Matt Smith's name to the Doctors as a potential candidate for the role of the Doctor. A boy who had lost his family. No strings attached. Well, he had you but as soon as he knew how dangerous it all was, he cut those ties with you, didn't he? He just upped and left you without a goodbye because he doesn't like goodbyes.

"The moment he took his role as The Doctor, he was mine and I had a set number of jobs for him to do before he died on a job. Do you know how it felt to know that I had given this man everything that he could desire, to fold on the last job I was going to give him? I want the Commissioner of the police dead but my hope was that he would have died at the same time. Leading to a new Doctor. You need to keep the blood fresh. Keeps people on their toes as well."

"So what is going to happen now?"

"Well, the commissioner has changed now. Not to someone that we would want. It is a woman now and I am all for women ruling the world but she just … not our first choice. Or our second really. Or third to come to think about it. Anyway, that is by the by, she will be dead soon and we will be able to put someone that is our first choice in the role."

"What about John?" Amy found herself asking without really thinking about it.

"What about John?" Missy repeated.

"You said that this job was his last job."

"I did."

"You also said that he would die on a job."

"True."

"So what about John?"

"Oh, you mean the whole death thing. Might just get him to kill himself afterwards. Make it look like he had done the job and then regretted it and turned the gun on himself or that his job was to kill the commissioner and then kill himself. Ooh, that might be better. Make it look like it was all planned. I mean once the first bullet is fired, it would raise suspicion. A lot of police will fly into the room to see what has happened. They would want someone to blame. They can't get justice if the person is already dead."

Amy really wished she hadn't asked. She was definitely regretted asking. She was going to get her friend to kill himself. She hoped that the mind control device thing did stop working as it seemed to be doing. She hoped that John could stop himself before it all happened.

"So you have me. You have wired me up and I am under your control. You can let Amy go now." John said.

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. You have me."

"But I need someone to guide you. I am not going to do it myself."

John's eyes went wide as he realised what Amy was going to get involved in. Just by the look on his face told her that he didn't want that to happen. Plus she didn't want to guide him to help him kill someone and then himself. Couldn't Missy just program in what she wanted him to do and then set him off?

"Why else do you think I have been saying that Amy needed what you have got, but a basic version? For the fun of it? To try and scare you into do everything that I want you to do? No, I have a set of instructions, that involve two people, and I need them being followed to the letter. I have three assassinations going on at the same time. I can't be monitoring all of them and the people I employ are right idiots."

The door opened behind Amy and she started to panic. Even though Missy had said that she wouldn't have what John had, she still didn't want to be under the control of someone else. The idea did scare her. It wasn't like she actually wanted to experience mind control to write her book. She could just observe the effects of it from afar.

"Missy, please," John begged as the men started to surround Amy.

She thought about pleading as well, telling Missy that she would do whatever she wanted to do without having to be under mind control, but the words failed her. She always found it easy to argue her points across. Her teachers at school hated her for it, never taking their answer for what it was.

"Now all you have to do is allow these boys to do their job and no one gets hurt. We can do this all nice and calm. It is probably the ideal way to do it. No fighting." Missy turned around. "I suppose there is nothing left for me to do here. I might as well go and finish off the rounds. Get everyone on board."

Amy waited for the door to close before she called out for John as the men started closing in on her. She could hear John as he strained against his straps, trying to get to her to stop them from doing what they were instructed to do.

One of them turned her head, making her left side more visible. His hand was placed in her jaw and her forehead to stop her from moving. She tried to push against him but he had already got a firm grip on her. She felt helpless as one of them tucked her hair behind her ear. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, the device they were going to put into her ear. She started to struggle, hoping that either the man would let go of her or the straps against her wrists would give out.

She felt a change as soon as the device was placed into her ear. She gasped as the device produce spikes to keep it in place. She felt like something was washing over her, starting from her left ear. It felt like pins and needles as it moved over her head to her right ear stopping then.

Amy knew what thoughts were hers. She knew that she was thinking about her next book and how she wanted to know if Rory was alright. But there were other thoughts now, ones that she was sure wasn't hers. Like the thought to kill. The thought to make it happen. The thought of the commissioner of the police. The thing that scared Amy most was how loud that thought was becoming.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you for the review._

 _The Commissioner of the Police is just the head of the Police. I found it out while doing a little more research on it._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **JOHN SMITH (12)**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE:_ 10TH MAY 2017

TIME: 1:00

JOHN SIGHED AS HE REALISED WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HIM, AND PRESUMABLY THE OTHERS. They had all been knocked out. It was taking a toll on his body. From waking up on a concrete floor to now waking up in a chair, he could think of better ways that he could have woken up. This was the worst nightmare that he could ever have. He was living his worse nightmare. Kate had never trained them for this situation. Not for the situation he was in now. They had been trained to deal with if someone somehow managed to find out who they once were. But never if the organisation who had instructed them from the beginning started hunting them down.

He felt like everyone was turning to him to tell them what they should be doing. He had no idea. He had as much idea as the rest of them. That is why he got them to run. He liked to run from problems. That was why he ran away when he noticed the cracks in his marriage to River. That was why he ran away after Clara left university, just because everything reminded him of her. He didn't face his problems head on. He ran away from them.

After a while, he decided that it was probably better just to open his eyes rather than wallow in self-pity. He would have to face up to this and what he thought that he was probably expected to do. The job he never did. He would have to kill the Prime Minister, even though it wasn't the same Prime Minister. As he stared at the ceiling, he was wondering what they were going to get out of it. It was a different Prime Minister. Surely Missy would have enough influence to put someone they wanted in control of the country.

He sighed heavily before tipping his head forward to face the front. His face dropped as he saw Clara sitting opposite him, still feeling the effects of the gas used to knock them out. Now he was worried. He didn't want her to get involved. He wanted it just to be him involved. He wanted to do this all alone because he, alone, could deal with the effects of a job like that. River would probably send him back to the therapist that she did before, but it would be worth it for them not to get involved.

Clara started to stir and he waited for her to realise what had happened and what was happening before he said anything to her.

"I am so sorry Clara." He said.

"John, what is going on?"

"I didn't want you to get involved."

"Well, I am going to be involved."

"I am going to have to do it."

Her face softened as she realised what he meant. "I know."

"You are probably going to have to guide me. Kate always guided us through our missions. Making sure doors were open when we needed them opened. Making sure no one was about. Telling us if someone was about. Clara … I don't want what is going to happen to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"It haunts you."

"I am old Clara. I have a lifetime of regrets. I don't want to be adding the fact that I couldn't keep you safe one of them."

"I never asked you to keep me safe."

"You shouldn't have had to ask me. I know what I am doing. I have kept people safe in the past."

"John."

John pulled at the straps to try and get them looser. He wanted to get out of there before Missy came. He wanted to get Clara out before they came. Maybe if they could get into the ventilation shaft then they could raise the alarm. Get Kate in to help them out. She did always say that they could call her in their time of need. If this wasn't their time of need, no time would be their time of need.

"What do you think she will do to us?" Clara asked.

"Sorry."

"You said no."

"Yes, but I would agree to anything if you had a gun against your head."

"Yes, but you said that I would have to guide you."

"So."

"So. What if I give you the wrong instruction on purpose so that you would get caught or something so you didn't do the job. What then?"

"Ooh, she is clever. I can see why you like her. You like pretty, clever girls don't you Peter?" Missy said as she entered the room.

"John," John said. "My name is John."

"Someone's a little touché." She said as she turned to Clara. "Now please tell me that you two have finally declared your undying love for each other. As much as it is fun to watch you two tiptoe around each other, it is getting rather boring. I just want to, bang your heads together to make you see what is there in front of you."

With one quick look over to Clara, John knew that what Missy had just said was true. The kiss that he had given her had meant something to her. It made his heart flutter that she did feel the same. The years of regret and wonder hadn't been for nothing. It would have been had she not been interested. But she was and maybe she was wondering the same as he was, why did they never do anything about their feelings?

John knew why he hadn't acted on his. Because he thought he was too old for her and how awkward he was around her. The way his heart would beat so fast that it felt like he had two. She did that to him. And it was why he couldn't tell her. Plus the fact that she was his student at the time. Might have been a little weird.

Missy groaned. "No?! Well can you do it now so that we can get on with things? We have a lot of things to do and not a lot of time to do them in. I am on a schedule here. You have put me behind because of this. Go on then. Declare your undying love for each other."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. He was under pressure to say something that he hadn't do in years. Something that he had rarely said to River but she knew that he loved her in different ways.

"Clara, I have a duty of care." He found himself saying.

Clara closed her eyes. He hoped that she was remembering their earlier conversation. That was where it came from. His desire to protect her.

"I know and I know you take it seriously."

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"That's it. No, I love you so much. I have since university. I have been wondering what you have been doing all these years." Missy turned to John. "You used to be a hopeless romantic. Was domestic life with River really that bad?"

John didn't humour her with an answer. He knew that was what she wanted. She wanted him to rise to the bait that she wanted him to bite at. He wasn't going to do that.

"So you said that you knew why I liked her. I will ask her question. What are you going to do to us?"

"I think you already know what you are going to do."

"Yes. You want me to kill the Prime Minister, even though it is a different Prime Minister. I would have thought that you would be all for her. You know, girl power and all that."

"I wouldn't have her. She is an idiot. She is going to shoot herself in the foot with the snap election she has just called. I wouldn't have the Labour leader either. He has no backbone and against everything that we want."

"So why do you want her dead?"

Missy looked at him. He wondered whether this was the most interesting conversation she had in a while or she just thought he was the biggest idiot going.

"We have someone lined up, ready to take power as soon as the Prime Minister is assassinated. They will lead Britain through their mourning, putting an end to this snap election as well. They are one of us. They know what we want to achieve. And to be honest, with the hot-headed President in America, I think we can easily achieve what we want."

"What are you going to do to us? Clara is right. We could both make it possible for it not to happen."

Missy smiled. "I know. I have thought of every single detail and every single scenario. The only opinion is to take away our free will."

"Mind control," John said sitting back in the chair. "You were behind them."

"Behind what?" Clara asked.

He blinked a few times, the memory of what happened flashing before his eyes. "The top scientists were kidnapped. Some jobs we went on didn't require us to kill, just they were too dangerous for the security services to get involved in. I was tasked with the rescue mission. The building was rigged with explosives and I only just managed to get out with my life. I tried to get them out but they were just mindlessly doing what they thought they should be doing."

John hated that day. Some of the top minds died that day because he couldn't work out how to save them. He had no idea what was said to the families. It was one of the days that haunted him.

"I think he regrets it." Missy sang.

"You made it sure that they would die. He tried to save them. Of course, he would have regrets." Clara almost shouted.

"I lost all their research."

"Just do it," John said, sadly.

"Do what?" Missy said.

"Just do whatever you are going to do. Let's get this over and done with."

He didn't like the look that Clara was giving him but he knew why she was giving it to him. She thought he had given up but he hadn't. He did just want to get it over and done with. The sooner whatever Missy was going to do, was done, the sooner he could work out how he was going to get out of it and stop it.

"They should be along soon," Missy said before she turned on the ball of her foot and left them.

"John," Clara said to get his attention.

"Everything haunts me. That day is just one of a few that haunt me the worst."

"I understand."

"I wish I never took the job."

"Did you have much of a choice?"

John smiled at her. "No. I just … I wish I could wipe my memories of it. I don't want to remember what I have done. I never want to remember what it was like to hold a gun to someone's head. I never want to remember the way a skull caves as a bullet hits it. I never to remember how much blood I have spilt. But … if I did wipe my memories of it all." He sighed.

"If you wiped your memories of it all, what?"

He looked up at her. "I would probably forget about you as well. I met you around the same time."

"You were still … a Doctor when you were teaching me."

"I was doing my training when I taught you. I just want to forget it all."

Clara tried to launch herself forward, trying to move closer to him. He could tell that she wanted to comfort him and he would have easily allowed her to pull him into a hug. He knew how much she liked hugging. She was always hugging people.

"John, I am here for you."

He gave her a small smile. "I know."


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

 **MISSY**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE:_ _10_ _TH_ _MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 18:00_

"Ma'am, everything is set."

Missy smiled. She had been planning this day for a very long time. She always knew that they would refuse the jobs set for them. She never understood why her predecessor set those jobs for them. She was going to be the one to make them actually do the job. Every single detail had been thought of.

This was it. Her moment to change everything. The country didn't know it but everything had to change now. It was the time to have strong leadership, which they didn't have. Things were changing. They needed to adapt to this change.

She could have just influenced the public to chose who she wanted them to chose but the wrong people were in place. The leaders of the two main parties were both jokes. A woman who keeps changing her mind and a man with no backbone. She knew who her next target would be if he didn't step down. Hopefully, he would soon.

She sat gently on her seat and spun it around so that she could see the CCTV cameras. The screens to the left showed Vauxhall Cross, where MI6 was based. The middle set of screens showed New Scotland Yard, where the police were based. The screens to the right showed 10 Downing Street.

Everything was set. All was left to do was to watch it all unfold.


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 31**

 **JOHN SMITH (11)**

 _LOCATION: NEW SCOTLAND YARD, 35 VICTORIA EMBANKMENT, WESTMINSTER, LONDON, ENGLAND_

 _DATE:_ _10_ _TH_ _MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 18:00_

HE WANTED SOMEONE TO SAY SOMETHING TO HIM OR JUST TO STOP HIM FROM WALKING. There were a number of police officers, on and off duty, that had passed him and not said a word to him. Not even with the thing on his face. Surely that must raise a few eyebrows. He was just walking into Scotland Yard and no one was stopping him, not even himself. He wanted to try and rip it off his face but he knew that it wouldn't allow him to. He hated this. He hated not having control over himself.

It did help that they had also injected him with something. By the way, he was acting, he suspected adrenaline but he wasn't sure. It was the want to kill that scared him the most. He had never had the burning desire to kill anyone before. He just did his job because the reasons were there. There were no reasons in this case. This was going to be a cold blooded murder, and he couldn't stop himself from doing it.

Well, he could but with the images of Amy and Rory being tortured as well as the overwhelming thought of killing the commissioner. He hated what Missy had done to him. He hated that Missy had brought Amy and Rory into this. He hated that he could feel the gun in the inside pocket of his coat. He wished that someone would stop him as he finally walked up the stairs and through the revolving door.

" _Okay, now head down the corridor on the left."_ He heard Amy say through the ear piece.

"Amy." He said as his body automatically moved in the direction that she had just said.

" _Are you feeling it as well?"_

"What the feel like you have no control over your own actions?"

" _Yeah, like I am some puppet. Go up the set of stairs on the right."_

John turned and started to jog up the stairs. He managed to stop himself halfway up them. He had to take back control. He had to break this device as he managed to break the first one. He couldn't go through with this. He couldn't do it. He had to make sure that he didn't do it. They didn't need this sort of anarchy. Not with what Missy had planned.

"Amy, I know it might seem hard and impossible, but I need you to fight it. We need to fight it together. You are here to guide me. The sooner you fight it the better."

" _What happens if you get there before we fight it? John, … John what will happen? Will we all have to do what you had to do? Will we all have to take on other identities and move away?"_

John cursed loudly as his legs started to move again. "I hope that it doesn't come to that. Might have to anyway. It depends on what Kate thinks is best after this. Oh, and I will talk. You know me. I can talk myself out of any situation."

" _How are you going to talk your way out of this one?"_ Amy said before she gasped.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

" _Aargh, it hurts. Talking to you like this hurts."_

"It is because you are thinking and saying things that she doesn't want you to say. It is hurting me as well. I felt like my head was being drilled into when I stopped."

" _So you did stop. I thought that you might have got into a lift instead. Anyway back to my question, how are you going to talk your way out of this one?"_

"I hope that if I keep talking, nobody will die. It's a good trick. I have done it many times. Mainly to get out of my own death but that is by the bye. I mean who wants to die. I certainly don't. I have so much still to see. So many places to go. Hey, Pond, do you want to tag along? See the rest of the world with me? It could be like old times. Rory can come as well."

John reached the top of the stairs and stopped. He tried to keep his mouth shut and hoped that Amy would reply before he got the words out.

" _That would be nice."_

"Where next?" He asked.

" _Where next as where I am meant to be taking you or where should we go next in terms of travel to?"_

"The second question would be better." He clenched his teeth to stop the pain shoot through his head. "But the first one. Please answer the first one."

" _Left, through the double doors."_

The relief that John felt as the pain subsided. He had to stop thinking about other things so he couldn't do his task, but he also needed to think of those things. The pain was getting worse. Maybe if he did as the device what him to for a bit, then the next time, the pain would be less.

The only problem was the thoughts that filled the space where he was trying to think of other things. He had the commissioners face planted in the forefront of his mind, with different images of Amy and Rory being tortured as well as Clara. He stopped and placed the heel of his hands over his eyes. Why was it so hard to stop it?

"Sir, are you okay?"

John stood up, not realising that he had bent forward in an attempt to stop the images floating around his mind. He knew he was crying. He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks. He had done horrible things. He had seen horrible things. Why was this so hard now? Why couldn't he just do it, like he had every time before?

He knew why. Amy and Rory were involved. Clara was involved. People that he knew and cared about were involved. There was more too lose than before. He wanted to build a time machine and never take the job. He wouldn't be in this position if he never took the damn job.

"I'm fine. Just got a bad headache that's all. I think I might be having a migraine." John replied.

"May I ask what you are doing here and what is that on your face?"

John knew what he wanted to say. He knew that he wanted to tell this police officer that he was on his way to kill the commissioner in cold blood and that the thing on his face was controlling his movements. But the device stopped him.

He dug inside his jacket and pulled out his wallet before showing her a card that he did realise that he had. "I am here to see the commissioner. I have a meeting with her about … supporting my company." He gestured towards the mind control device. "Oh, this thing. It is meant to help with the migraines but hasn't worked as of yet."

"Really? My friend suffers from migraines. Maybe I should tell her about it."

John lies, through the mind control device, he led him to a problem. "Umm, it is experimental at the moment. I have offered as a human trail. It hurts to have it attached and … maybe your friend should wait until it has been refined."

The officer smiled at him as he handed back his card. "Do need showing where the commissioner's office is?"

"Yes," John said straight away. "I mean no. I know the way. Thank you though."

He left out the biggest sigh of relief when the officer finally left him. He wanted to scream. He had almost reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed the gun. He had almost killed that police officer. He had almost killed another innocent just because he stopped him.

" _John?"_ Amy said, sounding concerned.

"Amy, I could have killed him. I was going to kill him. This thing told me to kill him. I was so close to killing him. What happens if I get to the commissioner and I can't stop myself? What if I can't talk myself out of this?"

" _John, calm down. Don't get emotional. She might still be watching. She could easily use that against you."_

He dragged his hands down his face before shaking his head to clear his mind. "Go on. Where do I need to go?"

" _Turn around and head towards the end of the corridor. When you get there you need to take a left and it should be the sixth door on your right."_ He heard Amy sigh. _"Have you started to … just not fight it?"_

John started to make his way to the office on Amy's instructions. "Yeah. I don't know whether she drugged us with something else as well as adrenaline."

" _Did she drug us with adrenaline?"_

"I felt like I had been drugged with adrenaline. Maybe I hadn't. Maybe it was whatever is now influencing me."

" _John … Do you think you will kill her?"_

"I hope not."

" _How many people have you killed?"_

"Amy, I didn't count them. If I counted them, I would never be able to live a normal life. I have to live with the face that I killed these people. I get by on the fact that I killed them for a just cause."

" _John, you suffered on your own. Why didn't you come back to us? Even if you couldn't tell us, we could have helped you. You have never done well on your own. Like, remember when Rory and I came back from our honeymoon and you had barely eaten for the two weeks we were gone. You only remembered when we texted you."_

"I was fine." He said as he reached his destination.

" _I don't care if you was. You should have come back."_

John fought his hand as it began to rise to knock on the door. It shook as it rose higher and higher until he didn't have the strength to stop the action. As soon as the person on the other side of the door told him to enter, he did. He closed the door immediately behind him and got out the gun in one quick movement. His finger felt heavy on the trigger. The commissioner slowly stood up.

" _John."_

"I don't want to do this." He said to the Commissioner.

"What do you want then?" The Commissioner asked. "Is this a ransom or something?"

" _John, you can fight it. Please fight it. Think about the places that we could visit together."_

He shook his head to try and clear the thoughts. He had a number of thoughts flying around and he just needed to concentrate on one. The one that would keep him sane, so he didn't shoot and kill the commissioner.

"No it is not a ransom. I am going to talk and you are going to listen. The reason this isn't a ransom is because I have been contracted to kill you. The problem is I don't want to kill you. I was asked to kill your predecessor. I refused. This was years ago. Don't worry, the motivation for the Commissioner of the Police has been one that they have wanted for a while now. I refused to do that mission and that is why I am in front of you now, pointing a gun at you, trying really hard not to shoot you.

"You see the thing on my face. That is controlling my thoughts. At the moment it is trying to control my thoughts. See I have this thought. That thought is to kill you. I also have a number of other thoughts that are telling me that if I don't kill you, my oldest and dearest friends are going to be tortured. You understand the pressure I am under and would probably understand if I pulled the trigger."

* * *

 **AMY POND**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE:_ _10_ _TH_ _MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 19:00_

She listen to him as he rambled on. She hoped that whatever he was doing would stop him from completing his job.

Suddenly her screen turned black. She could still hear John but couldn't see him. She started to panic and was about to call out for him when she heard a gunshot.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thank you for the review._

 _So ... Shall we see how Rose and Sandshoes get on?_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 32**

 **ROSE SMITH**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE:_ _10_ _TH_ _MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 18:00_

SHE HAD NO IDEA WHERE SHE WAS OR WHERE JOHN WAS BUT SHE KNEW THAT THE THOUGHTS THAT SHE WAS THINKING WEREN'T HER OWN. She would never think about killing someone as much as she was now. She disliked people in the past and would give them a death glare but she had never wanted to someone dead as badly as she wanted the head of MI6.

She shook her head. No, she didn't want the head of MI6 dead. Missy wanted the head of MI6 dead and she was using them to get her goal done. The thing Rose didn't understand was, there must be loads of people suitable to do this job. She didn't understand why they had to do it nor did she really understand her role in it all.

Rose watched the computer screen as it showed someone looking out over the Thames, over at Vauxhall Cross, where MI6 was based. She had a really bad feeling about this but all she could think about was getting John into that building and killing the head of MI6. She shook her head to try and remove those thoughts.

" _Don't worry. They aren't your own."_ She heard John say through the ear piece.

"Are you having the same thoughts?"

" _The device. Every time I go to rip it out of my ear, it stops my hand. It is how we are communicating as well if you hadn't worked it out."_

"No, I had."

" _Rose … I am sorry. I'm sorry I kept this all from you. You have to understand that I was sworn to secrecy. I … couldn't tell you. Then it just became harder to tell you. There are nights where I can't sleep because of the guilt. I killed people for a living."_

"John, you don't have to explain now."

" _I feel like I have to. I didn't take the opportunity earlier because I was hoping that this would all be over and done with by now. I was given this job and that was the reason I left, but I had been thinking for a while now that I shouldn't be in that job. You made me want to leave. I finally had someone that I cared about and wanted to be with. I didn't want to leave you."_

"We will talk more after this. Okay? You can think about what you want to say and you can tell me after this."

" _Rose whatever I say will sound bad now or if I tell you later."_

"I know but we have something to concentrate on at the moment. Like not killing the head of MI6." A sharp pain went through her left temple, making her raise her hand to hold it.

" _Are you okay?"_

"I just had this sharp pain, near where the device is."

" _I think it is because we are thinking things that she thinks that we shouldn't be thinking. Like not killing the head of MI6. These devices are powerful but the human brain is more powerful that you think. The pain is to try and keep us in line. Basically, she is trying to tap into our basic instinct that pain is not good so we won't do a certain thing. I've seen it before."_

"You've seen it before?"

" _Rose, I knew about the organisation. They have done something similar before. There was a man, Harold Saxon. He was on his way to becoming Prime Minister. Part of his manifesto was to do away with police officers and have these drones patrolling the streets. We did a little more research and found out that these drones would kill any offender on sight and would also basically hypnotise the person into making a guilty statement. This was another of his ideas to make the world a more cooperative place."_

"Okay so basically control the population in more than one way. So what happened to him?"

" _We intervened and he had his wife shoot him so that we couldn't take him in for questioning. It was the first link that we had that this organisation, like ours, had started up again. Although there was more of us after me and before me, we hoped that we had disbanded this organisation. Obviously, they just laid low until they needed us again."_

Rose's hands started to move by themselves as she typed away on the computer. She had no idea what she was doing, everything on the screen looked foreign to her. She knew that she was probably hacking but had no idea how she knew what she was meant to be doing.

"Apparently you have a card that you need to swipe into the card reader in the last door you come to. There be will a retina scan but I have just uploaded a copy of your eye to the network so you will get in." She told him. She paused. "Not that I know how to do that. I just did it without really thinking. Did I just hack into MI6's database?"

" _Unfortunately, you did. Don't worry, I am the one that is actually going to enter the building."_

"But I just hacked into MI6. Surely they must have better security?"

" _Obviously not. Okay, I am in."_

Rose's attention became fixed on the screen. A preplanned route had been decided and all she had to do was make sure he followed that path. It wasn't that difficult. She started to direct him, with him not questioning where he was going. He probably already knew where he was going.

"Wait, hang on. Am I the only one speaking to you?"

" _Yes, why?"_

"So why were the other's needed? If they just wanted you and me, why was Jack, Martha and Donna all captured as well?"

She waited for her husband's reply, but she was scared that he had been taken over by the device when he didn't answer her. She gave him a few more instructions before she asked him again.

"Why them?"

" _Rose."_

"It is a valid question."

" _They have them for the pure reason that they could."_

"What is that meant to mean?"

" _Do you know the reason why I didn't throw myself into the Thames? I could have quite easily done that and hoped that the water would break this device thing. Do you know why I haven't done that? I am allowing my own body to take me to where I am supposed to be."_

"John."

" _Rose. It was the reason that I hoped that you could get away. If they had me that might leave you lot alone. I can see them doing horrible things to you and Martha and Jack and Donna. The fact that I know that she has them and wouldn't hesitate to do the things that she is making me see is killing me. I would easily sacrifice myself if it meant that I didn't have to do this. But I can't because I don't want anything to happen to you."_

Rose sighed heavily. "John, why didn't you say anything?"

She watched in the monitor as he stopped and leant against the closest wall. She heard him shout out in anger. She knew that she could only begin to understand what he was feeling. She knew that they all meant something to him. They probably all helped him get over what he had to do while in his job, as a Doctor. It couldn't have been easy for him.

" _Because I didn't want to worry you."_

"I am worrying now John. Christ, what is it doing to you? You have been trying to put this behind you for years now. Is it bring up old memories as well? John, I need to know whether you are okay? I am meant to be guiding you to do this god awful thing but as your wife, I need to know whether you are okay."

" _I will be."_

"I am trying to stop you."

" _I know."_

"John what if I can't?"

" _Then I will stop myself."_

"What if you can't stop yourself?"

" _Then I will kill the head of MI6."_

"How strong are you feeling?"

" _Not very. Why?"_

Rose felt the device take her over again. "Because the office you need is down the next corridor and the second on the right."

His shout of no scared her. She jumped out of her seat before realising that it was him that said it. She felt for him.

" _No, no, no. No, I am not doing it. I am not doing it. I am not killing an innocent person on the orders of a madwoman. I am not."_

"John..."

" _Rose, I can't do it. I won't do it."_ He said before he screamed out in pain. _"She can't make me. I am still in control."_

"John, don't hurt yourself."

She watched as he tried to keep himself against the wall. His hands balled together so tight that his knuckles were white. He was fighting so hard against it. She was actually worried that he might get the gun out of his pocket and shoot himself so he didn't have to do it. She wanted to say something to him but the device stopped her from saying anything. She was watching him hopelessly as he fought with himself, the device winning.

He marched up to the room before he managed to stop himself again. It was like he was debating with himself as to whether he should go in or not. He was stopping himself again and Rose was worried that he was going to hurt himself in the end.

He didn't knock. He just raised his hand and opened the door while the other slipped into his coat.

Rose waited for the screen to change to the room that he had just entered but got worried when the image stayed the same.

" _What is this? How did you get in?"_

" _I am sorry, so sorry."_

"John! John, don't do it." Rose said. "You are stronger than it John. Please, John. Stop it. You don't want to kill him. You said that. You don't and won't kill him. Please, John. Stop yourself. Think about it. I don't care what happens to me. I want you safe and I don't think you could go through this all again. Please, John. Don't do it."

There was a moment of silence before Rose heard two gunshots.

"John!" She screamed.

Her fingers landed heavily on the keys as she attempted to try and get an image of the room that he was in. Tears ran down her face as she thought what could have happened. She didn't want to believe that John had killed the head of MI6 and she hoped that the head of MI6 hadn't killed him. She would be so lost without her husband.

She gave up as her tears blurred her vision. She leant forward and placed her head on the desk. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her. Either John was dead or he had committed the crime he didn't wish to commit. Or worse, he had killed the head of MI6 at the same time that he had killed John. Rose could only feel the tears run faster down her face.

"John." She tried again, hoping that he would say something. She needed him to say something. "John, I love you. You know that. I love you and all the things you have done hasn't changed that. I am sorry."

She was left with silence.

"Please John."

At that moment, the door behind her opened. It slammed heavily against the wall. Rose lifted her head up but couldn't turn to see who it was due to the way that she was strapped into the chair.

"There you go. Are you happy now?" Rose said, thinking that it was Missy behind her.

She was surprised to feel a hand on the mind control device. The hand fiddled about with it for a while before it became detached. The chair spun around.

"Who are you?" She asked when she saw the woman.

"I am Kate Stewart and I am going to get you out of here."


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you for the review._

 _Shall we see how Clara and Eyebrows get on?_

 _Sorry for the little bit of language in this chapter._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 33**

 **CLARA OSWALD**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE:_ _10_ _TH_ _MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 18:00_

THE WHOLE SITUATION SCARED HER. The thoughts flying around her mind scared her. The screen in front of her scared her. The way that John was scared her. The reason he was where he was scared her. She knew that they had to get out of this situation but she couldn't see a way out. She was meant to be directing John to do this task but she was sure that she was the only one that could stop him as well. It was mad what Missy was making them do.

She didn't want to do it. She didn't want John to do it. There is nothing she wanted to do more than to try and find a way to stop it all.

"John."

" _Clara."_

"Okay, I can talk to you. That's good."

" _Why?"_

"Because I need to stop you from doing what you are going to do."

He chuckled. _"And how are you going to do that?"_

"Haven't worked that out yet."

" _Tell me when you have."_

"John..."

" _Maybe not call me John now. Just for the time that we are doing this. Because I am not John here. I shouldn't even be called Doctor, but that would probably suit the situation better."_

"This doesn't change you. You don't want to do it."

" _I know that. You know that. The Prime Minister won't know that when I am holding a gun to her head."_

Clara sighed as she closed her eyes against the pain. "Is this hurting you as well?"

" _Yes."_

"Is it because we are thinking of different things?"

" _Definitely. What thoughts are you getting?"_

"Just ones saying that we should kill the Prime Minister. Why?"

" _It doesn't matter."_

"J… Doctor, you have mentioned it now. What else is the device saying to you?" When she was met with silence, she made her own conclusion. "What is it showing you, John?"

" _It is nothing."_

"You wouldn't mention it if it was nothing." She paused. "Are you seeing me being tortured? River being tortured?"

He sighed and Clara knew that she was right. It must be killing him to see them being hurt. She knew it was being used as another reason why he should do the job. She remembered that he had said that he would agree to anything if she had a gun against her head. Those images would be powerful to someone like him. He would easily do anything he was asked of.

"Look she isn't going to do anything to me when I am meant to be guiding you is she?"

" _No."_

"And River is in Scotland. If we are in London, then Scotland is easily a seven-hour drive. Okay, it is only an hour by plane but hopefully, at this rate, we can stop this. We have an hour to stop this in."

" _They might have people outside the university. Do you not think that they haven't been watching her? Keeping an eye on her? Waiting to pounce if I mess up or don't do it?"_

"Okay, no more talk of this." She sighed. "Let's get back to the job in hand."

Clara looked down at the keyboard in front of her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hack the system because Missy would find out about it but maybe she could hack another system, hopefully without her knowing. Her hands didn't move at first but soon she had taken back over and she started to type.

" _What are you doing?"_

"Getting help."

" _How are you going to do that?"_

"I am more than just a pretty face."

" _I know that."_

"Hacking. I was bored one summer holiday and learnt how to hack into different systems."

" _TARDIS."_

"Sorry."

" _That is what the system was called. Might help you to find it sooner."_

"There is a back entrance to 10 Downing Street. Might be easier if you go through that entrance. More discrete. There you can just walk about and not look too out of place. A cabinet meeting is just about to finish. It will provide good cover for you." Clara gritted her teeth together to spot herself from saying anymore.

" _It took you over."_

"Please just ignore everything I have just said."

" _I don't think the device will allow me."_

She allowed herself to look up at the screen that showed him to see that he was doing exactly as she had just told him to do. She cursed, knowing that she would now have to work faster.

"Can't you stop yourself?"

" _I am trying. Stop being bossy."_

She smiled. She had no idea why she did smile but she just felt like it was a moment to smile about what he had just said. Not the situation to be smiling in though. She carried on the task in hand, still smiling at his little comment. She had to contact this Kate and hopefully, she could put a stop to whatever Missy was doing to them before it was too late.

" _How are you getting on?"_

"I have found it. I just need to get in and send the message."

" _Good, because I am in number 10."_

"Great a bit of pressure."

" _You work great under pressure. I have seen you work great under pressure. You're brilliant on adrenaline. I know you will be brilliant now."_

Clara groaned as she realised that she would never be able to find Kate's computer in time to stop John from doing what he was going to do. She had to think so something that she could do and fast. She blinked as the device tried to take her over again. She had to do it now. It was a now or never moment.

"Codename. Did you have a codename?"

" _Clara, don't hurt yourself."_

"Did you have a codename?"

" _Twelve. I was the Twelfth one."_

TWELVE, ELEVEN, TEN. IN TROUBLE. MISSY. OFF TO KILL THIER LAST TASK. HELP. She typed before she hit enter, hoping that it projected onto every computer screen that the Doctor's had. She hoped that if her John was Twelve then the other Johns would be the two before him. If not then her message may not have made any sense what so ever. She let out a shaky breath as allowed the device to take back power.

" _Clara."_ He said, sounding concerned.

"Just held on for a bit too long. I am probably going to be barking instructions at you now."

" _I don't mind you being bossy."_

She frowned. "You told me to stop being bossy only a moment ago."

" _Well, you are a control freak. Missy should know that you can never control a control freak."_

"I am not a control freak." She said with a little more humour in her voice.

" _You are. Because you have only told me one instruction. I don't know where I am meant to be going. I am just aimlessly walking around number 10, waiting for an instruction."_

She clenched her teeth together. "Do you want me to give you an instruction?"

" _Yes. I mean no. I don't want you to."_

"Do you love me?"

" _Sorry?"_

"Just trying to take your mind off of killing the Prime Minister. Do you love me or do you just not say it?"

" _I did say it."_

"You said you had a duty of care."

" _To which you said that you knew and you knew I took it seriously."_

"I was just hoping that it was what it meant."

" _I've never been good with emotions."_

"It is just three words."

" _I would rather find something with a little more meaning."_

"She is in her office."

" _And that is where?"_

"The second floor."

" _I had the same with River. I never said those words to her either. Ours was that she would tell me that she hated me and I would tell her that she didn't. It just suited us more not to say it. We were never really tied down."_

"How long were you married?"

He sighed. _"24 years."_

"That's a long time."

" _We went our separate ways. She wanted to do more in terms of archaeology and I wanted to spend my time drowning my sorrows and being an idiot."_

"I don't see you as the drown your sorrows type."

" _Why do you think I drink so much coffee? Well, used to. River made sure I didn't drink myself to an early grave. We are still friends and she looks out for me more than I look out for her. I did … and still do."_

"But it just didn't work out."

" _She is the person that knows me best."_

"As I could imagine."

" _Clara, my life has been long and complicated."_

She giggled. "Do I sound jealous then?"

" _No, but I can understand if you were."_

"It was probably all a life time ago for you."

" _It was."_

" _Malcolm, you can't be here. What the fuck are you doing here?"_ She heard someone say. _"This is a new low for even you."_

Clara typed in Malcolm into the Master's database and find out who he might be. She hoped that he was on their watch list, bearing in mind that they must be linked to Parliament.

" _I'm not Malcolm."_

" _Fuck me. You have really reached a new low. Trying to steal our ideas to try and make Labour win. I know that you don't like to play fair. You going to lose anyway Tucker. No matter what you think you can steal off of us."_

"He thinks your Malcolm Tucker, the spin doctor for the Labour party. You do look similar to him. He is on Missy's to influence list rather than to kill list. Lucky guy."

" _Clara,"_ John said through clenched teeth.

She moved her line of sight back to the screen that showed John. She watched him as he fought with himself, trying not to reach inside of his jacket to grab the gun. She sat there, frozen. She had no idea what to say to him or what to do to stop him. They both let out a sigh of relief when instead of the gun, John produced a black ID wallet. He held it up and showed the person.

" _See, not Malcolm,"_ John said before he snapped it shut and pushed passed the man.

She watched him as he stopped around the next corner and placed his head in his hands. She knew what he was feeling because she was feeling the same. The total and utter relief that he hadn't shot the man.

" _Clara."_

"I thought you were going to kill him as well."

" _I didn't know that I had that."_

"I wish I knew as well."

" _That was too close."_

"That was."

Clara felt breathless. That close encounter had really scared her.

"John, what if I can't stop you? Like just then, I froze. I didn't know what to do."

" _We will sort it when I get there."_

"It is the next door down to where you are."

" _Thanks for telling me that."_

"It wasn't like I meant to. John, do you think that you can stop yourself?"

" _I might just shoot the thing of my ear just to stop myself."_

"Please don't hurt yourself." She paused. "I… I don't want to see you getting hurt."

" _I am hoping that it won't come to that."_ He sighed. _"Well, here we go."_

Clara sighed as well as she watched him standing outside of the Prime Minister's office. The way that he was standing told her that he was in control at the moment. The way his hand was shaking showed that he was trying to fight it. His hand shook as it finally raised and rested on the handle. She heard him let out another shaky breath before he knocked and entered. The camera automatically changed to the office and Clara could feel herself holding her breath again.

It was hard to watch as the Prime Minister thought that he was Malcolm again, just for John to pull out the gun and aim for her head. Clara bit on her finger, wanting to stop him. But all she could do was look on in horror.

"John..."


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank you for the review._

 _That is a good question. Shall we see what the others have been up to?_

 _Sorry, this wasn't up yesterday. I had such a busy day and by the time I had five minutes, all I wanted to do was sleep._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 34**

 **MARTHA JONES**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE:_ _10_ _TH_ _MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 2:00_

"MARTHA, WAKE UP."

Martha opened her eyes to see Jack hovering over her. She blinked a couple of times, trying to clear the last bit of sleep. She felt groggy and the floor wasn't helping the sensation that she hadn't actually slept. She knew it would be nice to actually get some sleep rather than just being forced to sleep.

"Knocked out again?" She asked.

"It is worse than that." Jack said.

Martha slowly sat up to see that they had been transferred to another room and that the group had been spilt again. There was just her, Jack, Donna and Rory in the room. She didn't know whether she was glad that they were there or not be worried about where the Johns and the others were.

"What are the screens for?" Martha asked.

"We think she wants to show us something," Donna said.

With one look at Jack, she knew that he knew more about what was going on and what the screens were going to be used for.

"Jack?"

"You know they talked about the jobs that they turned down." He waited for her to nod before he carried on. "They have been assigned to do them."

"But they refused the first time. I am sure they will refuse again." Rory said.

"The Masters are … not the most ethical. Before all of you woke up, the screens were showing three different rooms. One room had our John and Rose in it. Another had John, Chinny John, and Amy. The last room had Eyebrows and Clara. It showed that they were fitted with a device. From what I gather, they were mind control devices."

"Mind control?" They all said, shocked by the idea of it.

"I wouldn't also be surprised if they show us them doing the job as well. I have already tried to find a way for us to get out but there is none. We are stuck here."

"What will happen after they have done what she wanted them to do?" Rory asked.

"I really don't know," Jack said after a long silence.

* * *

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE:_ _10_ _TH_ _MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 18:00_

The screens turned on and Jack's suggestion of them watching them do their job wasn't wrong. There were six screens all showing the six that were missing. Sandshoes John was in the top left with Rose in the bottom left. Chinny John and Amy were in the middle while Eyebrows John and Clara were on the right-hand side.

"I can't watch this," Donna said.

It showed each of the Johns heading towards their specific target like they were watching it through their eyes. The screens showed Rose, Amy and Clara from a camera in the room.

"They aren't going to do it, are they?" Rory asked.

"Depends on how strong the mind control is," Jack said.

"But we know the Johns. They must be strong people for them to carry around what they did for all this time. I know our John is strong. How many times has he been there for us?" Martha commented.

"It's not just that."

"What else is there to consider?"

"A number of things."

"Like what?" Donna asked.

Jack sighed heavily. "We have no idea what the device does. I remember some device trying to be put through Parliament to make repeat offenders conform with the law. This device looks like the device these guys have in. If I remember correctly, it interfered with brainwaves."

"Is that possible?" Martha asked. "I am a doctor and I don't think that is possible."

"I don't know. But it said that it could give them thoughts to be 'good' as such. So they could have thought not to burgle a house or not to steal an item from a store. Little simple things."

"What are you saying then?" Donna asked.

"It goes back to the question why all of us. They could have easily nabbed the Johns and it would have been easy to nab Rose, Amy and Clara. The thoughts to kill at the moment aren't their own but what if they are also having other thoughts? Thoughts showing their greatest fear?"

"Us being tortured," Martha said. "You think that they are being shown us being tortured so that they do the job."

"Missy already has us. To all they know, they could actually be doing that to us. The power she has over them is more than you think. And we all know that the Johns would do anything for us."

"Wait, what is Clara doing?" Rory said.

They turned to the screen and Jack ran up to it. He smiled widely.

"Oh Clara, you are brilliant," Jack exclaimed.

"Why? What is she doing?" Donna asked.

"It looks like she trying to hack the system. Maybe she is trying to turn off the device."

All four of them stared at the screen, trying to see what Clara was trying to do. The moment she stopped typing, they knew that she had managed to achieve whatever she had set out to do. They hoped it wasn't because the mind control was working.

"Could you see what she was doing?" Donna said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not really." Jack replied.

"Well, lets hope that it was to help our release rather than to help Eyebrows on his mission."

"I am with Donna. I can't watch this." Martha said.

Martha walked to the other end of the room and sat down, leaning against the wall. She could still see the screens but she didn't feel like she was focusing on them, or she didn't have to focus on them. She hoped that it would be all over and done with quickly. She didn't want this to be prolonged for longer than it had to be. Jack was right. They had no idea what was being used against the Johns.

Nothing was said again until the screens suddenly turned off. Martha stood up and joined the rest of them by the screens.

"It looked like they were just about to shoot," Jack said.

The door to the cell opened and everyone up their hands up in reaction to the armed soldiers entering.

* * *

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _DATE:_ _10_ _TH_ _MAY 2017_

 _TIME: 22:00_

They watched as Clara's mind control device was taken off her ear. She swayed a bit and Eyebrows John ran forward and caught her as started to fall forwards. Chinny John had taken a step to do the same but allowed the older man to do it instead. Part of Martha thought that he knew that he hadn't made the impression that Eyebrows John had on her.

"Back with us?" He asked.

Clara blinked a few times up at him. "Yeah, I am back."

"Good."

The woman in the middle of the room cleared her throat. They didn't jump apart as such but Clara gave her a small smile before she took the seat that was available while John stood next to her, leaning against the wall.

"I suppose you are all wanting some explanations." The woman said."

The room exploded with a chorus of yeses. Martha thought that it was pretty obvious what they wanted.

"I am Kate Stewart, the head of an organisation called the Doctors. As you probably know now, the three Johns were once part of this organisation. It was set up with the aim of helping to keep people safe. We would get targets from the highest authority, once that they thought were a threat to the whole world and the peace. Just as a bit of background, it was set up during the Cold War to take out targets before the war became more active. The Cuban Missle Crisis had been close enough for most of us.

"We didn't even know what was happening until you went on the run. We obviously monitor our past Doctors to make sure that everything is okay and that they are keeping the secret that they promised that they would keep. I am sure the nation would be in uproar if they knew that they government had an assassin at their disposal to take out any potential rivals. It was only when John, the older John, left Glasgow that we noticed anything suspicious going on."

"Wait, you didn't send me that information?" Eyebrows asked.

"What information?"

"The information that Missy was after us?"

Kate turned and faced him. "I never sent you any information. If I knew that this was going on, I wouldn't have sent you any information. I would have got you all to a safe house, more than likely one aboard so that she couldn't find you so easily."

Eyebrows turned to Clara. "I told you that they would be ten steps ahead."

"Anyway, we have been trying to track you ever since. We were very careful. We knew that you wouldn't run unless you had a reason to." Kate started.

"Wait, hang on. You had no idea what was going on?" Rose asked.

"No."

"So we have been on the run, not on your information but on the information give to us by the organisation after us, while you knew nothing about what was going on?" Amy asked.

"I am sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. We weren't expecting it either. We have been watching and tracking the Masters for a long time now, from the early seventies when they first came onto the radar. We can't be monitoring them constantly."

"So what if they had killed the head of MI6, the commissioner of the Police and the Prime Minister?" Clara asked. "It would have caused chaos. That is what she wanted to cause. It would be an act of terrorism, wouldn't it? I mean, that is the way I would see it." She paused and turned towards the Johns. "That if you didn't kill them. I hope you didn't kill them."

"I unloaded the barrel when I reached into the same pocket to get out one of my business cards," Chinny said. "I was holding up an empty gun."

"But there was a gun shot," Amy said.

"Sorry, that was us," Kate said. "We intercepted the transmissions that Missy was seeing. You were seeing the same transmission. We had to make her think that she had been successful. So we blanked the screen and played over the sound of a gunshot. In reality, we had one of our guys running into the office and tasering theses guys."

"I did the same thing." Eyebrows said.

"I heard two gunshots," Rose said.

Sandshoes took his left hand out of his pocket. It was bandaged up tightly, with part of it red.

"I didn't have a chance to disarm my gun and it turns out that the head of MI6 is also armed. As soon as I produced my gun, he produced his. I accidentally pulled the trigger when I was tasered and shot into the ceiling. He shot just after and had a better shot, hitting my hand. It's not too bad. It should heal fine."

Martha knew that she had the same look of horror that Rose had on her face.

"But I didn't see anyone go into the room," Rose said.

"There is more than one entrance into that room," Kate explained. "I understand how it can be hard to see that what we did was right but we had to follow protocol. I am glad that one of you got the message to me." She said to the Johns.

"We didn't send it. We were out with a gun in the pocket of our jackets." Eyebrows said. "It was Clara that fought the mind control and hacked into your system to send you the message."

If anything, Martha thought that Kate looked a little ashamed, and she felt for her. This probably wasn't the easiest thing to do and they weren't helping by making it harder for her. But they did also deserve the answers that she was trying to give them.

"There very little I can give you now. I will give you reassurance that all the lies that have been spread about you will be removed from the internet and an explanation will be given to why they were published. It will be sorted so that your tarnished names will be … untarnished. We will make sure that the jobs you left will still be there for you to take again at your earliest convenience." Kate paused. "You must also understand that we can't allow you to walk around with this knowledge."

"No." The Johns all said at the same time.

"Sorry?" Kate said, turning to them.

"No, you can't. They have a right to know." Chinny said.

"I agree. They have come this far with us. I have spent most of my time fighting with these two not to tell them. Chinny is right. They have a right to know." Sandshoes said.

"Without Rose and Amy, they would have killed their target." Eyebrows added. "Without Clara, I would have killed mine and you wouldn't be standing there. We would be three men with another life on our conscious. We have done this for too long on our own. I think we deserve a little support this time around. From each other."

Kate sighed heavily.

Martha knew that Kate just wanted to do what she thought was the right thing to do but the Johns had now stopped that from happening. Then again, the Johns were right, especially Eyebrows. They had suffered enough on their own for all these years, probably dying to tell someone what they did. Would it be so bad for them to know?

How would she make them forget it anyway?


	35. Chapter 35

_Here we are. On the last chapter._

 _Thank you for the reviews/follows/ favourites._ _A big thank you to WizardingWhovian who has made it worth uploading. Your reviews have kept me going. I am grateful to everyone who has read this. Personally, I thought that this was going to be a bigger hit but I will put it all down to experience. What not to do._

 _But I hoped that you that have read it did enjoy the longer chapters (and the short ones as well)._

 _My next Doctor Who fanfiction will be Dear Doctor, the first chapter up on 25th July._

 _Please enjoy this last chapter._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 35**

 **JOHN SMITH**

 _LOCATION:_ _KINGS COURT COTTAGE, BAKEWELL, PEAK DISTRICT & DERBYSHIRE DALES, ENGLAND _

_DATE: 27TH APRIL 2018_

 _TIME: 19:00_

JOHN STOOD THERE NERVOUSLY AS HE WAITED FOR THE DOOR TO OPEN UP. He didn't know why he was nervous. He had spent the last 12 months with these people on and off, seeing them every so often to make sure that everyone was okay. Maybe it was because this was all still new to him.

"No need to be nervous," Clara said as she joined him at the door.

He turned to her and gave her a smile. "I know. I know."

He felt her thread her fingers with his before she squeezed his hand. "You have rang the door bell haven't you?"

Suddenly the door opened to show Amy standing there.

"When you guys said you were going to be late, I didn't realise you were going to be this late." She said as she pulled Clara into a hug.

"Sorry, couldn't get today off of work. I just about managed to get this next week off." Clara said as she hugged Amy tightly.

"We have good things to teach," John said. "Not everyone can be a best selling author."

John readied himself for the hug that Amy gave him. He was getting used to people touching him. Clara could now touch him without him tensing. He was getting there with everyone else. He knew that he still had a long way to go. But he knew that he would get there eventually. Clara told him that he would get there eventually and he trusted that she was right.

"Guessing everyone else is here then?" Clara said.

"Yes. You might as well just come in and grab your bags later. Dinner has just been served. Luckily we did you guys some. You should have called to say when you were going to come." Amy said as she made her way back into the house.

John turned and looked at Clara before gesturing her to go first. He took a deep breath before he entered the house. He was amazed that they had managed to get the same house that they did a year prior. The sinister reason behind them all staying in this house the first time was still present. John could picture where he had told everyone what he knew and how he had felt for the whole trip. The guilt that he had buried a long time ago building up.

"John," Clara said, her voice cutting through his thoughts.

He pushed his hand into his hair and grabbed it, pulling at it slightly.

"Don't do this to yourself again." She said as she walked up to him.

"It's not like I try and do it on purpose."

"No. Look, River was right. I do think you should go and speak to someone again. Just to help you reorganise your thoughts. It can't do you any worse."

"Clara."

"And if it does, then I will be waiting for you to come back, to give you all the love you will need."

John sighed as he let go of his hair and pulled her into a hug. She did give really good hugs. She held him tightly as he tried to take away the thoughts of what happened and what could have happened and replaced them with what happened over the last year.

They had been a support to each other. Kate had taken them all back to the Doctor's headquarters to discuss allowing them to keep their memories of everything that had happened as well as starting to get them back into normal life again. They had all been given a room each, clean clothes and access to a shower. As soon as John returned to his room from showering and changing, Clara had knocked on his door. They spent the rest of the night lying on his bed, holding each other.

From that night, they had just grown in strength. So much so that it got to a point where they were allowed to go back home and neither of them wanted to separate. They had got so used to having the other one next to them, that John didn't want to return to Glasgow without her and Clara didn't want to return to London without him. It was Clara that followed him up to Glasgow, with the argument that he would also have River to help him.

"Come on, they will be wondering where we got to," Clara said, pulling back. "We will talk more about it later."

He gave her a smile before allowing her to pull him towards the others.

"There you are," Chinny said, standing up immediately to pull Clara into a hug.

John couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at how excitable he was. He allowed the younger man to pull him into a hug as well, patting him awkwardly on the back. They took the empty places.

"Was traffic bad or something?" Rory asked.

"Sort of," John said. "Unfortunately I had a student that wanted to pick my brains about something. He wanted to know why I was talking about how not to die when in the vacuum of space because he couldn't see the relevance between that and … George Orwell's 1984. Luckily Bill got me out of it. I would still be talking to him now if it wasn't for her." He turned to Clara. "I almost forgot to tell you. She going with Heather now."

"Really?" Clara said. "Tell her congratulations. I told her that she would end up with her in the end." She turned to the rest of the table. "I also had a parent who wouldn't understand that the reason that their daughter didn't do well in the recent test that I set was because she hadn't revised and spent half the time staring into space."

"Reason I would never be a teacher," Donna commented.

"So what is everyone else doing at the moment?" John asked.

"Nothing much has changed with me," Jack said.

"Well, my big news is that I am now engaged," Martha said. "Don't worry, invites haven't gone out yet but we are planning on sending them out soon."

Everyone said their congratulations at the same time.

"Rory and I are in the final stages of filing for an adoption. A little girl called Melody. She is so cute and sweet. We keep going to visit her and we just can't wait to call her ours." Amy said.

"You aren't the only ones," Rose said. "I am expecting. Only three months along but it just seems all unreal. We can't wait for it." She turned to Sandshoes.

Again, everyone said their congratulations at the same time.

John was loving it. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much and the last time he felt this at ease. Clara wasn't having to hold his hand or anything. He knew that he would always feel at ease here with people that were very fast becoming a family to him.

"I have moved back to London as well. And found someone." Donna said. "This one is definitely a keeper. I am hoping that he will propose soon. Mum keeps going on about how I shouldn't let him go. Gramps is just happy to have me closer to home."

"We're in London as well," John said. "And Clara and I are together."

He felt his heart flutter as he said that. They were the first group of people that they had told that they were together. People just assumed that they were together, even when they hadn't really admitted it to themselves that they were together.

"I'm not in London," Chinny said. "I sold my business."

"What?"

"I sold my business. To Google. It just felt like the right thing to do. I went back into the office and it just didn't feel right for me to be in a tall London building with John Smith CEO on the door. Nothing about it right about it. I thought that it was just because of what happened but it just wasn't right for me to be there. So I sold up."

"So what are you doing now?" Clara asked.

"I have technically retired. I meet someone as well. She is an archaeologist and the most amazing person I could ever meet. I just travel around the world with her now. She is like me, quite spontaneous."

John groaned. "Big hair?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"River Song. I told you that the guy she was talking about sounded familiar."

"You know her?" Chinny asked.

"Know her? I was married to her."

"Really?"

John chuckled. "Yeah. It was years ago though. You know how she can be now."

Chinny smiled and John knew that he had smiled a similar smile in his youth when he had been with River. He knew that he didn't smile like that when he thought about Clara.

"Well, actually, you have all talked about getting married. I think I am now married. See River took me to see this forgotten South American tribe, deep in the Amazon Rainforest. Anyway, when we got there, we couldn't enter because we were a man and woman that weren't married. River said it was strange because she had been there before, on her own, and wasn't told that. Anyway, they were adamant that we weren't coming in so River told them that we were coming in because we needed someone to marry us. So I think I am married to her, by some tribal witch doctor. I really don't know what happened."

"You got married without me being there," Amy said.

"I don't think it is legally binding," Chinny commented.

"Something similar happened to me as well. I think she likes marrying people on a whim. Mine was more legally binding. Not that it mattered or not at the time." John said. "I think she once told me that she married a diamond but I think she was joking."

Everyone seemed to laugh at that and John couldn't help but smile too. This was it. The family that he had never had. He never really knew what it was like to be loved and have people that he could fall back on. It was probably why he was rubbish with emotions.

"You know, I actually want to thank Missy." He said.

Everyone turned to him and looked at him like he was a madman.

"Not because of what she put us through but for pushing us all together. I have never had a family or known what one was like. I have never had a big group of friends. I may have been married to River but we probably spent more time apart than we did together. I would want to thank her for showing me what a family actually was."

"Me too," Chinny said.

"Look, there is time to be soppy later. I have tried hard to cook this meal so we are going to eat it before it gets any colder." Amy said.

John smiled at Chinny before turning to the plate in front of him. This is always what he wanted.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 **KATE STEWART**

 _LOCATION: DOCTOR'S HQ_

 _DATE: 25TH DECEMBER 2013_

 _TIME: 0:00_

"No."

"No?" Kate said, shocked.

"No, I won't do it."

"I don't have to remind you again..."

Peter sighed. "I know exactly what you are about to tell me and I am telling you no. You have not given me any evidence that this will be beneficial. We are talking about the leader of our own country here."

"You have done a lot worse for a lot less."

"We weren't talking about the murder of an innocent man then."

Kate leant back in her chair.

"I want out as well." He continued. "I don't want to do this anymore if this is what it will come to."

"We have good intelligence that this will be beneficial."

"Then show me."

She hesitated. "I can't. I can't let you go either. You know I can't just let you go."

"There were others before me that have left."

She sighed. "You are throwing away a good job."

"No, I threw away a good job when I joined this institution."

"If it is what you want, we can start the process of rehabilitation. You will be given the name of John Smith and a new life. You can keep the qualifications that you have gained but Peter Capaldi is now dead. I think the done thing is to say that he died in some horrific accident."

Peter nodded. "I am done."

* * *

 _And so am I._


End file.
